Black Attraction
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: Power, deception, loyalty, image and desire are the things which rule Hogwarts now. But times are changing and the ministry is falling. -Timetravel, AU, Purebloodcentric, including Blacks, Potters, Malfoys, Lestranges, Greengrasses, Turpins, Rosiers and Weasleys, 5th year!Tom Riddle, Unknown!PreviousIdentity-
1. Part I- Chapter 1

Black Ambition

_By You'reABirdOfTheSummer_

**Important Information**

The 'true' identity of Poppy Black is a closely guarded secret.

Rating=T due to implied sexual scenes, swearing, underage drinking, adult themes including non-graphic violence and overall morally questionable antics. This is a Tom Riddle story after all. May change to weak M later.

Setting= '40s' wizarding culture, which is undeniably and unashamedly like present day in regards to sexism (existent to the same extent as today, for example sport) , racism (non existent) , sexual liberation (**very** existent) and blood purity (only existent among the aristocratic class, changing very rapidly.) Saying that sounds like all the depravity has been removed from the Black family in particular, that is not the case.

* * *

_**Alternate Universe**__** - Including ages of characters changed from canon. **_

**Characters by age, then order of importance**

**7****th**** year: **_Cassiopeia Black-s (HG) (P), Raimond Lestrange, Prince of Aquitaine-s (P), Charlus Potter-g (HB) (P), Lucretia Black-s (Q), Roger Davies-r (QC), Callidora Black-s, Desmond Avery-s_

**6****th**** year: **_Abraxas Malfoy-s (P) (QC), Liam Bones-g, Cedrella Black-s, Alphard Black-s (Q) Dorea Black-s (P) Elena Greengrass-s, Septimus Weasley, (P) (Q), Miranda Skeeter-r (Q) Charis Black-s, Ignatius Prewett-r (P) Ivan Rosier-s, Minerva McGonagall-g (P)_

**5****th**** year: **_Poppy Black-r (P) (Q) Tom Riddle-s (P) Orion Black-s (Q) Cygnus Black (Q) Elizabeth (Lizzie) Turpin-r, Casper Crouch-r (P) (Q) Hazel Hemsley- r Bradley Clearwater- r (Q) Henry Boot-r_

**4****th**** year: **_Walburga Black-s Druella Rosier- s_

**Hogwarts Staff: **_Headmaster Armando Dippet, Deputy Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore, HOH, Professor Horace Slughorn HOH, Professor Filius Flitwick HOH, Professor Pomona Sprout HOH, Professor Aurora Sinstra,_

**Other:** _The Black family, -please refer to tree- Lord Malfoy and the Lady Alexandria, their highnesses, Sophia, Erica and Rosamund, the Duke and Duchess of Aquitaine, Lord Potter and the Lady Harriet, Lady Bones, Lady Greengrass and Lord Consort Simon Greengrass,_

* * *

Hogwarts castle.

Still as beautiful as the first time I saw it; breathtakingly so.

My gaze wandered over the high battlements, the flags twitched feebly in the light September breeze.

_Blinding, bright green light; the walls giving way, ancient stone crumbling like cheese and blood- the blood was the worst. Outside it was in stagnant pools, soaking slowly into the lawn. But inside it seeped into the cracks between the flagstone and flowed, rivers of life-blood draining through the corridors. The very essence of mothers, fathers, sons and daughters, all wasted. _

_The school was a vampire that day. _

I smiled sadly; it had been a long time. I was stronger now, a different person. Memories couldn't hurt me now.

"Fantastic isn't it?" the voice of my cousin visibly startled me. He smiled kindly, presuming he had jolted me from my awe. "I was the same when I first caught a glimpse of it," he said affectionately.

My other companion reached over and squeezed my other hand.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. Nervous? Funnily enough I was. No matter their life story, the first day of a new school caused knots to form in the stomachs of even the most hardened new students.

"Why yes, in fact I am," I replied, giving him my bravest smile.

"Uncle Lycoris would be really proud of you," Orion murmured in my ear. I could only just hear him over the rattling of the carriage, but I was sure he had used that strange past tense everyone in our family used for my father; despite the fact he was still very much alive. Funny how those little idiosyncrasies had bled down into the younger generation from their elders who could still remember a time when Lycoris was banished from the House of Black.

I mumbled thanks, and not for the first time noticed the beauty of Orion and Cygnus. Orion's mess of curls and hard jaw line framed with stubble -despite the fact he was only fifteen- was the polar opposite of Cygnus' piercing blue eyes and soft straight hair. Yet they still managed to look as if they were separated at birth. The entire Black family were exquisitely good looking, surprising considering their questionable gene pool. Some indeed were considered plainer than the others or even sour, but none could fault their bone structure, flawlessly clear, pale skin or the masses of thick, dark hair that defined every member.

I, of course had to match my striking family. Though I cannot boast this beauty is gifted by nature, instead, a magi-surgeon's tools. My looks, my family even my name- all false.

I didn't want to be Poppy Black, you see. In fact at first I refused to become a figment of somebody's imagination, but that was in the beginning. _They_ make everyone come round, for the greater good they called it. And there were only two of us who could be candidates for such a procedure, _heirs_.

I remember the first time I saw myself. Crushed by the white blank walls of my windowless hospital cell, I removed a bandage from my face and I was unrecognisable but even through the inhuman swelling and the grotesque bruising I could see I looked like a Black.

I let my mind wander on to my last look at the room which kept me prisoner, how elated I was to leave that place.

But my mind strayed, as it was accustomed to doing whenever I let it meander down its own path, to time travel, and I screwed my eyes shut as I remembered the pain. I wouldn't think about it, I wouldn't. I could feel my muscles spasming, muscle memories were harder to control than a well-practiced mind. I wrenched my eyelids open taking a deep ragged breath.

"Poppy?" Orion said, his brow furrowed with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I breathed, sniffing slightly and punctuating my words with a carefree laugh. "I just thought I was going to sneeze." Orion and Cygnus visibly relaxed, returning my easy smiles.

Lord Sirius of House Black- or grandpa as I call him now- insisted I be escorted to the castle today, the first of September. The elder of my cousins, had developed an oh-so-common upper year ailment- the frightening realisation that they would be leaving soon, suddenly they had become very attached to riding the Hogwarts express, knowing they would not be riding it on September the first for much longer if at all. Orion and Cygnus were starting fifth year with me and more than willing- excited even, to get to slide-along apparate right into Hogsmeade station.

Orion and I are cousins, Cygnus is our second cousin, but goodness knows he and Orion are so alike they could almost be twins; it used to unnerve me how they finished each other's sentences, but now it offered me a strange kind of comfort. There were 11 Blacks attending Hogwarts this year. I kid you not, 11.

Each dark haired, pale and proudly Slytherin. The youngest being Walburga, in forth year. We had other relatives as well, but if they did not carry the Black name then they had little to do with us. Condescending I know, but those of the recent male Black line were considered the elite, amongst themselves anyway.

They walked me up to the Entrance Hall, where I saw Liam. He looked the same and greeted me with a familiar smile and bowed down over my extended hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Black," he announced, the glint of humour in his eyes going unnoticed by Orion and Cygnus. I looked puzzled for a moment.

"Oh you must be Mr Bones," I exclaimed after a slight pause. "We met at high tea between our grandparents did we not?"

"Indeed my lady," he replied, bowing once again. He then shook hands with Orion and Cygnus, who he had met at many a formal ball. Dragon Pox, was the reason I had not met any of the heirs to the high society families- well Dragon Pox or perhaps an undetectable self-administered poison, frankly the exact means of my incapacitation are unimportant. Two years ago, my father introduced me to the family and I was a week from starting Hogwarts when I came down with some very severe symptoms of the disease.

After all I couldn't allow myself to go off to Hogwarts straight off without any foundation, so I spent the next two school years in quarantine with my grandparents, Lord and Lady Black. Within a fortnight they would have been willing to jump in front of a charging manticore for me. I knew I needed the protection of Lord Black and complete integration into my family if I were to survive at Hogwarts.

The four of us walked in silence up to the headmaster's office and I was careful not to allow myself to walk ahead of the pack, it would not do to show that I already knew my way around the castle.

Orion and Cygnus wished me good luck at the statue.

"But I really wish you would consider Slytherin," Orion sighed as he enveloped me in a hug.

"What do I always say, cousin?" I asked in a whisper.

"There is nothing more Slytherin than being a Ravenclaw," he murmured, a wicked smirk tugging at his lips. "Good luck anyway." Then he tugged a lock of my long, dark hair the manner of a teasing big brother.

I returned his smile and ascended the staircase after Liam.

"Poppy Black and Liam Bones," Professor Dippet read thoughtfully from the thick, parchment files he had been presented with. His round spectacles perched on the end of a red, bulbous nose.

"Poppy," he repeated, playing the sound around his mouth. "Never heard of Black with that kind of name before…" His tone was arrogant, judgemental.

I prickled, narrowing my eyes into slits.

"Yes headmaster," I could hear my tone dripping with derision and bitterness. "My father had a child out of wedlock, brought shame to the family etcetera etcetera. It was just too insulting for my esteemed Lord and grandfather to allow me to have a traditional first name."

A pause. The air around the headmaster had suddenly become very close and warm, I hid a smirk.

"Ah… well, I see," he spluttered, his discomfort was evident. He shifted in his seat. "So Liam," he said brightly. I rolled my eyes at his not-so-subtle change of subject, and crossed my arms over my chest. I was channelling Cassiopeia, just as he would expect.

"It's good to see a Bones looking to join the student body, it's been a few years since we had your cousin Victoria here," he continued.

"Yes sir, she speaks so highly of you," Liam shot me an amused look which Dippet didn't notice. "Of the entire school in fact."

As Dippet and Liam exchanged polite pleasantries my attention wandered. Why were there so many mirrors in this office? I looked at Dippet, his sideburns were in frightful disarray, surely he did not use them? I caught a look at myself in one of them, and ran a hand through my long, dark curls.

I wondered if I looked so arrogant before; I really hope not. I had been forced to practice walking as if I were royalty for weeks in order to pull off my new aristocratic features.

I vaguely remembered how I hated looking like this to begin with… it was vile, as if I was a doll instead of a person, but I had grown into it. It was almost as difficult to get to grips with how effortlessly gorgeous I had magically become as it was to ignore how intolerably haughty and self-important I looked without even trying.

I still resented this face.

Merlin, they were still talking. Dippet must like Liam. I don't know who he used to be, absolutely no idea. The only thing I know is that he is an _heir, _but as the only other ones I know of are myself and Tom Riddle that hardly leaves anything to go on. Not that I want to know, it seems strange that his strong build and broad shoulders could be a product of magic, rather than genetics. My eyes roamed over his close cropped sandy brown hair, and honey coloured eyes. His smile always looked genuine and his movements were slow and gentle, I wondered if I looked as at ease in my skin as he did.

"Well," Dippet said, clapping his hands together and finally drawing my attention again. "As your preliminary testing has been very successful, I see no reason why we cannot allow the pair of you to join our school."

Of course I had already sat fifth year once, after many advancements in magic had made the curriculum more difficult. I would be expected to ace his stupid 'preliminary exams.'

"However," the headmaster continued, rubbing his round chin. "Presently both sixth and fifth year are at normal full capacity. I'm sure we can squeeze you in somewhere. Allow me to summon my deputy headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore, he is in charge of timetabling and the like."

We waited patiently for only a moment, though I was still irritated that the headmaster had not offered me a seat.

The professor was not exactly the same as I remembered. His hair was auburn. I stifled a laugh, I had no idea the esteemed professor was a redhead in his youth. It would seem however that it is was not only his bright hair that became more subdued with the passing years. Today, he was wearing outlandish canary yellow robes which almost required sunglasses to look at comfortably. I saw Liam smile at the robes, as if he were remembering an old friend.

My face remained impassive.

After we made our greetings he turned to me.

"There is very little space in Slytherin house Miss Black," he started, but I cut him off as politely as I could.

"Forgive me, Professor; it is not my wish to be in Slytherin."

His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I see," he said slowly. "In that case we shall let the sorting hat have it's say before we discuss it further. I must apologise for… assuming."

"Not at all Professor," I replied, giving him an easy smile. "It is an easy mistake to make, given the rest of my family." I watched as the tatty old sorting hat soared into his outstretched hand.

"Would you like to go first, Miss Black?" he asked. I nodded.

"_My, my, my, Poppy Black." _

'You know that name?' I thought.

"_My magical consciousness exists outside of this dimension Poppy, to me, our last little chat happened not very long ago."_

'Time is almost as strange in my eyes as it is yours, Alfred.'

I heard him chuckle.

"_You are one of my more cherished visitors Poppy," he chuckled inside her head. "Good luck." _

"Ravenclaw!"

I smiled as the hat was plucked from my head.

"Ah," Dippet said, thumbing through his file. "Then it seems I am to award you with this." He handed me a small, blue badge. "Professor Flitwick requested you be made a prefect if you were to enter his house."

I smiled, it was the doing of Uncle Arcturus -I may have eavesdropped through the floo network on their meeting a week ago. The future Lord Black had made a friend in the Professor when they drank brandy together and discussed my admission.

I believe the words. 'Dear, sweet girl,' and 'doesn't want to be typecast by her peers for being put in Slytherin' secured Flitwick's agreement that Ravenclaw was the best place for me. And perhaps the 'quiet, needs something to help her come out of her shell and not spend all her time with a nose in a book' and the imposing presence of my uncle gave him the idea of me becoming a prefect.

"I believe another Miss Black is waiting for you," Dumbledore said knowingly just after Liam was announced as a Gryffindor. "I am sure she will show you to Ravenclaw tower." His eyes sparkled with interest as he watched me leave; I gave him a small smile. He must not have been expecting a Black in Ravenclaw.

Sure enough, Cassiopeia was waiting silently at the statue. As I reached her she fixed me with a questioning stare, her face totally devoid of emotion- as usual. We looked so similar; except her eyes were icy blue and her dark hair was dead straight. Sometimes I wonder whether she was the cast from which I was designed, but that thought made me feel a little ill. She raised a perfect, neat eyebrow.

"Ravenclaw," I told her, knowing what she was expecting from me.

"Good," she replied flippantly. I had discussed houses with Cassie before we left for Hogwarts. She was less than happy that I didn't want to be in Slytherin but she accepted my reasons and that Ravenclaw would not embarrass our family, eventually.

"What's this," she asked, running a manicured thumb over the shining blue badge pinned to the lapel of my robes.

"Dippet made me a prefect," I sighed. A wicked grin lit up her cold features.

"I shall work you like a slave, my darling," she said, her white teeth flashing. My eyes fluttered to her own Prefect and Head Girl Badge.

"I would expect nothing less Cassie," I replied, returning her grin.

She gave a satisfied sigh, and linked out arms.

"I shall walk you to Ravenclaw tower, you can see it before everyone else gets here," she said, well, she told me. Cassiopeia didn't let other people make decisions. "Everyone else takes so long to make it up from the station. It is tedious. After the feast I'll show you where the kitchens are and the Black common room of course."

Of course, the Black common room. All I had heard about for two years. There was a secluded, large office on the second floor, overlooking one of the smaller courtyards. No one had used it in years; it was probably the office of some teacher who left years ago. But not many people knew about it. So Cassie and Alphard had passworded it so they could use it as a secure family meeting place. Always so paranoid, the Black family.

We reached the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

"Poppy, I want you to know. Even though you're not in Slytherin, you are like a little sister to me," Cassiopeia stated, her cool voice not thawing. She had long since stopped putting on a warm façade around me, we both knew it was false. It is much more comforting to hear her speaking frankly. "And you are under my protection."

I didn't really know what that last bit meant, but I smiled all the same. It was unusual for Cassie to say things pleasantly and I appreciated the sentiment.

"Thank you Cassie," I replied, sincerely. "Don't know what I'd do without out you," I added as she embraced me swiftly.

A strange action for Cassiopeia Black.

Her icy gaze met with my dark one. An understanding passed between us in that look. She had sworn to help me however she could, because I was a Black and she was fiercely protective of her family. I nodded, and she smiled. It was not a wide smile, but it was honest and I knew I had been understood.

"Do you remember the way to the Great Hall?" she asked. I nodded. "Then I will see you at the feast."

Without another word she turned and walked down the corridor without a look back. It was less of a walk, more of a saunter. I admired her regal, swaying gait, the ethereal glow of her hair and the elegant way her cloak pooled at her feet.

* * *

One riddle later, I stood in the common room, just as I had expected, it was large with beautiful views of the lake, with a great fireplace and more bookshelves than should be legal. My trunk had been placed by some comfortable looking armchairs near the entrance.

I levitated my belongings as I made my way up the staircase, on the first floor was a door with a sign saying first years, and opposite it was a picture. It was this that caught my eye. In an old, tarnished golden frame stood a castle, very unlike Hogwarts. It was crumbling to ruins on a weed ridden hillside, but the ocean glistened in the background. Slowly I ran my fingertips lightly across the canvass, I don't know what drew me to this painting, but I was overcome by a sudden sadness.

Within seconds this was replaced by curiosity as the frame glowed. My brow furrowed and the frame swung out of the wall, as if on a hinge.

It looked just like wall.  
Until I looked closely.

The bricks weren't right, I watched inquisitively as they juddered slightly, like a spectre that wasn't quite there.

My inquisitiveness got the better of me and I stepped straight through.

I entered a room which was large without being vast, and a shade warmer than the rest of the tower, because of the burning hearth; the same size as the one in the common room. A large, four poster bed stood against the far wall, but it was more luxurious than the rest of the inhabitants of Ravenclaw tower were accustomed to. To the left of the –now solid- door, was a squashy but elegant sofa and a low armchair, the perfect distance to appreciate the heat of the fire. The other side was a mahogany desk with many drawers and large, silver feather quill.

Surrounding the desk were bookshelves lining the walls. Two doors lead off from the bedroom, one a bathroom, to rival the prefect's bathroom and the other a closest. The large window was framed by thick, navy blue curtains which matched the carpet, and framed the same breath taking view of the lake and mountains beyond.

Above the headboard, a message in large, elegant silver script stood proudly.

_May my heir find the solace and comfort a great mind desires to flourish. _

I could feel the aura of the room. Ancient magic resided here and I felt calmer, more alert. Ravenclaw herself must have charmed this room for developing the mind with stress left at the door.

I ran my hand over the doorframe; there was the tell-tale hum of wards telling me the door would only open at my command. I turned again, my trunk was already open and my belongings soaring to their rightful places. Of course I had charmed my trunk to be much bigger on the inside, so I could hardly see the bed for the storm of skirts and books weaving to find their home.

That finished with, I though I had better go downstairs to join the feast.


	2. Part I- Chapter 2

It was five to six when I made it down to the Entrance Hall. I descended the grand staircase, overlooking a sea of black robes. The doors to the Great Hall were closed and it seemed the entirety of the returning student body was congregated here. I slipped down into the crowd of waiting, hungry bodies- I thought I had gone unnoticed, but no such luck. Both of my arms were seized.

"Come on," Orion said, grinning that wicked, easy smile of his as he and Cygnus lifted me off my feet and hauled me back up the staircase, the soles of my shoes dragging roughly over the flagstones. We stood above the heads of the students, I tried to pull myself free, but they both just chuckled and held me tighter.

A bang was let off and suddenly the crowd parted. Cassiopeia walked straight down the middle of the newly formed causeway. She flashed her trademark smile, dangerous yet enticing. Even I couldn't help but be in awe of her presence.

As the students realised exactly who was gathering their attention, a hush fell over the room. I doubted even the headmaster could get a response that quickly.

She stood next to Orion, her grey eyes scanning the crowd critically. I could see people shuffle uneasily under piercing gaze.

"Welcome back," she said slowly, as if she was regarding every one of them individually. She wasn't even raising her voice, yet it carried and every student heard. "May I introduce, Poppy Black."

I thanked all the gods that I was not the kind to blush; instead I succeeded in looking haughty and impressive. Just like a proper Black. _Or so I hoped._

"She is a fifth year, she is a Ravenclaw and most importantly she is my cousin," Cassie announced. "Do I make myself clear?" She cast an eye over the room again, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

The threat was clear.

There was silence.

"Excellent," she said shortly, stepping down from her podium.

Had it been anyone else who had made that speech, I was sure they would have been hexed. But I was getting the distinct impression that Cassiopeia Black ran this school. I could feel all eyes on me as Orion and Cygnus accompanied me down the steps.

"There we are," Cassie said with self-satisfaction.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"Now everyone in this school is aware of you, well except the first years of course. They all know you are a Black and therefore you are under that protection," she replied.

"Also every male in this hall can't take his eyes off you," Cygnus pointed out, smirking as he surveyed the room, giving menacing grimaces to any male he caught gawping. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"First rule of Hogwarts, everyone must know you are beautiful," Cassie started. "Check."

"Second, they must know you are untouchable, check," Orion contributed. "Third they must know you are intelligent, after a day of classes that will be ticked off the list."

"And forth," Cassie said, smiling wickedly and leaning in closer. "Every male in the student body must be driven wild with jealously when you date the biggest bloody idiot in the school. Everyone will sympathise once it ends, after all you're new, how were you supposed to know? And in the future, when you need certain…connections, every man in the building will remember how they held a torch for you and your poor little broken heart."

"Cue Abraxas Malfoy," Cygnus said with a grin. "He's a good friend of ours, nice guy really but the worst womaniser in the school."

"Not to mention easy to manipulate," Cassie added with a growing smirk. "Act cold and he will flock to you, he likes them hard to get and you my dear are a shiny new toy he won't be able to resist." She lifted a hand to my check, stoking it softly with the backs of her fingers.

A show of affection and dominance I did not miss.

"Brilliant," I had to admit. "Very Black."

The three laughed, and Cassie rocked onto her tiptoes, seeking out our other relations in the throng. Before she found anyone else, the doors to the Great Hall opened. I was one of the first in, so I sat as elegantly as I could at the Ravenclaw table and tried not to look too desperate for company.

Thankfully, other fifth and sixth years huddled around me, wanting to meet the new girl I supposed.

"You must be Miss Black?" one boy said by way of greeting. "Do you mind if we join you?" he motioned to his friends.

"Not at all," I said, almost gratefully, extending my hand. "It's lovely to meet you, please call me Poppy."

"Casper Crouch," he replied, brushing his lips against my hand and taking a seat next to me. "This is Henry Boot, Lizzie Turpin, Bradley Clearwater and Hazel Hemsley."

Anything more than introductions were interrupted by the sorting, I watched it, but no name I recognised from the future was called, so it was hardly interesting. Dinner couldn't come soon enough.

"Your cousin Charis, has told me about you Poppy," Casper said, making conversation as he passed the bowl of roast potatoes.

"Really? All horrible I hope."

"Of course," he laughed.

"Go on Casper," Henry teased, elbowing his friend in the ribs. "Ask her if dear Charis had talked about you." Casper went a faint shade of pink under his light brown hair and shot a stern look at his friend.

"Boys," Lizzie chided. "It's the first day back, can we save it?"

Lizzie then steered the conversation away from me, which I was thankful for. It was as if she could sense I was becoming uncomfortable. It looked like it was easy to become fond of Lizzie, she had a knack of stopping tiffs from escalating. An understanding smile lit up her round, kind face as she passed me the gravy.

It turned out Hazel was the gossip of Ravenclaw tower.

"So do you want to know about everyone?" she asked rapturously, her eyes lighting up. "First you should know about the Slytherins, they're the most dangerous," she said without waiting for an answer.

"You see Cassiopeia?" I nodded. "Next to her, is Raimond Lestrange."

"Prince Raimond," Henry said, rolling his eyes.

"He's French," Lizzie contributed casually. "Son of the High Duke and Duchess of Bordeaux and seventh year prefect."

"He's descended from royalty," Hazel explained, flipping her dark red hair over her shoulder, as if this was the most delicious gossip on offer. "Rumour has it, he has special magic." She raised her eyebrows, eyes wide.

The others sniggered into their plates.

"What kind of magic?" I couldn't help but ask. Lizzie dissolved into giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. Hazel shot her an irritated look and leaned closer to me.

"Powers of seduction and romance," she whispered seriously, sending a look in his direction. I supressed a smirk and widened my eyes, in a way that seemed to appease Hazel. She nodded, eyes wide as she helped herself to broccoli.

I caught Lizzie's eye and had to hide my smirk in my goblet.

I looked over to the Slytherin table, sure enough Lestrange was sitting next to Cassie, drinking deeply from a gilded goblet. Just as my gaze fell on him, he looked up and our gazes locked, a shiver was sent down my spine.

Special powers eh? So not to embarrass myself with him thinking I was staring at him, I tilted my head to the left. He nudged Cassie with his elbow and we exchanged smiles. She sent me look which obviously asked.

'Is everyone being nice to you over there?'

I smiled in return.

"Next to him is Abraxas Malfoy," Hazel said, rattling off some gossip about how much of a serial flirt he was.

"Now before you ask, yes, it would seem that Slytherin has more than their fair share of completely flawless male specimens. And there is Tom Riddle and he's no exception," she said, my attention was immediately regained. "He's super smart, and a prefect."

"You want to stay away from that one," Henry said, suddenly serious. "He's into the dark arts."

"And he hates everyone," Hazel added brightly. "Well everyone except, the Blacks, Malfoy, Lestrange and Greengrass anyway."

"How can you tell with Greengrass?" Henry asked, rolling his eyes.

"The ice queen of Slytherin," Hazel informed her.

"And when you meet the rest of that house you'll know she up against fierce competition on that front," Henry added with a grin.

"So have they squeezed another bed in our dorm then?" Lizzie asked over pudding.

"No there wasn't really any room," I lied smoothly. "They've put me in a room of my own on the first years' floor."

"Yay," I added sarcastically.

It had the affect I was looking for.

"Oh you poor thing," Lizzie sighed. "You must come and hang out in our dorm all the time; we wouldn't want you getting lonely." I smiled in thanks, but also because I successfully broached the subject of not sharing without my housemates without inciting jealousy.

* * *

Cassie, as promised swooped on me as I left the hall.

"To the kitchens, my darling," she instructed, linking our arms together as we strolled down to the basement. Neither of us were unaccustomed to house elves so the kitchens weren't that impressive but knowing their location and making friends with an elf or two was imperative to the success of a Hogwarts education.

As promised she showed me to the Black common room it was basic, but I could appreciate the privacy it would offer when there were familial matters to discuss.

Cassie was walking me back to the tower when we heard a shout.

"Cassiopeia!"

We turned as a broad shouldered, Gryffindor caught up with us. I noticed the head boy badge on his robes.

"Charlus," she replied cordially, though her tone suggested she was put out by his company.

"This is my cousin Poppy Black. Poppy this is Charlus Potter."

He didn't look like I would have expected. He was muscled and strong with hazel eyes and honey blonde hair.

"Pleasure," I said quietly, trying to ignoring how he towered over me.

"It's all mine," he said hurriedly, brushing his lips over my hand.

"Forgive me but this is important, Orion and Cygnus are causing havoc again," he said, breathing heavily. "They've locked all the first years out of your common room and are scaring them silly. Slughorn said to get you immediately."

So Potter must have run all the way from the dungeons. And Slughorn was so incompetent he needed Cassie to sort out a bout of pranking? How pathetic.

"Bloody hell," Cassie muttered under her breath. "Poppy I apologize; can you find your way to the tower from here?"

"Of course, I came this way to the feast," I replied. Cassie gave me an apologetic look and took off with Charlus to the dungeons.

Cassie had barely turned the corner when someone else joined me in that corridor on the second floor.

I wasn't expecting to hear a deep, velvety voice calling out to me and that is what caught me off guard.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

I got shivers up and down my spine as those simple syllables resonated in the cold stone walls. His tone was rich, his articulation refined. One look told me all I need to know about who had found me.

Tom Riddle.

I never counted on his voice having the ability to melt my bones where I stood. I quickly shook off the pleasant honey haze which clouded my mind and turned toward him.

"Cassiopeia was showing me my classroom for tomorrow morning, so I wouldn't get lost and be late."

Of course the castle was more familiar to me than the back of my hand so I had no problems finding lessons really.

I held my head high, showed no signs of intimidation.

"Ah," he said, recognition in his dark eyes. "And where is Cassiopeia now?" He was advancing on me. I couldn't help but analyse his walk. There was something in the set of his shoulders and his piercing dark stare which made him look predatory. I refused to be his prey.

"Charlus came to get her, Orion and Cygnus are causing trouble with the first years in the dungeons," I said, unaffected.

"And she left you here, _all alone_?" he asked, his concern was false and mocking.

"I had time to look around this afternoon, and I have been told about every inch of this castle from my cousins," I replied, realising halfway through I sounded defensive.

"It takes first years weeks to learn to find breakfast," he pointed out accusingly, eyes narrowed as he watched my reaction. His eyes were dark, like mine, almost black. But his burned.

"I am not eleven years old," I replied haughtily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nevertheless I shall accompany you to Ravenclaw tower," he stated. It was clear that was not a request, and it would be foolish to argue with him.

"Thank you very much," I replied instead, giving him a bright, mocking smile. "After you?"

Tom walked leisurely, like he owned the school. Which to an extent I suppose he did, or at least he would. For now it was Cassie who reigned supreme. It was her domain and only people she saw fit had any influence. But she was leaving at the end of the year; surely Tom would be her successor?

"I must apologize for my rudeness," he said eventually. Though he didn't sound very sorry at all, he sounded bored and mildly irritated, as though I had in some way forced this inconvenience upon him. "I did not even tell you my name. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Poppy Black," I replied.

"Pleasure," he replied curtly. I noticed he didn't go to kiss my hand, so I didn't offer it. It seemed Tom Riddle was not one to bow to the customs.

"Forgive me if I am intruding, but Poppy does not sound like a Black name to me," he said astutely.

I stopped in my tracks, fixing him with a cold look.

"I am a love child, Mr Riddle," I said bitterly, yet I refused to be ashamed. "My grandparents would not stand for me being named by convention."

Tom did not reply, he just looked at me, his brow slightly furrowed. He was judging me-that I could see. But for my parentage or my boldness? I didn't know. And I didn't care.

But _Merlin_ he was attractive, and I hated my mind for choosing to acknowledge it at this moment in time.

"I'll find my way from here Mr Riddle," I said haughtily. "Goodnight."

And without another look at him, -and more importantly, definitely not a _single_ thought about his sweeping dark hair- I went to bed.

**(A/N- the customs I have developed for this story include a social hierarchy and magical-political history which will be explained in future chapters- which includes a French dissolved monarchy. The nature of the aristocracy is on the brink of changing during the beginning of this story, and therefore the current customs are dealt with as the leadership of magical Britain –referred to as Britannia by wizards- changes. I have also used the word 'cousin' to mean any cousins of varying degrees of relatedness (second, third, once removed etc.) and to mean other close family members. For example, Cassiopeia is Walburga's aunt, but they would still refer to each other as cousin. I am basically using it to mean people of the same relative age group within a House. The House is the family you 'belong' to now, either because you are male and this has not changed since birth, or through marriage or adoption. Your Clan is the house you were born into. For example, Orion and Lucretia's mother's full title would be The Lady Melania of House Black and Clan McMillan.)**


	3. Part I- Chapter 3

I slept well that night, very well in fact, it must have been the room, because despite going to bed late and being very full from the feast, I had risen early, been for my morning run and arrived freshly showered at breakfast before most people had reached the Great Hall.

The morning passed easily, but for someone who had already done fifth year, it was always going to. At lunch I was sat with Lizzie and Casper eating shepherd's pie, when someone from Slytherin rose and sauntered over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Poppy Black," the blonde said simply. It was undeniable who he was, his striking good looks, his Quidditch player physique, his platinum blonde hair.

"I am her," I replied, turning.

"Your family have insisted I come and introduce myself to their beautiful cousin, my name is Abraxas Malfoy," he said, regarding me appreciatively.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Malfoy," I replied graciously, rising from my seat and extending a hand. He bowed low over it, planting a lingering kiss on it.

"If you have finished your lunch, would you like to take a stroll in the grounds, Orion was insistent I get to know his cousin," he said with a winning smile.

"I would like that very much," I replied. He kissed my hand once more, before lowering it back to my side. Offering his arm like a gentleman, he led me out of the castle. Autumn had not yet reached Scotland, so there was no chill in the air, perfect for walking.

"So Poppy, you don't mind if I call you Poppy, do you?" he asked.

"Of course not," I replied, a little guardedly. "And you do not mind if I call you Abraxas?"

"How could I be opposed to being on first name terms with such a beautiful witch?" he asked, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously. I could have laughed, how predictable he was, even dense Orion and Cygnus could predict his next move.

"So tell me about you Poppy, why have you come to Hogwarts now?"

"Dragon pox," I said without hesitation. "When my grandparents and father reconciled, they were adamant I was to have a… respectable Hogwarts education." Abraxas nodded his head and offered a look which told me he knew everything about the decade long Black feud. It was a discreet way of saying 'I am a Malfoy, of course my whole family was watching the scandal unfold with much interest.'

"I was just about to start third year here when I contracted dragon pox. So that was two years spent under the tutelage of various Black relatives whilst tucked up in bed."

"I can imagine how that might be very different to Dippet's curriculum," he chuckled, I shrugged my shoulders and laughed.

"You could say that."

Now Abraxas Malfoy was citing my origins, there would be little doubt in most of the students' minds that it was the truth.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and I hardly noticed the time fly by before, Cassiopeia caught me on the way to dinner.

"Orion told me about Slughorn," she said venomously. "How dare he treat you like that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, thinking back to my boring, theory lesson this morning, completely at a loss as to what she could be offended by. "He treated me just the same as all the other students."

"Exactly," she exclaimed exasperatedly, as if I was missing her point entirely. "You are not the same as all the other students, you are a Black!"

"It does not matter, Cassie," I laughed. "I am a Ravenclaw, he has no interest in me."

"Oh hush," she commanded, but her icy glare melted into a smirk. "For it does not matter, today was a theory lesson, by the time you have shown him your talent in practical brewing he will just die with embarrassment at having treated you in such a way." I shook my head and hid an eye roll, Cassiopeia could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Come, it is a Monday, we have decreed that Monday night is family night. You are to join us this evening," she said. As we advanced upon the table, I could not help but smirk. The upper years, of fifth, sixth and seventh years were clustered around one end of the long table, and a disproportionate amount shared our long dark hair and pale complexion. Orion and Cygnus scooted over, so there was a space between them for me, and Cassiopeia took her usual seat between Slytherin seventh year prefect Raimond Lestrange and Evan Rosier.

"Poppy, this is Elena Greengrass, Harrison Carrow and Tom Riddle," Orion said, pointing out each of the Slytherins I was not related to, that were close by.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Poppy," Elena said, extending a hand to shake with a small smile. Orion had told me before, that Elena may come across as aloof and distant, but actually had a warm heart.

Harrison also greeted me kindly, but Tom Riddle just watched our exchanges contemptuously.

"I was unaware, Orion, that now we were inviting Ravenclaws to our table."

_The acid almost stung. _

"Watch your tongue Tom," Cassiopeia scolded from her seat. It seemed she had been listening to our introductions.

"At the Slytherin table, the eleventh Black eats free, regardless of house," Cygnus joked.

"Forgive me, Miss Black," Tom said disdainfully, glancing at Cassie.

"Oh for Merlin's sake enough with propriety, Tom," Cassiopeia snapped, though I could tell from her tone she was fond of Tom, perhaps why he did not retaliate. "Say Miss Black here and have eight heads turn, Poppy will do well enough."

"As is your wish Cassie," he replied, the muscle in his cheek working. "Poppy, would you be so kind as to pass the potatoes?"

As I did, I couldn't help but be amazed at how efficiently Cassiopeia ran Slytherin house.

* * *

"A practical lesson today ladies and gentlemen," exclaimed a positively gleeful Professor Slughorn, as he clapped his podgy hands together.

Snape had always taught in the deepest, coldest dungeon he could get his hands on, but Slughorn liked the light and the warmth, so we were hardly beneath the surface at all. Sunlight shone through the small windows, right beneath the high vaulted ceiling, illuminating our work without the need for hundreds of scattered candles.

Gradually each name was called in pairs. My heart sank as Orion and Cygnus were paired off with other people and left their seats either side of me to join their new partners.

"Miss Black," Slughorn called. "I think I'll sit you here with Mr Riddle at the front, he will make sure you produce a satisfactory potion."

I had to take a deep, calming breath. I was fuming as I took the slow walk of shame between the aisles of desks; it was infuriating how Slughorn assumed I was dense. Because I was intelligent, more than most people in this room. Maybe even him.

I'd like to boast and say I've always been this intelligent, but I haven't. I've always had a good memory, and been logical and quick to make decisions. But I wasn't that fantastic at magic until the war, books were everywhere. You couldn't escape books. Luckily, the opposing side valued knowledge as much as we did, and every effort was taken to save old tomes. A loaf of bread?  
Not on your life.  
But books were everywhere.

And when I had gone through my transformation I had been cooped up in that hellish hospital cell. And I read every single book I was presented with and a whole lot more I shouldn't have been reading at all. And having spent almost two years 'ill' I've read half of the Black Library as well. Reading makes a person intelligent. I believe that. And I had read an awful lot.

"Yes Professor," I replied sweetly, though I knew my eyes were like daggers. I ignored his condescending smile and the whisper he sent to Tom.

"Do make sure she doesn't blow anything up, dear boy," I'm sure he said.

Mechanically I dropped my books on the same bench as Tom.

He turned to me, an arrogant smile on his face.

"The potion's most sensitive ingredients are salamander blood-"

"And griffin claw," I interrupted in a monotone. "Yes thank you Mr Riddle, I know how to make a strengthening solution." His dark eyes sparkled with mirth at my agitation.

"Our esteemed professor seems to think otherwise," he murmured, his voice low and mocking. "And if I am required to call you Poppy it seems only courteous you call me Tom."

"I'll go to the store cupboard, Tom," I replied, his name dropping from tongue like the vilest curse. "You light the cauldron."

Forty minutes later a small glass vial containing a perfect strengthening solution was presented to Professor Slughorn.

"Well done, well done," Slughorn said merrily. "Ten points to Slytherin Tom, thank you for showing Miss Black here how it is done."

"On the contrary professor, Poppy instructed me on the correct procedure," he replied, his voice clear and polite. I almost snapped my head to look at him in disbelief.

"Always so modest my boy," he sighed, eyes twinkling. "Very good, you may go when you are packed away." With that he meandered over to the next pair of students who were struggling with a congealed brown mixture giving off the odour of gone off eggs.

"I think Professor Slughorn may be disappointed you broke his Black tradition," Tom said, not bothering to disguise his smug smile. "Oh how he liked to boast of it at every available opportunity."

I stayed silent, and for once Tom continued to talk, it seemed Slughorn's dismissal of any talent I may possess had put him in a surprisingly good mood.

"Tell me Poppy," he said. "How different are you from your family? So much that you have broken their most infamous tradition."

"Simple," I replied flatly. "I'm more cunning than they are." Tom outright laughed.

"Yes and that's why you have been sorted into Ravenclaw," he mocked. I rounded on him, I could feel the stinging heat of my glare.

"I am in Ravenclaw because I also possess a degree of subtlety, Tom," I spat. "Perhaps you could tell me what is more cunning, than not broadcasting to the entire world that that is your most prominent trait?"

"Are you telling me you're a snake in sheep's clothing?" he asked, his smirk returning, but I could see a strange sort of admiration in his eyes.

"What is more Slytherin than being in Ravenclaw?" I asked, a smirk forming on my own lips.

"Interesting," he said thoughtfully, eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Perhaps I have underestimated you somewhat."

I knew he didn't mean those words. I could see in his eyes he still thought I was a silly little girl who thought she could play the same games as snakes.

I was tempted to set him straight but that would only reaffirm his suspicions of my character.

"If you'll excuse me, I have things to do," was the reply I settled on.

* * *

Things to do it seemed was just a jog around the lake. But in my mind that was far more important than talking to Tom. His happy mood was far less bearable than his usual miserable demeanor I longed for a long, solitary jog to clear my head and give me focus. But it would seem someone had other plans. I managed one circuit around the lake before Abraxas Malfoy, his blonde hair almost blinding in the bright sunlight, waved me down.

"Abraxas," I greeted trying not to let it show that I would have preferred for him to carry on his way. My fast breathing wouldn't allow me to say much more so I bent over my knees for a moment breathing deeply.

"Impressive," he commented. He was talking about my running, but I noticed how his eyes were looking at me appreciatively, I tugged down my shirt. If Cassie found out I had been caught sweating by a Malfoy she would either kill me, or congratulate me- thinking it provocative.

Perhaps the latter, his eyes were still roaming my body.

"Do you run, Abraxas?" I asked innocently, stretching my hamstrings slowly.

"I play Quidditch, of course I run," he replied, finally finding his gentlemanly manners and focussing on my face only. "Physical fitness is very important."

"I know I plan on trying out for this year's team," I said, he didn't look as shocked I would have expected. I suppose Lucretia had set the standard for Black girls playing sport. She was a chaser and as good as Alphard and better than Rosier by a mile.

"Really," he said, smiling. "Well good, we don't have enough female flyers here at Hogwarts. I look forward to playing you. What position do you play?"

"Keeper," I replied.

"Alas, I'm a seeker," he sighed. "But you will be up against Alphard's chasing; do I have reason for concern?"

"I'm sure you can ask Alphard that," I laughed. "We have played a great many friendly matches."

"I am sure you have," he grinned. "What do you say I join you on your next run?" I surveyed him hesitantly for a moment.

"I'm not sure Abraxas-" I started, I was used to running being a private thing, I wasn't sure I needed Abraxas with me all the time.

"A trial run," he proposed, grinning flirtatiously. "If you will excuse the pun. If you outrun me, you can leave me behind and I will treat you to dinner in Hogsmeade next weekend." I supressed a smile, was that meant to be a subtle way getting me to go to Hogsmeade with him?

"I run at six tomorrow morning," I said firmly. "If you're not here at six o'clock sharp, I start without you and when you fail to catch up, you have to treat me to a bar of Honeydukes chocolate as well."

"You have a deal."

* * *

After a quick shower and change of clothes, I made my way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Poppy!" Came a familiar shout from behind me. Orion and Cygnus were running down the stone steps.

"Poppy we have to talk to you," Orion said quickly, without breaking stride they picked me up with an arm each and whisked me into a deserted corridor leading from the hall, my legs kicking uselessly underneath me.

"What is it?" I demanded, wrenching my arms free as soon as they put me down. "I wish you'd stop doing that," I muttered as an afterthought.

"It's Cassie," Cygnus whispered, as Orion put up charms to ensure no one eavesdropped.

"She's gone mental!"

"What do you mean?" I asked my curiosity trumped my concern.

"This idiot," Orion said, elbowing his cousin in the side. "Told her about what happened in potions. She's furious."

"Well what can she do?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. My run had calmed me down after the incident; surely she could not be upset.

"She's gone to Slughorn!" Cygnus exclaimed. "She's going to shout him down. Threaten to set Pollux on him and withdraw all the funding our family gives to Hogwarts."

"She's not," I breathed. Surely she would not do something so headstrong.

"If Slughorn doesn't back down, he will floo call Pollux and if he doesn't support Cassie, she is in for it," Orion explained.

"No, no, no," Cygnus said, shaking in head. "My father wouldn't do that to Cassie, she's his little sister for Salazar's sake."

"It would cause uproar in our family," I murmured as it dawned on me what would happen if this went wrong for Cassie, I turned to Cygnus. "Our Grandpa Sirius and your Grandpa Cygnus, would never forgive him."

"Or they'd never forgive her, for putting our family in that situation," Cygnus pointed out.

"The family is going to be torn apart!" I groaned. "And it's my entire fault… again!"

"Don't be silly Poppy," Orion said firmly. "The blame was laid equal between Grandpa and Uncle Lycoris last time and it's all Cygnus' fault this time, for not being able to keep his big mouth shut."

"We need to calm down, and stop laying the blame here," Cygnus said steadily. "We're jumping the wand, none of us know what has happened between Cassie and Slughorn yet. She could be in the Great Hall eating dinner quite happily now for all we know."

We shared a look and sped off in the direction of dinner, sending first years in the Entrance Hall ducking and spinning out of our paths.

We raced into the Great Hall, turning some heads I noticed. Cassie was not present. Orion swore under his breath.

"Orion Phineas Black that is no language for a gentleman."

We spun round to come face to face with the very person we were looking for.

We almost let out a relieved laugh when we saw the superior smirk on Cassiopeia's face.

"In your next Potions lesson the three of you will be making Elixirs of Euphoria alone and in complete silence. I expect nothing less than full marks from each of you," she told us haughtily, before flashing a wicked smile.

"Yes Cassie," we chorused, satisfied; she elegantly took a seat for dinner.

"How is it she has every person in the entire castle wrapped around that perfectly manicured little finger of hers," Orion mused aloud, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Don't question it, cousin, just accept its gifts," Cygnus sighed.


	4. Part I- Chapter 4

It was an hour past curfew when I was making my way back along the corridor near the library. I was on prefect duty, so had no fear of retribution, but there was just something about the at castle night that made you move quietly, so as not to disturb the silence, which seemed so eerie in comparison to the bustle of the daylight hours. It was strange, what were people afraid of disturbing, ghosts?

I made hardly a sound as I stepped along the corridor, so when I heard the noise of muffled conversation I was still well around the corner from where it originated. Swiftly, I extinguished my lantern and cast a silencing charm around myself.

Curiosity took over as I caught a glimpse of a shock of red hair, next to a pale, lithe form with raven curls so similar to my own. What were Cedrella and Septimus Weasley doing out at this time, and more importantly- what were they doing together?

Carefully I slipped behind a tapestry on the bend of the hallway and pressed an ear to the fabric. The hushed conversation stopped, and had I not noticed the lack of footsteps perhaps I would have believed them to have left entirely. I shifted so I could see through the thin gap between the fabric and the stone.

Cedrella was there, pressed up against the wall, her mouth firmly attached to the Weasley boy's.

I had to cover my mouth to stop me from gasping aloud. Cedrella had snuck out of the Slytherin common room to meet Septimus Weasley for a kissing session? I could hardly believe it. Reeling from my discovery and feeling too awkward to watch any longer, should their contact escalate further, I exited the alcove and hurried in the opposite direction with a lot less stealth than previously. Luckily Cedrella was much too engaged in other pursuits to notice.

From then on, I patrolled the corridors near them, because I did not want anyone else interrupting their meeting. If the news should get back to Cassiopeia, all hell would break loose.

I prayed that Cedrella was not serious about Septimus, for he was a Weasley and our family would never stand for her being involved with a blood traitor- which of course the Weasleys were renowned in pureblood society for being. At least it was obvious why they had chosen to meet in secret in a secluded corridor.

I was all too happy when my patrol was over and I could go to sleep and let those worries dissipate.

* * *

"It's forty three seconds past six, Abraxas," I called, as the Malfoy heir jogged down the slope to meet me.

"And yet you have not started without me, I'll take that as a compliment," he said with a wink.

"Come on, I've got a dinner to win," I goaded, as I finished tying my thick curls up into a heavy ponytail.

To Abraxas' credit, he lasted a lot longer than I thought he would. He was three quarters of the way around the lake when he started to falter, which was a good few miles, and then stayed only a few paces behind me, until almost the end.

"I wasn't counting on you doing a sprint finish," he laughed, clutching his chest as he caught his breath. "I think your dinner in Hogsmeade is well deserved Miss Black," he said with an outlandish bow.

I just laughed.

"Come on, let's shower before breakfast," I proposed, turning back to the castle with a small smile.

"How can I decline an offer like that, from such a beautiful lady," he teased, flirtatious smile lighting up his face.

"You Mr Malfoy are incorrigible," I replied stiffly, but he could see the corners of my mouth tilting upward. "You know perfectly well what I meant."

"Using long words like that won't put me off darling," he replied, winking provocatively.

* * *

"You have one hour, you may begin!"

The atmosphere was tense in the potion laboratory; Slughorn had made it quite clear that producing this Elixir of Euphoria was a test. I had not missed how the professor had once again moved me to the front, next to Tom. It was his way of ensuring I did not use Orion and Cygnus to cheat, perfect Tom would never go against Slughorn's wishes. I couldn't help but resent the man for his distrust in my character and disbelief in my abilities.

With more care than I would usually have taken, I peeled and diced the shrivelfigs. The class was silent, except for the bubbling of cauldrons and the dull thud of knives on chopping boards, until the very last moment. Tom and I were both mere minutes away from decanting our elixirs when Tom grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing," he hissed, Slughorn was inspecting Orion's potion on the other side of the room. "There is no peppermint in the recipe."

I wrenched my hand free and picked up my wooden spoon, continuing to stir the mixture.

The pair of us finished simultaneously and delivered a vial each, to be marked. Slughorn inspected Tom's first, which was a brilliant sunshine yellow colour. Of course it was perfect and Tom was awarded full marks.

Next he took mine, lifting the bottle to his nose to smell the sweet, aromatic aroma it produced.

"Peppermint," he said thoughtfully, frowning slightly.

"Yes sir," I replied. "Just a sprig."

"Why my girl, that is inspired, it will counteract the nose tweaking and excessive singing wonderfully," he explained.

"That was my intention Professor," I replied, a smug smile creeping across my face.

"You will receive 110% on this assignment, Miss Black, and twenty points to Ravenclaw," he said, regarding me with a mixture of interest and surprise.

"Thank you Professor."

I did not miss the look Tom sent me. Had he never been beaten in a class before?

* * *

Whilst Slughorn seemed to have an innate grudge against me, Dumbledore it seemed had a soft spot for the first Black to dare to break the mould and transfiguration was always a joy to attend. He was an engaging and passionate teacher, so I could not help but wish he would never become headmaster because as he did, he lost his vitality and became concerned only with putting the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders. For now though, I was glad for the chance to learn from one of the greatest transfiguration masters in centuries.

After transfiguration came lunch, where I was beckoned over to the Slytherin table.

"Congratulations, I knew you would do me proud," Cassiopeia said with a smug smirk. I replied with a humble shrug.

"Poppy darling, there's a seat next to me, won't you join me?" Abraxas requested from a little further down the table.

"I'd be delighted Abraxas," I replied, flashing him a smile before bidding farewell to Cassie, who gave me look which spoke volumes about how she approved, in favour of sitting amongst the sixth years.

"So Poppy, have you decided where you would like to go for dinner in Hogsmeade?" Abraxas asked as I lowered myself into the space next to him.

"I hardly know Hogsmeade at all," I admitted, helping myself to a few pieces of crusty bread to go with my vegetable soup. "I only went a few times in my childhood and I have not returned in many years."

"In that case I will give you the grand tour, and surprise you with somewhere fabulous," he replied with flourish.

* * *

"Poppy, can I talk to you for a second?" Robert Davies called as I made to leave the hall for my next lesson. I said goodbye to the Slytherins and joined the seventh year, who also happened to be captain of the Quidditch team.

"What is it Bobby?" I asked, using the nickname everyone in Ravenclaw tower called him by.

"It's about try-outs," he said. "You are the only keeper to sign up. So you're in."

"I am? But I could be awful for all you know"

"Better awful than non-existent," he pointed out. "We're having a pre try-outs practice session tomorrow. I expect you at the Quidditch pitch for seven."

"I'll be there."

* * *

I was sat in the library with fellow Ravenclaws Lizzie and Casper, doing the essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts that we had been set that afternoon.

I had written two feet when I felt the prickling sensation on back of my neck of being watched. Discreetly, I lifted my gaze from the desk, taking count of everyone in view. Soon it was apparent who the student in question was.

Raimond Lestrange was sat with Avery and Riddle, stealing frequent glances now and then up at the table. It was soon obvious that it was not me he was gazing at, it was Lizzie. I bowed my head again to hide a small smile. Those looks were of desire, in an innocent kind of way, something one would not associate with the Lestrange heir.

Raimond Lestrange _fancied _Lizzie.

I almost giggled.

For now I had leverage.

* * *

Quidditch practice went well, despite the drizzle which plagued the players, making visibly low. By the time Davies had seen me fly for ten minutes his knees were almost weak with relief.

I had not always been a fantastic flyer; it was something which I again, attributed to practice alone. For when I had first flown on a broom I had been quite awful, but I had flown a lot over the years and developed into a very good player for a fifth year- well a sort of fifth year anyway.

Nevertheless it was with great satisfaction that I accepted my _**P. Black 1**_, Quidditch robes. I knew at the end of the year they would be hung proudly form the walls of Black Manor, where my grandfather, Lord Sirius presided. It was strangely sweet, the gallery he had, displaying the achievements of the teenage wards of his house.

* * *

"Raimond!"

He cut an imposing, regal figure, as he turned he bowed his head politely, seeing who it was calling after him.

"Miss Black," he said amiably. "Good evening."

"Evening," I said with a smile. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

"Of course, I was just heading to the library to meet with Abraxas, Tom and Alphard, I have a few minutes to spare," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Lizzie Turpin," I said firmly.

"Lizzie Turpin?" he asked, brow furrowed as if trying to remember her face, but the way his skin paled was enough to convince me my musings were correct. "Oh the Ravenclaw girl in your year, I can't see why that would concern me."

"Nice try Lestrange," I replied with a knowing smirk. "Let's cut the shit." He lifted his chin confrontationally. "I know that you fancy Lizzie." My tone was high and irreverent.

"I do not _fancy_ anybody," he bristled hostilely, folding his arms across his chest. I knew I had him.

"There's no need to outright lie to me Lestrange, you and I both know that Lizzie is driving you positively crazy," I provoked, taking a step toward him, getting in his personal space. "And if you don't do anything now, you will leave Hogwarts and never come across the opportunity to talk to her again. Is that you want?"

He was silent, regarding my words through narrowed eyes.

"What is it you want Black?" he asked, his tone was curious and perhaps a little amused, rather than malicious.

"I want to strike up a deal Lestrange," I replied. "I have what you want, a friendship with Lizzie and you have what I want, influence within Slytherin house."

Raimond's eyebrows rose, whatever he was expecting, that was not it.

"Cassie was right," he commented. "You really are more Slytherin than you're given credit for."

"Should I take that a compliment?" I asked.

"From me? Most definitely."

"Then what do you say, we help each other out?" Raimond thought for a moment.

"I think it's time for us to become the best of friends, Poppy," he proposed. "My housemates will spend time with you, because you are with me and they will realise you are more like them than they thought."

"And in return, Lizzie will see that you can't really be all that bad, and will be spending time with you enough to realise her undying love for you."

Raimond narrowed his eyes again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You have yourself a deal ," he said, holding out his hand. I grasped it firmly and we shook once, before he lifted my hand to his lips.

"Raimond," came a shout.

I almost jumped out of my skin, lowering my hand, Raimond turned to the voice, to see Tom Riddle walking toward us.

"I was just coming to find you, you're late," he said, eyes flicking from my face to his, suspiciously.

"My apologies, Poppy was looking for directions to Professor Sinstra's office," he lied with ease; it was notably easier for him when matters of romance were not concerned. "Are you alright to find it now?"

"Yes thank you, I'll let you get back to your friends, goodnight Raimond, goodnight Tom," I said pleasantly, giving them both a kind smile.

Raimond gave me a swift, friendly hug to send me on my way and Tom bowed his head in farewell.

I deliberately walked away in the direction of the astronomy teacher's office, satisfied with my success.

On second thought, I decided I would in fact visit the Professor Sinstra's office, as I had told Tom I would anyway, it would not do for him to come checking up on me and realise I and more importantly, Raimond had lied.

I knocked once on the door and was greeted with the bright smile of Professor Sinstra.

"Poppy my dear," she cooed. "I was wondering when I could expect a visit from you, come in, come in."

"Cassie said your new quarters were nice, Aurora, but this is lovely," I complimented as I seated myself in squashy armchair.

"Well my aunt Cassie is never one to exaggerate," she laughed, handing her a steaming cup of tea.

Aurora, -along with Cygnus, Alphard and Walburga- was in fact the niece of Cassiopeia and Dorea, for their older brothers, Pollux and Marius were quite a few years older than themselves. Aurora had only been teaching for a year, fresh out of gaining her mastery in Astronomy, so was only a few years older than the girls, herself.

I liked Aurora, because just like myself she was part of the Black family, but had questionable origins. The Blacks didn't know who my mother was, and Aurora was the daughter of a squib, Marius Black and a halfblood.

We continued to talk for an hour and a half, before we realised the time.

**(A/N- This chapter indicating Poppy's surprise at Septimus/Cedrella, might hint at who Poppy was in the future... or it might be a red herring and there was just too much fighting going on for her to ever research her ancestors. Who knows? But this is the time to say that some canon pairings from this era will NOT be happening, but likewise some will. Some of them will be directly or inadvertently due to Poppy's actions, does that mean she's created an alternate universe from the one she was born in? I don't know. Timeywimey stuff is confusing, but I'm calling it time-travel rather than going into dimensions and stuff, because in my head just by an extra person breathing and disrupting atoms in a different time an infinite number of universes were created and that's just confusing... I just realized this AN has next to no purpose. Thanks for reading, and an extra special thanks to _AvalonTheLadyKiller_****for being the first reviewer on this story. **)


	5. Part I- Chapter 5

I was eating breakfast the next morning when I was interrupted from my toast by Raimond dropping carelessly into the seat beside me, ignoring the astonished looks of the Ravenclaws who sat around him.

"Poppy," he greeted, smiling as he reached for his own piece of toast.

"Good morning Raimond," I replied, curiously.

"I've come to extend an invitation your way," he explained promptly, before taking a large bite. "We're having a little party tonight, in the common room." He then leant in.

"For now, it's a single invite only, you can invite a Ravenclaw or two in the future perhaps," he murmured, raising an eyebrow as he fixed me with his penetrating stare.

"Of course Raimond, I'd be delighted to attend," I said brightly, pleased that he had got to work so fast.

"Excellent, I shall accompany you from Ravenclaw tower at eight," he said, bumping our shoulders together playfully and winking shrewdly as he rose from the table. "Walk with me later? A turn about the lake?" I nodded with a smile. "I'll see you then."

Casper and Hazel, the only two of my Ravenclaw friends awake this early on a Saturday, slid up to me.

"I didn't know you were friends with Raimond Lestrange," Hazel said under breath. "I'd watch it."

"Don't worry Hazel, for one, he's in with Cassie, and believe it or not he's actually a reasonably nice person…" I said seriously, actually a little touched by their protectiveness. I smirked. "Well for a Slytherin anyway." The pair sniggered.

"Oh what it would be like to be untouchable," Casper sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not sure if it would be worth having to put up with Orion and Cygnus' antics at Christmas though."

"Oh Casper it's so far away why must you remind me!"

* * *

Bundled in our thick cloaks Raimond and I strolled arm in arm around the lake, today the weather had taken a turn for the worst. But the drizzle and light fog gave the mountains an eerily beautiful glow. We traversed a large rock in our path, and came to stop when we reached the tree line. Our cloaks were of course fashioned from only best material so we could sit upon the damp ground without the need for charms.

"I have been thinking about something," he said. "I was wondering if I might ask you a personal question."

"Of course," I replied.

"I know your family are like mine, followers of the old faith. Do you believe in the same?" Raimond asked carefully,

I was silent for a moment, regarding my companion appraisingly.

"I do," I said softly, breaking eye contact with him. I sighed and admired the rays of sunlight dancing over the ripples of the lakes surface.

"Perhaps it was the way I was brought up, but I cannot make sense of magic in any other way."

Raimond gave me a small smile.

"I feel much the same way," he agreed. "It is such a pity, that when wizardkind went into hiding, the old ways were lost."

"A grave shame indeed," I agreed.

"When you turn sixteen, are you to visit the high priestesses?" he asked in a whisper, eyes darting around, as if checking once more for eavesdroppers.

"I have not yet decided," I said thoughtfully. "It is so taboo now, to follow the old faith. It has been tainted with the deaths of many."

"People, even muggles commit many atrocities in the name of religion," he said sagely. "It reflects the belief system in a negative light, when in reality; it is all man's doing."

"Indeed," I said. "Just because the wizards of old were known to use dark magic does not mean they did so because they were of the old religion, they did so because of the time. It was acceptable then. But people find that hard to understand nowadays."

"Because they are spoon-fed the lies by the ministry," Raimond whispered. "Poppy, have you heard what they say?"

"What do you mean?" I asked casualy, not wanting to give much away.

"There are murmurs, you know. About an uprising."

I swallowed hard.

"I have heard them," I said simply. "Whether I believe them or not is a different story all together."

"But do you long for the change it will bring?" he asked, eyes boring into mine. I could see the passion and longing in his eyes, I'd seen in the hearts of many a revolutionary in the future. It was a look often seen in the eyes of Harry Potter himself.

"I do," I whispered. "We all know that the ministry is not working, that it needs to be reformed. But the ministry will not back down quietly, they have a lot of money and a lot of influence. There is no way they would fade into the background willingly."

"That is why the old families are clubbing together, we have fortune and contacts which could wipe out the ministry."

I was thoughtful for a moment.

"I fear the violence that would spread," I admitted. "But I believe that in the end, perhaps it would be worth it."

"And your family?" Raimond asked. "Are they…" I nodded.

"My great-grandmother was a high priestess of the order," I told him softly. "I am telling you this in strictest confidence Raimond."

"Despite being the wife of Phineas Nigellus, she was sentenced to Azkaban when they found out. She was only twenty five, she was on the run for years, eventually the ministry caught up with her, and she killed herself. All of my close family are descended from her; I think my grandfather would invest all the money we have to avenge his mother. It's just the younger generation who don't follow the old faith, it's not really anything to them, they just join in when their parents and grandparents are around."

"I just want you to know Poppy, that the Lestranges will always be allied with you in this cause. Our views are identical." I gave him a smile.

"Come," he said, standing up and extending his hand. "Lunch time is almost over; we shouldn't be late for lessons."

He was smiling as he spoke, a small genuine smile. I didn't expect to actually like Raimond Lestrange, but even I had to admit the first day of the friendship I forced was going rather well.

I stood and took his hand.

* * *

"Just a word Poppy," Cygnus muttered as we met in the library that evening. "It would not have occurred to Raimond, but Slytherin parties are, as a rule, formal. I have my suit pressed, I'd advise you to find something appropriate, so not to stand out."

"Thank you Cygnus," I muttered back, sending him a grateful smile. "I'm sure I have something."

"You're a Black, you must have at least twenty suitable dresses in your trunk," he teased.

* * *

At five to eight, I walked down to the common room, and on the way, was informed by no less than three people that Raimond Lestrange was waiting outside the common room. _Punctual_, I smirked. Thanking each of them and I hurried down at a faster pace.

I was wearing a simple, well-fitting black dress that would neither make me stand out for being ostentatious nor for looking awful. The minimalism made it easy to wear some Black family jewellery; it didn't hurt, when going into the snake pit, to broadcast your connections.

"You look positively exquisite Poppy," Raimond complimented when I joined him, kissing my hand.

"I would say the same for you, but you've lost your jacket," I teased , shaking my head at his rolled up shirt sleeves and visible trouser braces.

"Ah, but my top button is done up," he countered amiably, straightening his tie.

"I should think so," I scolded playfully. He laughed and offered his arm.

"Let us proceed."

Slytherin common room, which was usually dark and dismal, had been illuminated by floating candles and the pretty melody of a string quartet of house elves.

"Straight from Lord Black's manor, I hear," Raimond murmured in my ear, catching the direction of my gaze.

"I thought I recognised them," I said flippantly, giving the elves a little smile.

"All forth years and under must be in bed by ten, house rules," he continued. "Cassiopeia is very strict on that rule, which upsets Walburga no end, that's when the wine and dancing music comes out."

"Where are my family?" I asked, straining my neck to try and get glimpse of them.

"Orion and Cygnus went to the kitchens, to bribe some more elves to do their bidding, Alphard is already in a broom closet with Druella Rosier- which is strictly confidential, by the way, and the girls always make an entrance," he explained.

"Oh."

"Raimond, Poppy," came a boisterous call from across the room. "Do come join us."

Turning we saw it was Abraxas, sitting in an alcove, playing bridge amongst a circle of Tom, Avery and Carrow. Elena Greengrass was also sat with them, but instead of playing, she was sipping gillywater delicately and watching.

Abraxas stood to bow and kiss my hand, Avery and Carrow quickly followed suit, as was the custom. It was a custom, I could tell Tom did not care for, but it was out of propriety that he too, rose slowly from his chair. He did not speak to me, instead favouring to address Raimond.

"I did not know you and Miss Black were so… intimately acquainted Raimond," he commented, his tone light and seemingly offhanded, as he brushed his lips so lightly against mine, that if I hadn't felt his cool breath, I would have missed the contact.

"I wouldn't say intimate in that tone, Tom," he replied good naturedly. "Poppy and I have struck up quite the friendship, but there is nothing more to it than that I assure you."

"Well you're a fool Raimond," Abraxas joked, visibly relieved as he swung an arm around my shoulders. "Who wouldn't want to be_ intimately connected_ to such a gorgeous witch."

I laughed politely and rolled my eyes exaggeratedly.

"Oh Abraxas, you do flatter me. But we are interrupting your game, please continue. I will join Elena in watching."

"Very well," Abraxas agreed. "Carrow, draw yourself another chair," he instructed, leading me to his. "Let me get you a drink darling." After summoning a glass from a table next to some punch, he reached down into the corner of the nook which was suspiciously shadowed, and out he pulled a small bottle of Gillywater.

"To your taste Poppy?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, accepting the glass willingly.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, when every member of Slytherin house was present, the Black girls descended the staircase. I brushed my curls from my face self-consciously, as they entered, each sporting sleek wavy hair, daring, dark dresses and lips painted a shocking red.

Cassiopeia, strolled gracefully over to the cluster of leather sofas by the fire, where the bridge players had relocated and joined them.

"Eyes out for Walburga," she ordered, her own eyes deftly fixed to the fourth year. "Any wine or boys and I want to know."

I hid my grin behind the rim of my glass.

The group were engaged in conversation until Cassiopeia stood, her voice magically amplified. As soon as she rose, the elves stopped playing and awaited her instruction.

"First, second, third and fourth years, this is your curfew. Anyone found out of their dormitory in quarter of an hour, shall be used as a quaffle by the Quidditch team tomorrow," she said, smiling sweetly.

Many heads turned to Abraxas, Quidditch captain, who smiled just wickedly.

"And I will be checking," Lucretia contributed, standing too. "I've been looking for a challenge, Gryffindor aren't one, so perhaps you will be."

"Goodnight," Cassiopeia finished with an air of finality, watching with satisfaction as every lower year turned on their heel and scampered toward their rooms. Well, everyone except Walburga, who stood still, and was fixing her aunt with an icy glare. _I wonder who she inherited that from_.

"Do not test me Walburga," Cassie said firmly.

"It's not fair Cassie," she moaned. "I'm fifteen and so are Poppy and Orion and Cygnus!" I felt uncomfortable watching her.

"But they are fifth years," she replied, unyielding. "And you are a girl, so you must go to bed."

"Poppy is a girl!" she whined.

"It seems I must repeat myself, Poppy is a grown woman and a fifth year, her birthday is next week. So she is permitted to stay. Next year, you shall be allowed to stay, if you show the maturity you cannot seem to find now."

"But you won't be here then! It is ages away!" she screamed.

Cassiopeia took a visible, calming breath and with a skilful flick of her wand silenced her niece, effectively stemming the imminent tantrum.

"Walburga that shall be lifted tomorrow at breakfast, perhaps that will teach you when to hold your tongue, now go to your room, I shall not tell you again. If Lucretia finds you out of bed, you shall not be exempt from the punishment and I will owl Pollux. Do make myself clear?" Walburga nodded once and stormed off upstairs, fat, angry tears rolling down her face.

"What are we to do with her," Cassiopeia sighed. "I must apologize for Walburga."

"We know what fourth years can be like Cassie, don't worry," Abraxas said kindly. "Why, when I was in fourth year we were so angry at not being able to stay downstairs during a party, we formed our own, rival party."

"I remember," Alphard laughed reminiscently. "And Dumbledore found us hiding in a closest and gave us detention."

"Come Abraxas," Cassie instructed, holding out her hand. "You know it is tradition for the Quidditch captain to start off the dancing."

"It would be my pleasure Cassie," Abraxas replied, bowing low as they swept off to the area in the vast common room reserved for dancing.

"Come on then, Poppy," Raimond said, with a grin.

"Pardon Raimond, that didn't sound like a dancing request," I teased.

"My esteemed Miss Black, would you do me the great honour of taking a turn about the floor," he said, bowing flamboyantly and rolling his eyes.

"That's much more like it," I laughed. "I'd be delighted Mr Lestrange."

Many dances and even more glasses of wine later, decorum dictated that Tom and I must dance.

I had seen Tom dance with Callidora and Elena; he was a fine dancer, if not a little stiff. He twirled about the floor, with a straight back, precise movements and pretty girl in his arms each time. But that was Merlin knows how many shots of firewhiskey ago, though he was nowhere near as drunk as Avery, who was crying, lay in the foetal position on the bridge table.

Slightly nervously I joined him on the dance floor, and I was surprised when he pulled me in close. This was how I might dance with Abraxas or Raimond without a second thought, but somehow here in Tom's strong arms it felt almost as if the other couples dancing around us were intruding a moment far too sensual for public display.

"Talkative today Tom," I commented, with a forced bright smile, my words slurring ever so slightly. Not enough that anyone in the room was sober enough to notice.

"Forgive me, for I was just thinking, who is going to hex me first, Malfoy or Lestrange," he countered, smirking. There was a different look in Tom's eyes, his usual look of distain was absent and I couldn't quite discern what had replaced it.

"Incredibly witty, as usual Tom," I replied, gaze still fixed on his face. Perhaps it was the wine, but from this close it looked as though he had been chiselled from marble.

"You aren't jealous are you," even as I said it, I laughed. Causing Tom to look down and frown.

"Oh come on," I laughed. "You must know."

"Know what exactly?" he asked, our faces got closer, so we could talk in a whisper.

"That you're the most attractive one here, stupid. No… stupid wasn't fair, you're also the most intelligent." As the words left my mouth I felt my mortification sink in, but I would not allow myself to look embarrassed, I raised an eyebrow as if I was confident in telling him this.

Tom's frown morphed into an arrogant smirk.

"Why, thank you for noticing, Poppy," he murmured, cordial but amused. "But we both know that you'd end up marrying them before someone like me every time." That was the very last thing I had expected to hear.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because, you're beautiful and they are wealthy," he whispered, raising his eyebrows, as if his point was proven.

"Please," I scoffed playfully. "I am rich enough alone. You insult me Tom."

"I pronounce you beautiful and I insult you," he replied. "You are far too hard to please."

"You know what I meant Tom, besides to me, beautiful is not all that fantastic a compliment, it's a fact. If you look around you will see a collection of beautiful girls who look frighteningly similar to myself. People may call it immodest, but if I did not believe myself to be beautiful, then I would be doing my cousins a terrible injustice. I was born in to a family of good looks; it would have been an achievement to escape them."

"So you prefer to be complimented on your own merit," he replied contemplatively. "Refreshing, especially in Slytherin house, where everyone wants to be commended on the achievements of their ancestors."

"Ravenclaw doesn't seem so ridiculous now, does it?"

"I never said it was, I have the highest respect for Ravenclaw," he refuted.

"May I cut in."

I jumped backwards in surprise, I hadn't realised our proximity, the distance between our faces was growing shorter with every passing word.

"Be my guest Abraxas," Tom said, bowing his head to me. "It was a pleasure dancing with you, Poppy." All I could do was nod.

Abraxas and I danced in silence, I stole a glance up at Cassiopeia, she was watching us with narrowed eyes, she noticed my gaze and returned it with a hard stare before she turned to partake in a shot of firewhiskey with Tom. No doubt she had sent Abraxas so to break us apart.

I felt strangely disappointed. There was something about talking so intimately with Tom that got my pulse racing.

When I next went to get a drink, Cassiopeia joined me, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Don't be fooled by a handsome face Poppy," she said, pointedly, before flashing her smile. "Come, the boys have requested a drinking game."


	6. Part I- Chapter 6

Lizzie and I sat in the library the next afternoon, to do our transfiguration essays. It surprised me when Elena Greengrass tentatively took the seat opposite me on our desk.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked, giving us a small smile. It amazed me how with a completely clean face and her long, shining golden hair pulled back she still managed to look like she was from a painting.

"Of course," I replied giving her a bright smile. Her and Lizzie said a slightly uncomfortable hello and we got down to our work.

We had almost finished when the forth seat on the table was also scraped back.

"Good afternoon," Raimond said, dropping into the chair. We shared a look and I smiled.

"Lizzie have you met my dear friend Raimond?"

* * *

Lizzie and I were meandering back to Ravenclaw later that afternoon when we heard shouting. We shared a look, Lizzie had a mischievous glint in her eye. We both shrugged and then smirked, she pressed a finger to her lips and we crept towards to the classroom door.

"Why are we having this argument again, Charlus! You're like a broken record," came the shout of a familiar voice that I could not quite place. Who would be arguing with Charlus Potter?

"Because I want us to be together, is that a crime?" he replied, his voice too, was loud and irritated.

"We are together, what is the problem?" the girl demanded.

"Yes, together, where no one can see us, behind the backs of all our friends. I can't do this anymore," he snapped, volume rising further.

"What do you want from me Charlus, to declare to everyone my undying love you and marry you in your great-grandmother's ivory dress?"

"You know all I want is for us to be a couple, a normal couple , a girlfriend who I can talk to without having to make plans days in advance or having to sneak away at night," he explained. "I want to be your boyfriend, not some dirty little secret."

"You know why I can't be with you," the girl said stiffly.

"Because you're ashamed of me, because I'm a Gryffindor," he stated, I could hear the resentment in his tone.

"It's not that, I would lose all the influence I have, everything I have worked for would go up in smoke, no one in Slytherin would respect me if I courted you officially," she explained, at that moment the penny dropped.

_ No, it couldn't be._

"And that's what's most important to you isn't it, Cassie, your image?" I heard Lizzie gasp softly at the revelation, but I ignored her, my ears pressed harder to the wood.

"You must have known this was never going to last Charlus," Cassie replied somberly, her tone almost sad, longing but harsh.

"I wasn't aware you were such a cold-hearted bitch, Cassie."

Slap.

I flinched as I heard the unmistakable sound of Cassie's hand lashing across the Gryffindor's face.

"No one speaks to me like that," her voice was low, dangerous. I felt almost felt afraid for him.

"We're done Cassie," Charlus said, his voice was rough, broken almost. "It's over. You're not the person I thought you were. I thought there might be something more to you than this ice queen of Slytherin image you portray. I hope having every student in the castle in the palm of your hand is worth it, in the long run."

"You cannot end it with me," she almost whispered, but she was not sad, more disbelieving. "I'm Cassiopeia Black."

"And I'm Charlus Potter, the only heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, your parents would have been proud. You know you could have done a lot worse than me Cassie. All this, all this stupid inter house bullshit, it will be over by July and out in the real world it will have no significance. And that's what terrifies you. You will have no control. But a Black and a Potter? That would have had significance."

"Charlus… I-" Cassiopeia tried to say.

"No," he interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. There's nothing left of us."

Then there was the sound of footsteps in our direction, I swore under my breath and pushed Lizzie through the nearest door. Immediately both our ears were to the wood, we could still hear the remnants of the quarrel.

"Charlus Potter, you cannot fucking leave me!" we heard Cassie scream. "Charlus!"

Then there was silence.

"Well shit," Lizzie muttered, looking to me.

"Lizzie, will you promise me not to tell anyone about this?" I asked. "Cassie is…" I looked to Charlus' little speech for inspiration. "Charlus is right, she's not coping well with the idea of having to leave Hogwarts into a world where everything is so uncertain. That's why she's so controlling."

"Of course, Poppy," she replied, her blue eyes sincere as she grasped my hand. "I wouldn't dream of telling a soul."

"Thank you Lizzie," I replied, and we shared a hug. "You're a good friend."

We waited a few more minutes to make sure the coast was clear and then made our way back to the tower. But all evening I couldn't concentrate on anything any of our friends were discussing.

"I'm going down to the dungeons to see Cassie," I whispered to Lizzie some time later. "To make sure she's okay."

"Alright," Lizzie said with a kind smile. "I'll see you later, if not, at breakfast."

Swiftly, I made my way to the dungeons and just as I reached the portrait hole, it opened.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked defensively.

"I could ask the same," I countered, perplexed by his standoffishness.

"This is my common room," Tom pointed out, glancing at his watch.

"I need to see Cassie," I said, where he was going held no interest for me, especially as I knew he would never tell me. "If you let me in, and tell me where she is, I will ask you no more questions and let you get on with whatever you are in such a hurry to do."

"She's in her bedroom."

* * *

"Cassie," I cooed, knocking gently on the bedroom door which read _Cassiopeia Black- 7__th__ year. _

"Cassie, will you let me in."

There was noise from inside and the door swung open with unnecessary force. To anybody who was not so well acquainted with Cassie, they would think she was fine, but I could see the way her eyes were ever so slightly ringed with red and her cheeks shined subtly with the residue of tears and mascara.

"Oh, it's you, Poppy," she sighed. "Come in."

I accepted the invitation and glanced around the room. It was large and Cassie's belongings were scattered haphazardly around the surfaces. Of course she had her own room; everyone in Slytherin did- thanks to funding from their ancestors.

Cassie dropped down heavily onto the bed, sniffing slightly.

"Are you okay, Cassie?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course," she replied, putting on a large smile, but it lacked the vitality and sparkle which danced her eyes when she was truly happy.

"Come here Cassie," I said, opening up my arms.

"I'm fine really," she insisted, I raised her eyebrows.

"Cut the bullshit Cassie." The older girl just gave me a sad look and sighed, leaning into my embrace. Cassiopeia did not cry, her face remained dry. I sat with her until the small hours of the morning, stroking her hair rhythmically.

She sat in stoic silence, her face hard and dead eyes focused on a bare piece of stonework.

"It's two in the morning," Cassie said, her voice was rough, almost rasping.

"I should sneak back to the tower," I said, eyelids drooping, making to get up.

"Don't be ridiculous," Cassie scolded, but her manner was subdued. "I'll find you a nightgown; my bed is big enough for the two of us." I agreed, indeed it was big enough and very luxurious, more than I would have had in my own room.

I used a spell to clean my teeth and after quickly changing into nightclothes the pair of us climbed into bed. Her bed was so wide, there was easily a foot and half of space between us.

"Goodnight Cassie," I said, as the candle was extinguished.

"G'night Poppy," came the morose reply. "And thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

The last two late nights had taken their toll, and I woke too late for Cassie to allow me to go back to Ravenclaw tower. I had insisted she use her own en-suite bathroom, so with an armful of Cassie's spare uniform, I walked the long corridor to the prefect's bathroom. It was still too early for anyone to be around, or so I had thought, and since Cassie's room was the closest I didn't bother to change out of her night gown.

I instantly regretted this decision when the door to the prefect's bathroom opened and out stepped Tom, impeccably dressed despite the early hour. Self-consciously, I ran a hand through my hair, which was looking wild and untameable thanks to the silk pillows Cassie loved so.

How did I not notice how the thin silk of the nightgown clung to my hips, and cut so deeply across my chest? I mentally cursed Cassie and her provocative gown when Tom's eyes raked down it.

"Abraxas was it? Raimond? Avery?" he questioned by way of greeting, brows raised. His tone was airy and unaffected, I clenched my jaw .

"Cassie, actually," I replied shortly, placing a hand on my hip.

"Well, I'll make sure to thank her for the view," he replied in a bored tone, raising an eyebrow and smirking before he brushed past me.

* * *

I was intercepted as I walked to dinner by Dorea. She was an anomaly when it came to the Black family, her skin was a little darker, her hair more of a chocolate brown, and she had warm, expressive doe eyes. Whereas Cassie was a queen, dictating the way Hogwarts was run, Dorea was a mother, comforting and familiar.

"Poppy," she said, in her low voice, as smooth as honey. "A word."

"Of course," I replied, following Dorea to a secluded corridor leading from the Entrance Hall.

"Word is you stayed in Cassie's room last night," she said cautiously, glancing around for eavesdroppers.

"I did yes," I replied. Did even that mundane piece of information make the morning gossip circuit?

"Cassie seemed out of sorts last night, that must be why," Dorea deduced. "What is the matter with her?" I remained silent.

"Poppy, she is my sister, I am concerned," she stated firmly.

"I know Dorea, you misunderstand my hesitation," I said, placating Dorea who could be so protective at times. "You see, I do not know the reason either. I have my guesses, but she is a closed book, you know."

"Well, what do you suspect?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"I think it is the simple case, that Cassie had an admirer, which she had to turn down. But it was someone she was quite fond of, and now she regrets that such a friendship has been lost," I lied smoothly. "But do not ask me anymore, it is just speculation after all, and I have no evidence, or names of who the man in question could be."

"Thank you Poppy," Dorea said with a relieved smile. "You have put my mind at rest, you are probably right. She did not seem too distraught?"

"More ill at ease," I replied tactfully. "Though you can never tell with Cassie."

We made our way to the Great Hall again, but once more, I was grabbed before I could reach dinner. I was starting to get hungry, and I got easily aggravated when hungry.

"Yes Raimond," I said politely, despite the fact my stomach was clenching with hunger.

"There's a rumour going round that you spent the night in the Slytherin dorms last night," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I stayed with Cassie," I insisted, rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure," he teased, giving me a disbelieving look.

"Positive," I swore. "Now if you don't mind I have some dinner to eat. Please ensure any rumours of my sexual exploits in Slytherin house are rebuked."

"I can't promise that!"


	7. Part I- Chapter 7

My room was starting to amaze me, suddenly on the bookshelf lay an old copy of a book on the mind arts, further inspection told me it was Rowena Ravenclaw's copy, no less, when I had seen the little scribbles in the margins I had squealed with delight. Not having time to read any before morning classes, I had skimmed the index and rushed up to the library the first spare moment I got.

That was the reason for me being in the library at lunchtime, but to my disappointment the mind arts section in the castle was severely lacking. There was only one book about Occlumency, and even then it was just the theory behind it. Perhaps the restricted section would be more helpful.

I made a mental note to ask Professor Sinstra in her next Astromony class, a whispered panic about how I felt one of the Slytherins trying to probe into my mind would be enough to ensure Aurora would sign the form.

"Occlumency, Poppy?" I jumped, but thankfully didn't scream, clutching at my heart.

"Must you do that, Tom?" I demanded, breathing heavily. He just smirked.

"Tell me, what secrets do have, that you would go to such lengths to protect?" he asked, leaning casually on a shelf and regarding me with a curious expression. I tried not squirm under his gaze.

"I was just seeing what the Hogwarts library has to offer, a dismal collection it seems, but I have no desire to learn Occlumency," I replied. Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Poppy, you're a Black and I'm not an idiot," he stated. "Which can mean only two things, either you are lying to me, which I would never accuse a noble lady such as yourself of doing but it is a possibility nonetheless. Or more plausibly, you are merely trying to use your above average intellect to try and dodge my question, and in face you have already learnt it," he deduced, dark eyes regarding my every movement.

"You know Tom you really are good at reading people," I said brightly. "Do you think I lived with Lord Black for years without him insisting I learnt? Can you protect your mind?"

"Yes," he replied assuredly. "I'm learning to delve into others'."

"Not with any help from the Hogwarts library," I muttered darkly, walking slowly down the aisle, trailing a finger over the spines of the books.

"And you, Poppy?" Tom asked. "Did Lord Black try to teach you Legillimency?"

"No," she replied. "He did not."

"And that must mean that you learnt from somewhere else," Tom said with a smirk. "You're not very good at evading my questions."

"On the contrary Tom," I replied. "You're just good at spotting my evasions."

"I have a proposition for you," he said. "If you are really are a legillimens, that is." I waited. "Meet me tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I need to practice my occlumency, with someone who is actively trying to break through my defences. I can swat away Dumbledore's stray thought Legillimency, but I need to know my mind can withstand a purposeful invasion," he explained.

"I might see something I shouldn't," I pointed out.

"You won't," he replied. "I am confident in my ability."

"What time?" I asked.

"Midnight," he said. "Late enough that no one knows that you're missing."

"Where?"

"I'll meet you outside Ravenclaw tower."

* * *

Sure enough, at midnight on a Monday night, all the studious Ravenclaws were in their dormitories. I hastily checked the marauder's map and saw that Tom was walking along the corridor towards the tower.

"Good evening Poppy," he said. "Are you ready?" I nodded once and we walked back the way he had come.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The dungeons of course," he replied, giving me a strange look. Perhaps my question was obvious. We slipped down a little used, rickety staircase, so to avoid the patrolling staff and prefects which could easily spot us on the grand staircase.

We reached the Slytherin common room and Tom stepped in first to check the coast was clear.

"Come on," he said, ushering me in.

"Tom, where exactly are we going?" I asked again, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"My bedroom of course," he replied, watching as my eyes widened. "Unless you have a better idea of where will find sufficient privacy to do this."

"Oh Merlin, if anyone is listening to this now," I groaned, but followed him anyway.

We tiptoed through the labyrinth of corridors which was the Slytherin dormitory. All at once, a door opened, Tom slunk back into the shadows fluidly, but I was too surprised to move in time.

"Cassie?" came a groggy voice that I recognised at once. "What you doing up?" I sighed in relief; it was too dark and too late at night for Abraxas to notice it was not Cassiopeia in the hall. He wasn't expecting to see me so he didn't.

"I left an earring in the common room, I didn't want the elves to steal it before morning," I replied in the haughtiest voice I could muster, and pushing my shoulders back to emulate Cassie's superior stance. "Now go back to sleep, before you wake anyone else up."

"G'night Cassie," he mumbled, through a yawn.

"I can't believe you pulled that off," Tom muttered as he pulled me down the corridor, at a faster pace this time. I could tell he was impressed, I just shrugged.

Finally we reached the door with Tom's name on, but he stopped me, pulling out his wand and aiming it right between my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, still in a hushed voice but outraged.

"I have to key you into the wards," he whispered.

"Oh," I said, deflating. "Why have you warded your bedroom?"

"Because I don't like people touching what is mine."

Oh.

He opened the door and we slipped in, candles illuminating as we did so. Tom's room was not unlike Cassie's in size. Though his bathroom was smaller and did not have a bathtub. Also, whereas Cassie's room was cluttered with trinkets, Tom's was ordered, a large bookshelf almost bowed under the weight of the old heavy books he had acquired. The surfaces were host to neat stacks of potions ingredients and parchment. I noticed the small cauldron, bubbling in the corner of the room, but chose not to mention it.

He drew up two emerald green armchairs with his wand, placing them on the rug, near the small fire. We took a seat, and locked gazes.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded once and I drew my wand.

"Legillimens," I said clearly, wand aimed straight between his eyes.

Immediately I could see images,_ the Great Hall of Hogwarts, it must Tom's sorting. I saw the little boy, his eyes filled with wonder, rather than shaking with fear like his future classmates._

I immediately drew back, removing myself from Tom's mind.

Focussing myself back to the physical world, I saw he was breathing deeply and looking at me with irritation.

"You pulled out," he said reproached.

"I didn't want to see anything I shouldn't," I defended.

"Again!" he instructed. "And don't leave until I push you out this time."

"Fine."

Willing my own mind to quieten so I could focus on Tom's I gently eased myself into his mind. Enough that he would know I was there, but it would make it easier for him to dispel me. I saw Tom, he was studying the library, it would be easier for him to push me away if I found a memory which meant something to him. My consciousness swam through his, but it was harder than it was last time, this time he was putting up some resistance. Good.

_The Slytherin common room appeared, looking much like it did at the party a few days ago. For a second I was startled, from behind I thought it was me sat next to Tom, but it was Cedrella. She was leaned forward, draping herself over his side, a glass of wine tipping precariously in her hand._

_"Tom," she crooned, drawing circles on his shirt._

_"Cedrella," he replied, not looking impressed, plucking the glass from her hand and setting it down on the coffee table._

_Even though she was not head girl yet, Cassie stood up and made the speech. Tom made to leave._

_"Tommy, you can stay," she said desperately, latching on to his arm._

_"There is never an exception to Cassie's rule, Cedrella," he said sombrely. Cassiopeia it seemed had heard him._

_"Tom is correct," she said, looking at Cedrella with distaste. "He is only a fourth year."_

_"Cassie, please," she begged. For a second Cassie looked torn._

_"What kind of example would that be setting to the others," he said fairly. "Goodnight."_

_"Tom no!" Cedrella squeaked, running after him, her long legs wobbling like a new born foal in her heels. She grabbed him, banging their heads together as she pulled him in for a kiss._

I wanted to see no more of this memory, it stung like bile in my throat, though I wasn't sure if it was out of shame and sympathy for my cousin or if it was Tom being kissed by someone that wasn't me, the last thought shook me.

I was feeling a lot of resistance from Tom now, so I continued.

_I was in a garden of an old, bleak house, again there was Tom, he was crouching next to a bush with sparse, dry leaves and sharp sticks_. Suddenly I felt a lot more resistance, it was as if Tom was almost desperately trying to expel me from this memory, I caught a glimpse of the winding tale of a serpent, so pulled back. I didn't want him to know that I knew of his ability to speak to snakes.

Back in his room he was hunched over, breathing laboured and brow sweaty.

He took one look up, seeing me unaffected.

"You didn't even try to stay," he accused.

"I could tell you really didn't want me to see what happened," I said with a shrug. He leant backward with a sigh.

"I thought I was better than that."

"You would have expelled most people," I said honestly. "I'm just good at mind arts, I've had years of practice." He frowned at me curiously and I inwardly cringed.

"How," he asked. "Tell me." His voice was strong, commanding.

"When I was young and travelled with my father, I used to accompany him on business," I said guardedly. "Most people can tell if their minds are being invaded, but they have to be concentrating on the person they suspect to be doing it. His… associates would be too busy keeping tabs on him to suspect the nine year old."

"You had it mastered at nine?" he demanded, banging his fist on the arm of the chair.

"I couldn't do Occlumency and I could only look into people minds enough to see memories connected what they were currently thinking about. I had grasped the basics at nine," I clarified with a modest shrug. "I had a natural gift, I admit."

"If you're so excellent, you'll let me try and look into your mind," he said.

"You said yourself you haven't practiced at that as much," I pointed out, trying to discourage him. He didn't back down. "Fine, whenever you're ready."

"Legillimens," I heard him say loudly. I imagined my mind being pulled backward and a thick, white wall slamming down between our physical bodies.

I heard Tom cry out in pain, my eyes snapped open to him clutching at his head.

I jumped from her chair, instantly regretful; I knelt down next to his knees and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It will only last for a minute," I said. Sure enough, moments later Tom was sat up again.

"So I have to emulate that," he deduced thoughtfully, his mind already processing how to improve.

"Not yet," I said, reseating myself. "To start off with, you have to accept that a good legillimens will get in to your mind, you just have to keep the important memories away and only show them the ones of no significance. Imagine your mind as a pond, you have to stir it, make sure that important memories always float away, just out of reach. You have to imagine them moving away in more than one direction, down, up and around, like a rotor is churning the water up.

"Try again," I instructed. "I'll show you." He was hesitant. "I won't block you like last time."

He agreed and once again, entered my mind. Carefully, I led him through my mind, showing him images of Hogwarts in the last few weeks. Tom pushed harder and instantly regretted it.

Suddenly he was in darkness, he couldn't sense anything. It was as though he was in an infinite space, but he felt a nauseating sense of claustrophobia, he couldn't withdraw. He couldn't leave. He felt panic bubbling within him. I could feel it all, he was in my mind..

"See what can happen when you try and delve in the mind of a Legilimens," I said "I could keep you here forever, parted from your physical self, if I was feeling especially cruel."

I changed the scene and a pristine white beach appeared, so real Tom could feel the sand brushing at his skin.

"I could find the perfect setting for you," I told him serenely. "Keep you there for a while and then release you. You'd be driven insane with longing; the real world would never be good enough. I could possess you; drive you insane with the pain of having your own mind squashed by one stronger. There are many things you can do with Legillimency, I don't know many at all in the scheme of things. But it's just as easy for it to backfire and for you to become the victim, which is why you always have to use it in moderation and only when it necessary… or when you're teaching someone," I added with a smirk.

"You may leave now, withdraw yourself, so I don't hurt you," I said kindly.

Back in Tom's bedroom, he was looking enlightened, like a vast array of knowledge had just been exposed to him.

"That was… quite spectacular," he stated. "But my head hurts too much to do anymore tonight."

"Very well," I replied, glancing at the clock. "It's almost three already."

"I will walk you back to Ravenclaw tower," he said, but he struggled to stand, he was exhausted from his mental exertion.

"Go to sleep, Tom. I can walk myself. But thank you for the offer," I said cordially. He nodded once, just as I was about to close the door.

"Thank you, Poppy," he said in a small voice. I poked my head back around the door.

"My pleasure Tom," I replied, slightly stunned and more than a little pleased. I gave him a small smile,. "Any time."

"Goodnight."


	8. Part I- Chapter 8

Orion passed me a note in Potions, the Blacks were having a meeting in the common room at seven. So after I had finished reading the third chapter of the mind arts book I had found in my bedroom I hurried down to the common room. I was the last one to arrive, feeling uncomfortable I checked my watch, still three minutes early. There was a seat left next to Cedrella, but I couldn't help but inwardly cringe and instead sat between Dorea and Alphard.

"Good evening, Poppy," Cassie said as I entered. The sofas and armchairs were arranged in an equal circle, but immediately all eyes locked to the eldest Black. looked about the room everyone looked to her to lead the meeting. _Of course._

"I have received an owl from my brother," she stated, pulling out a sheet of parchment.

"To my dear sister," she read, in a strong, clear voice. "It has been decided that this year, the Blacks will go for Christmas at Black Manor. If agreeable to you all, you will travel by train to Kings Cross Station on the last day of term. You, Callidora and Lucretia will apparate home and elves will assist your younger cousins. All of you, will be staying at Black Manor for the entirety of the Christmas holidays before returning to Hogwarts in January. The rest of the family will join you once their professional engagements cease for the holiday season. Uncle Sirius has agreed that you may invite your school friends for a party on New Year's Eve, should you so wish. Please give the enclosed packages to my forgetful children. Irma and I send our love to all of you. Yours faithfully, Pollux Black."

She threw three small packages to Alphard, Cygnus and Walburga. Aphard, excitedly unwrapped his wand holster, Cygnus; his favourite Quidditch gloves and Walburga her preferred quill.

"Well, Christmas is going to be manic then," Lucretia concluded with a sigh. "But it does mean three weeks of beating you all at Quidditch!"

I laughed as the torrent of abuse which followed that statement filled the common room, the most polite of which was 'bugger off, you fly like a merman on a boulder', until Cassie put up a hand to silence then.

"I take it we are in agreement with their plans then," she deduced, shaking her head at their antics.

There was a round of shrugs and nodding.

"So it's settled, now on to New Year, what does everyone think about the party?" she asked.

"It has to be the best party Hogwarts has ever seen," Orion said firmly.

"It's a Black party, it has to be spectacular," Cedrella agreed.

"I vote we invite the entire upper school," Charis proposed.

"Hey!" Walburga shouted.

"Fine," Charis groaned, rolling her eyes. "And fourth year."

"_All _of them?" Cassie confirmed. "Are we sure we want _everybody_ running amuck around Black Manor." I watched eagerly to see how this would pan out.

"Bloody hell, come on Cassie," Alphard scoffed. "We all know this whole inter-house rivalry is all bullshit." Cassie visibly paled.

"And besides," I laughed, trying to clear the tension in the air. "We can use it as an excuse to boast." Cassie gave me a small smile.

"It's settled then," she said breezily. "Everyone shall be invited." She considered Walburga, who was leaning forward, hands pressed forward in begging position, eyes wide with desperation.

"Even fourth year," she sighed eventually, her lips upturned into a grimace at the thought of Walburga and her friends running around the manor.

Ignoring Walburga's whoops of delight, Charis pressed on.

"We need a theme, everyone must dress up," she stated.

Cassie looked pensive for a moment.

"Everyone must dress up as a colour," she said. "Charm their hair, wear the right clothes. They must be completely one colour to get in."

"That's a surprisingly good idea," Cygnus said with a shrug. "I'm all for it."

Everyone agreed on the idea, but Orion was frowning.

"Pray, what is the matter Orion?" Cassie questioned impatiently.

"The Malfoys are spending Christmas in France this year," he explained. "And Abraxas didn't want to go see his ghastly distant relatives, so he is staying here at Hogwarts. He won't be able to come."

"And Tom will be at Hogwarts too," Cygnus pointed out. "And Raimond."

Cassie thought for a moment, she knew how much all of her family would miss the company on the three boys who were good friends to many of them.

"Very well," she said. "I will owl Uncle Sirius in the morning and ask him if we may have a few friends to stay for Christmas. I'm sure he will be more than happy to accept."

"Capital idea Cassie," Alphard said, clapping his hands together.

I guess it was settled then.

* * *

I had been pouring over my book for so long that I had missed dinner.

It was fascinating. So far I had read the principles of thought insertion and was eager to try it out. The idea of making someone have an idea or a feeling, and think it was their mind that came up with it, was enticing. It had taken me so long to read the first section because I had been visualising and practicing as I went. My mind was already conditioned for mind arts, so I hoped that after a few tries, it would come naturally. The next section was making people act voluntarily on those feelings.

I first tried it out, when I was on my way down to the kitchens; it was not yet curfew and a trio of Hufflepuff first years passed me on the way to their common room.

Carefully I tried to plant a feeling in the closest one's mind and was extremely satisfied when I heard the quiet chuckle he gave.

"What's so funny Gavin?" another asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering something," he replied vaguely. "I hardly know."

Almost gleefully, I descended to the kitchens.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Tom," I commented as I stepped through the painting of the fruit bowl.

"I missed dinner," he said disinterestedly. "I was practicing."

"I'll have a plate of dinner made up," I said to the nearest house elf, which was looking up with large, awaiting eyes.

"Yes Miss Poppy," the elf replied, scampering off.

"Any luck with it then?"

"I've been practicing what you said, and I think I have the motion worked out, but it's a lot harder with someone else in your mind. It's like you don't have enough space, to think about what to do next," he explained, stabbing his pork chop with irritation.

"It will come with practice," I told him. "Besides, you are very good, easily the second best student here." Tom sent me a dark look as he chewed his pork chop, I grinned.

"Do you want me to try again?" I asked. "Gently, to check your movements are correct."

He nodded once and I entered his mind. Sure enough, when I probed gently, I was greeted with nondescript memories of little importance. I pulled out quickly.

"That was very good," I complimented, accepting the plate of food from the elf. "You have perfected the movement, that's quite an achievement in such a short time. "

"Don't patronise me, Poppy," he snapped, his dark eye aflame. I frowned, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," I said calmly.

"Of course you didn't," he snarled. "You just love to prove that you're better at me at something. To flaunt what cheap legillimency tricks you know."

My anger flared.

"How dare you?" I demanded. "Do you think I would just let you prance about trying to read people's minds until one day you caught a good one and they did unimaginably gruesome things to you from the inside."

"Telling me would have sufficed," he snarled. "You're just _dying_ to prove you are as accomplished as every other fucking Black in this school. You have to have something which defines you as better than them, because their blood is pure and you don't know about yours."

My jaw dropped. It was as if Tom had slapped me across the face.

"And I suppose never knowing my mother is something to be laughed at, isn't it," I said in a low voice. "The fact my parents aren't together is my crime, the fact my mother is dead and that I have a loving family who took me in regardless of how they feel about my father's choices is something that I must be punished for."

"Do you truly believe that if we come from questionable beginnings, that we cannot rise above them?" I asked, tone clipped, one eyebrow raised in challenge. "Next time you ask for my help, I'll be sure to remember to ignore it," I said finally, turning to an elf. "I will eat this in Ravenclaw tower, please collect the plate in half an hour."

The incessant rage was still bubbling within me, and I fully blame_ that_ for what I did next.

"Goodnight Tom," I said icily, before turning, so I could not be accused of sharing eye contact. I pushed the image of us kissing into his mind, hot and angry and passionate. It was not a simple peck, but a sinfully fervent and lustful kiss, that would torment him for hours. I left the kitchens without a second look, smirking at the delicious torture I had just inflicted.

Later, I sat in bed and wondered what in Merlin's name I had hoped to achieve with that.

* * *

I went for an extra-long and early run that morning, by the time Abraxas joined me, I had already ran one lap of the lake. He greeted me, but I kept pace, my eyes focussed. Of course, Abraxas kept up with me easily this time, but I was determined and kept a steady pace until the end.

Abraxas, who had run with me all the way round, had not said a word other than his original greeting. Though usually, he was a little dense when it came to emotional matters which should be dealt with tact. Even he could sense the hostile air I must have radiated, the clench of my jaw and the steely set of my eyes, he must have thought that someone had upset me. They hadn't.

Someone had enraged me, incensed me beyond his own understanding.

When we reached the Entrance Hall, I still had not uttered a single word. He respected this and did not push instead he just gave my hand a brief squeeze and silently made his way back to the Slytherin dorms.

I didn't even notice really, my mind was on someone else entirely.

* * *

_I want to talk to you –T_  
I scrunched the scrap of parchment into a ball and carried on writing what Professor Binns was dictating, it seemed I was the only one doing so.  
_Poppy, I mean it –T  
_I sighed and with more than a little aggravation, scribbled a note myself before flicking across the room with the snap of a finger.  
_You said enough last night –P_

_I wanted to apologize -T_

Of course he did. I rolled my eyes and went back to my class notes.

_Poppy, I'm exhausted from all this practicing, I wasn't in the right frame of mind at all. Forgive me, I should never had said such a thing –T_

_But it is how you feel, nonetheless. We have nothing more to say to each other –P_

_Meet me in the library at five- T_

* * *

"You're late," Tom commented casually, shutting his book.

"I never agreed to be here," I said coldly, sitting straight up in the hard wooden chair. Tom ignored my comment, flicking his wand to erect privacy wards.

"Accept my apology Poppy," he said.

"You haven't given me one," I retorted, arms crossed. He sighed and looked to the ceiling, as if looking for divine guidance.

"I am _sorry_ for talking to you in such a manner," he said, as if it pained him to do so. "It was out of order."

"Okay," I replied in a small voice, not meeting his eyes. "I understand that practicing must have put you under a lot of strain."

"You must understand, I …admire your distinctions and I appreciate you showing me your abilities, it was most enlightening." I was silent. "I don't know why I said those things to you in the kitchens. It was as though my mind was an elastic band, and it was finally stretched until it snapped. I assure you it will not happen again."

I nodded once.

"I can sympathize," I grudgingly admitted.

"Forgive me Poppy," he instructed, his voice was softly persuasive, his eyes imploring_. Or manipulative. _

"I forgive you."

A pleasant smile spread across his face. I ripped my eyes away from his lips.

"So you'll still practice with me?" he prompted. I was silent for a while.

"No Tom," I answered eventually, shaking my head. "I have my own practicing to do."

"Don't be like that," he said, tempting her. "I'll make it worth it your while."

"You have nothing that I want," I said, bristling.

"Come on Poppy, you know I can give you everything you have ever desired," his voice was low, enticing; I couldn't help but be drawn to it. "What do you want? I can find out who your mother is."

"It does not matter who my mother is," I said firmly. "My mother left when I was a baby and then she died. Her identity is of no importance to me. She is better of left in the past."

Tom looked surprised, but only momentarily. He hid it well.

"I will help you," I continued. "But I will call in my repayment in the future." I smirked and he gave a small laugh and nodded.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore," Tom sighed, leaning back in his chair and massaging his temples.

"You said we were going to practice all night," I pointed out, grinning slightly at his surrender.

"If you recall I never said what at," he countered. Immediately my mind skipped to something, highly inappropriate, though his tone had implied nothing of the sort, I silently scolded myself. Thankfully he noticed nothing peculiar.

"Right then," I said swiftly. "We'll practice something else." I conjured six colourful juggling balls into my hands, swiftly launching three at Tom, who caught them with ease.

"Are you going to tell me what the purpose of learning to juggle is?" he asked.

"It's meant to help with Occulmency," I said with a noncommittal shrug. "Or so I've read, because it gets different parts of the brain working."

Tom frowned, but picked up the balls nonetheless.

"Can you juggle?" he asked.

"I have never tried," I admitted. "But I've read the basic steps of getting started."

Twenty minutes later, I was watching Tom with amusement, for a beginner, he was actually very good and picking up the steps well. I on the other hand, was hopeless and my mind had quickly wandered to the other things I was learning.

I focussed on Tom, who looked completely immersed in the learning of such a trivial, muggle skill. Trying desperately to ignore the almost sweet look of concentration he had, I gently pushed an emotion into his mind.

"You know," he said suddenly, looking up with a bright smile. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"You are definitely better than me," I said, smiling back. I had manipulated the emotions of someone who was not a first year.

"Well you must be used to that," he teased, his voice was jovial, something I savoured. I didn't get to hear that tone from him often after all.

Giving him a disapproving look, but supressing a smile, I threw a juggling ball at his head. He caught it, a mere inch before his nose.

"Poppy, did you just try to assault me?" he questioned, fixing me with his burning gaze, yet his lips, upturned at the corners gave him a roughish expression.

"Purely accidental," I purred. "You know I would never do anything to compromise your safety."

"As if you could," he scoffed.

"You've never seen me duel," I said fairly, taunting him to react, but with my assistance, he was in too good a mood to retaliate.

"I look forward to it," he said, before looking pensive. "Would you like a drink?"

"A drink?" I repeated, almost stunned.

"Tea, coffee, wine, juice…" he listed, counting them off on his fingers. I gave him a strange look. It was as if I had just arrived to have a conversation with someone with social skills.

_Real, functional social skills. _

How much exactly, had I addled his mind?

"I think I'll need a glass of wine," I muttered weakly. Tom was obliging, and conjured us both goblets of a deep red wine.

An hour later, after an interesting debate about Ancient Runes, Tom walked me back to Ravenclaw tower and was even cordial in saying goodnight. I admit I did discreetly pinch myself at one point, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming about this kind of drastic and disconcerting change.  
I wasn't sure whether it was too unnerving to guide his emotions again.


	9. Part I- Chapter 9

Abraxas joined me for my run the next morning and was happily surprised to see me in a much better mood. We jogged further than usual, at such a slow speed we could easily hold a conversation.

"What time shall we go to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" he asked.

"I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at half past ten," I responded, raising my eyebrows to question his agreement.

"Half ten it is then," he replied with a grin. "I've decided on the best restaurant to take you to, Hogsmeade's best I'd say."

"It's only a small village, so I wouldn't expect there to be much choice," I said appraisingly.

"It attracts a lot of tourists, there are only a few along the high street but those lanes leading off it are just teaming with odd little shops and charming places to eat or get a drink. Only those who lack imagination or sophistication go to the Three Broomsticks," he scoffed.

"I suppose you're more of a Hogs Head man yourself," I joked.

He turned to me and fixed me with a pointed look.

"And what do you know of the Hogs Head, darling?" His voice was suddenly stiffer.

"Even in Ravenclaw you hear rumours of the dodgy dealings in that pub," I replied, still smiling as if I had noticed nothing strange going on. "If I were in the mood for an assassin, drugs or moonshine I might pay it a visit."

His face relaxed into a smile.

"You say that, but the Three Broomsticks has its dodgy dealings too," Abraxas said. "At least Aberforth makes _all _the customers leave at closing time."

I shuddered at his insinuation.

"Not for lack of trying. It's not his fault he sleeps alone. "

* * *

Saturday came as an overcast, blustery day. Abraxas of course, was completely averse to ruining his spotless leather shoes with the muddy walk down to the village, so a carriage was waiting for us at the school gates. I vaguely wondered who else could see the hauntingly beautiful beasts of burden which pulled them.

"So where are we going first?" I asked as we strolled arm in arm along the bustling high street.

"First we'll go for a cup of tea," he said, taking on his role as tour guide. "Then we shall browse some shops, stop for a quick butterbeer, and then take a gentle wander up to view the shrieking shack before dinner."

We took tea in a quaint little teashop hidden down a backstreet; at a table with a beautiful view of the mountains which towered so imposingly in this part of the world.

"Have you ever been up there?" I asked; I longed to explore the wildness just out of reach. I wondered how many people had actually ventured up into those peaks, not many I would guess, despite them being so close to Hogsmeade.

"Of course not," he scoffed. "Do I look like I climb mountains?" I smiled and changed the subject.

"Do you have a pet, Poppy?" he asked as we peeked in the window of the pet shop.

"No," I replied. "Well, not a Hogwarts. At Black manor, there is a cat. My grandfather bought him for the first birthday I spent with him. But he's more of a pet to the elves now, they just loved him and my affection was never quite as… fervent as theirs. He's too old to move to school, and thanks to the elves that dote on him so, he would never adjust to life as a pauper in Hogwarts."

Abraxas chuckled, a shook his head.

"What did you name him?" he asked, he sounded genuinely interested in my cat's name.

"Prospero," I supplied. Abraxas looked thoughtful, I looked away.

"Fitting, he was a sorcerer after all," he said. "You are a Shakespeare fan then?"

"It's Shakespeare Abraxas, everyone is a fan."

Next we went to Honeydukes and he treated me to a box of my favourite, Sugar Quills- along with an acid pop, to play a trick on Raimond. I then helped him pick out a new tie from the robes shop across the cobbled street, to wear at the next Slytherin party. Zonko's, of course everyone had to visit and I couldn't help but be intrigued as my companion discreetly ordered three dozen boxes of fireworks to be sent on to him.

The Three Broomsticks, was of course heaving on a Saturday when the students were allowed to leave the school. But one winning smile and few compliments from Abraxas and Madame Penelope had found us a table and brought us two warm, foaming flagons of Butterbeer. I was interested to hear that the heavily pregnant landlady was to call her child Jason if a boy and Rosemerta if a girl. But the landlady expected her child to be female, she could just feel it apparently.

_Interesting, I had always wondered the age of the barmaid I saw on my very first visit to Hogsmeade. _

We then visited the Shrieking Shack, which Abraxas had warned me was anticlimactic, but it was _the_ thing to do when visiting the village.

"Apparently some of your ancestors lived there," he mentioned as we approached. I regarded the deteriorating house and gave a shrug. I could imagine it had all the grandeur the Black family would insist upon, at one stage in its long history.

"They'd probably be both our ancestors," I said wryly.

We had dinner in a small, exclusive restaurant in the heart of the village. The food was delicious and I doubted I had ever had a piece of fish so succulent- though I would never dare tell the Black elves such. Thankfully our topics of conversation had not dwindled over the hours and we were still laughing heartily all the way to dessert. After we had discussed swimming the length of the lake for the final time, Abraxas as promised, took care of the bill and a carriage picked us up.

"You know we are later than curfew," I pointed out. "How did you get a carriage to come and pick us up?"

"Slughorn," he admitted with a smirk. "I told him I was taking a breathtakingly beautiful young lady out for dinner and he was more than willing to oblige in giving me a little help."

"I doubt he knew that was me," I laughed.

"He's coming round to you," he defended. "You wounded his pride by being placed in Ravenclaw, but he never misses a chance to covet a Black, and you are smart and attractive to boot and he always likes to make sure the successful ones are connected to him in some way. I am sure you can expect an invitation to the Slug Club by the end of the year, at least."

I wasn't sure I'd say yes even if he did.

We arrived back at the castle and Abraxas, who had been the perfect gentleman all day, walked me to Ravenclaw tower.

"Thank you for a wonderful day Abraxas," I said, with a genuine smile. "I really have enjoyed myself immensely." And it was the truth; it was nice to spend the day with someone who made me laugh so much which pomp and suggestive comments.

"It was my pleasure," he replied. "You can't have had nearly the fun that I did, so thank you for accompanying me. But may I ask you one thing?"

"I am listening."

"Surely, after being such an excellent and professional tour guide all day, I deserve a tip," he said with a flirtatious smile.

"I know you don't want my money, Abraxas," I said, amused.

"Of course not," he denied. "I want only one tiny thing in repayment."

"I'm waiting."

"A kiss."

"How about I give you ten galleons and be done with the whole matter," I proposed with a smile.

"I'm sorry, you should have read the contract before agreeing to the terms of the tour," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "When you accepted my invitation to Hogsmeade you agreed to one kiss at the end of the evening, you should always read the small print. It's just good business practice."

"Well fine, I guess you're right," I sighed, quickly swooping in and placing a firm kiss on his cheek, leaving a faint red smudge on his pale skin.

"A mere cheek?" he proclaimed.

"You should have been more specific in the small print, it's _just_ good business practice," I quipped, winking audaciously, before closing the door of the tower on him.

* * *

Sunday the 15th of September; otherwise known as _my birthday._

After I awoke that morning, I was in the Great Hall before I remembered. And after all, why should I have remembered, it held no real significance for me, for it was not the day I was actually born.

I was given a glaring reminder when I was jumped upon by my family, who ordered me to meet them in the Black common room after breakfast. I agreed and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"What was all that about?" Lizzie asked as she passed the bacon to Casper.

"Oh, just birthday rubbish," I sighed, reaching for a sugar to go on my porridge.

"Birthday?" Lizzie repeated in surprise.

"Poppy, why didn't you tell us?" Casper demanded.

"I've only known you for a fortnight," I defended. They sighed in acceptance, still annoyed at my secrecy. "I didn't think it was… polite… or important."

Abraxas on the other hand, knew it was my birthday and was keen to let everyone know he was good enough friends with me, that I should expect a lavish gift.

Just as I was about to leave the hall, he approached me, holding something large, with a cloth draped over the top and a large bow on the top.

"Happy birthday darling," he announced, giving me a hearty kiss on each cheek. "Orion told me the big secret," he said smugly. "I got you this."

I gently removed the cloth to uncover a large solid silver cage, with two tiny bundles of fluff huddled asleep in the centre, laid snuggled into an emerald green cushion and each other was a small tawny owl and black and white kitten.

"They were unlikely friends in the shop," he explained with a fond smile at them. "I supposed they reminded me of a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw becoming friends, and I know that without Prospero you're in need of a pet… or two."

"Abraxas," I exclaimed, not being able to tear my eyes away from them. Usually I was not an overly emotional person when it came to animals, but when I saw those two and I felt something within my magic tug, and instantly knew that Abraxas could not have chosen a better present.

"Does that mean you like them? Or that you are going kill me for getting you a present which leaves fur everywhere?" he prompted, laughing uneasily.

"Abraxas thank you so much, they are wonderful," I gushed, pulling him into a tight embrace which he could not return, as his arms were full. I gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek and eagerly took the cage from him.

"Apollo and Artemis," I declared without a moment's hesitation. "I'm going to go and get them settled into the tower before I meet my family."

"Wait for it," Raimond said, just joining us. "You'll need these." He handed me a bag. "Shrunken," he said when he noticed me looking at it curiously. "Everything you need. We picked Apollo and Artemis together, for the record." He shot a glare at Malfoy.

"Thank you Raimond," I said, in turn embracing him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This is so thoughtful of you both; I don't know what to say."

I had met with my family and looked appropriately grateful as they sang over lit candles, and everyone tucked into a piece of moist chocolate cake.

After I had received an assortment of books, sweets, jewellery, quills, clothes and other trinkets –surprising similar to present hauls from the future- I went back to Ravenclaw tower. After a long, bubble bath, I lit the fire and snuggled down into the comfiest chair, with a large mug of hot chocolate- which Cassiopeia had bribed the elves into refilling, without me remembering until I had been sipping gradually for seven chapters. Dressed in my most comfortable clothes, hair chaotically voluminous and beautifully soft, Artemis sleeping contentedly in my lap I continued my book on the mind arts until I ate the plate of dinner that mysteriously appeared on my table, and got a good, early night's sleep.

Why would anyone want anything else on their birthday?


	10. Part I- Chapter 10

The next month developed as one would expect. I kept up with homework easily, spent dinner every Monday night with my family, ran every other morning with Abraxas, had girly sleepovers with the Ravenclaw girls in my year, read numerous books which kept materialising on my bookcase, all buzzing with ancient magic and spent many evenings using Legillimency on Tom. By the time Halloween came around, Cassiopeia was spouting some rubbish about a Black-Malfoy wedding and I even felt I could count Tom and Raimond as _actual _friends, even if we didn't start on the best footing.

The Halloween feast finished at a reasonable hour, and I had been invited to the upper school Halloween party in the Slytherin common room and more importantly I was invited to bring my friends.

I emerged from the Ravenclaw common room forty minutes after the feast with Henry, Casper, Bradley, Lizzie and Hazel. It had taken a while to convince my closest friends in Ravenclaw that sneaking down the dungeons to party with the snakes was a good idea, but they had agreed in the end. Besides, the rest of our house had nothing planned, so it wasn't as if they were missing anything.

"I can't help but think this will end badly," Bradley sighed, as the sound of his huge clown shoes slapping against the floor echoed off the stone walls.

"Oh shush," Lizzie scolded, flicking her wand to silence the ridiculous sound which could cause us to be caught. I smiled, I knew Lizzie's almost instant agreement to the plan was out of support for me.

We arrived in the dungeons and the party was already in full swing, as soon as I stepped onto the cold flagstones of the common room, Abraxas was at my side, ready to whisk me away into a dance. He had bought two friends with him, under the guise of the three musketeers, and making sure my friends were not excluded I couldn't help but smirk as Raimond led Lizzie to the dance floor.

Cassiopeia soon sent the forth years to bed, but they were not too upset, for they had their share of dancing too. Tonight she was dressed in a deep emerald ball gown, a tiara perched atop a mane of glossy curls, she was a corpse princess. Cedrella, Charis and Elena Greengrass were dressed as matching skeletons, Callidora as what I recognised as Alice in Wonderland, but I was surprised Callidora knew who she was.

A few dances later, I went to get myself a drink at the table Tom was casually leaning on whilst he surveyed the room over the rim of his glass.

"You haven't even tried with your costume, have you?" I chided, pouring a glass of wine. He was wearing a long dark cloak, blood red waist coat and if possible he looked even paler than usual. Tom's only reply was aggressively baring his teeth, flashing two pointed canines. I chuckled and joined him in looking about the room.

"No one told Callidora that Alice wasn't a redhead yet then?" I asked, conversationally.

"This is Slytherin Poppy, knowledge of a muggle heroine's hair colour would cost them their reputation," he pointed out, as he cast me a look. "Besides, she's Ariel in human form is she not?"

"Well, it seems you are a fan of muggle children's literature," I responded, impressed.

"Occasionally muggles can provide fascinating reading," he said, pouring himself another glass of a deep, amber liquid.

"Speaking of fascinating reading," I said, eyes sparkling with excitement, quickly I looked round. "I got a new book earlier in the week, about art." He raised an eyebrow, cottoning on immediately.

"How about we go for a dance Poppy," he said in reply, knocking back his drink and offering his hand. "It might give us a little bit of privacy." He shot a look at the group of people advancing on the drinks table.

I smiled and accepted his hand; he led me off right to the centre of the dance floor, where we were less likely to be overheard because of the noise of chattering and singing.

"When you say art, I presume you don't mean painting," he said, taking my waist and pulling me into him.

"Quite right," I replied, fixing my gaze to his dark stare and trying not to focus on the feel of his hand through the thin material of my toga. "It gives the principles of using Occlumency on another person, in situations like… they've just seen something they shouldn't and before you can get to a private enough spot to erase the memory, you have to ensure no else gets access to it."

"And you think you could do it?" he asked.

"I thought perhaps I could learn," I said. "But I need your help."

"You need someone's mind to shield?"

"On the contrary, I need someone to do the breaking in," Tom immediately frowned again. "You see," I continued to explain. "You've basically got Occlumency shields now and you said yourself you wanted to learn Legillimency. Well I'll teach you, and as you get better at it, I will have to get better at keeping you out of someone else's mind."

He looked pensive for a moment.

"Just one problem," he said eventually. "That would mean we need to tell someone else about this, and Legillimency is illegal." I pouted exaggeratedly at his density.

"You don't think outside the box do you? Why can't we use a bystander? A first year who happens to be walking down the corridor, they'd never know, unless they were very skilled or looking right at us."

His doubt dissipated and a wicked grin quirked his lips, he leaned in more and said in a low, rough tone.

"Sometimes Poppy, you really impress me," he stated.

"Only sometimes?" I replied, head held high as we swayed to the music. "You wound me." I wanted to look away; his gaze was intense as if searching for something deep within my own eyes.

"Which Greek goddess are you?" he asked, running his fingers over the soft material at my waist. I couldn't supress a shiver. He smiled.

"Does it matter; they all looked the same didn't they?"

"Perhaps, but you have to choose one," he replied. I thought for a moment.

"Athena," I replied.

"Wisdom and battle," he commented. "Perhaps fitting. But she was also known for her virtue," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what exactly, Mr Riddle, is that intended to mean?" I asked stiffly, but I was still smiling.

"A lot of people in this room would be very disappointed if you were to share that particular trait," he said wickedly, turning me to view Abraxas who was stood, arms folded watching us with a hard gaze. Tom held me closer. I could feel butterflies forming in my stomach.

"I'm not going to rise to your teasing Tom," I countered, but giving him an indulgent smile.

"No, but Abraxas might," he retorted, gently brushing a stray lock of hair off my face.

"I thought you two were friends," I replied, trying not to laugh at the strange colour I could see the Malfoy was turning out of the corner of my eye. Tom leaned forward.

"That doesn't mean he has any claim to you," he murmured, lips brushing my ear, so close I could hear the rough tones in his voice and feel his warm breath playing on the skin of my cheek, blowing stray locks of hair of my neck. This time I fought the reaction to shiver in delight.

"Tom," I said warningly, but he could see the temptation in my eyes. "I think you may have had too much to drink."

"And you not enough," he said, pulling back from me and regarding Malfoy with smug satisfaction. I was oddly disappointed by the loss of proximity. "I best not annoy him too much, if we must spend Christmas together."

"You accepted?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Cassiopeia coerced me," he sighed. "With the promise of seeing ancient dark books and artefacts. What can I say? She is highly convincing."

"And what makes you think I'm going to share them," I asked, grinning.

"I'm sure I can convince you," he replied, his gaze suddenly burning my skin. I gave a tinkling laugh.

"You know Tom, I think you're right," I said airily. "I haven't had enough to drink, but we can continue our dancing later?"

"I look forward to it," he replied, pressing his rough lips firmly over my hand.  
Tom _never_ did that.  
It was so unexpected, yet exquisite that I gasped audibly.

He smirked.

Later, flushed from the exertion of dancing the jive with Raimond, I squeezed myself onto the sofa between Abraxas and Tom.

"What are we doing?" I asked, as Cassiopeia handed me a glass of what smelt like firewhiskey, without a word.

"Drinking games," Abraxas replied.

Near two o'clock the Ravenclaws stumbled back to the tower, doubting for once that the Slytherins were really _that_ bad. I however did not move from the settee until nearer four, when Cassiopeia finally announced that it was time for bed, as Raimond had vomited on the rug and the smell would make them all queasy too.

"Poppy, my darling," she said, her words slurring together as she extended an arm around my shoulders. "Would you like to stay here for the night?"

"That's okay thank you, Cassie," I replied. "I think I would like to sleep in my own bed."

"Very well," she agreed. "But someone must walk you back." The head girl turned, finger extended. Abraxas made to get up from his chair, smirking importantly.

"Tom," she demanded, pointing a finger at his chest. "You will walk Poppy home."

"My pleasure Cassie," he replied with a bow of the head. Abraxas looked crestfallen, which Cassie noticed.

"It would be highly inappropriate for you to accompany her Abraxas, who knows what you might do," she said with a smirk. "Now up to bed, shoo."

Tom and I strolled up through the castle with a lot less stealth than was advisable, but we did not notice for our blood was running hot and fast through our veins, buzzing with the alcohol in our systems.

"Even when irritating Abraxas isn't your design, you manage it," I laughed as we reached Ravenclaw tower.

"Naturally."

"Thank you for walking me back," I told him.

"My pleasure," he replied, his voice was rough again. I bit my lip. How could anyone look so good, so deathly pale? _Surely a vampire had never been so attractive. _

"Goodnight Tom," I managed to say. He lifted my hand and placed a firm, kiss on it. As he dropped it he smirked.

"No moaning this time?" he teased, I grimaced and whacked his chest with the back of my hand. He was chuckling at my indignation as he walked back down the corridor to the dungeons.

* * *

Cassie had received another letter from Pollux, so the family had been summoned up to the Black common room. I, after a very late breakfast walked with Cedrella up through the castle, she looked distracted and restless.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you Cedrella?" I asked a little harshly as I caught my cousin mid-fall, she had walked into a suit of armour.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied. I gave her a disbelieving look but did not press it further.

"So Poppy," Cedrella said in an airy tone, as if she was trying to be casual, and failing miserably. "Last night, Tom walked you back to the tower."

"Yes," I replied, eying her curiously.

"Did you… I mean are you..."

"What are you trying to ask me Cedrella?" I interrupted, giving her a hard look.

"I was just wondering if you and Tom had something together?" she said in a small voice, shrinking under my stony gaze. She looked embarrassed, but as if she would never sleep if she did not hear an answer.

"No, of course not," I answered, softening somewhat. "He merely walked me home, he didn't try anything."

"It's just you seemed to be so close, at the party," she countered.

"He was pissing off Abraxas," I replied with a smile. "You know how Tom is."

"No I don't," Cedrella exclaimed defensively, eyes widening as she realised how strong her denial was.

"I take it you and Tom had something before then?" I said cautiously. Cedrella looked at the ground. Were her eyes so bright because they were filling with tears?

"I thought we did… once," she said in a small voice, not making eye contact. "I… I thought he really liked me," she said hopelessly.

I stopped and grasped her hand, pulling her to a halt.

"Cedrella," I said tentatively. "Are you okay?"

The reply I received was a pair of arms flinging themselves around my shoulders, my heart dropped when I heard a sob escape.

"Ced," I said again, rubbing her back unsurely.

"I thought he liked me," she sobbed desperately. "And he didn't, he didn't at all. He wanted to get in with Cassie all along. He used me."

"Oh Ced," I sighed, squeezing her tight and bringing a hand up to run soothingly through her hair. "You didn't love him did you?"

"No," she whispered. "But, he has this magnetism… that was enough. You've never heard the way he talks, the way he looks at you when you're…." she trailed off, her voice mournful, but strangely nostalgic.

I took a deep breath.

"Did you have sex with him Ced?" I asked, though I dreaded the answer. I felt a head shake on my shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't sleep with him and you didn't love him, you can move on," I proposed.

"I may not have slept with him, but I was closer than I care to admit," she said, her voice filled with shame. "I did not give him my virginity, but all of my dignity." I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, her words were enough implication that she would not be an entirely untainted bride, like was expected of her. Though hardly anyone was these days, despite what their elders were writing into marriage contracts. Cedrella could not hold my gaze and looked down at the floor.

"He used you Ced," I breathed, wiping a lock of her hair off of her tear streaked cheek. "But that doesn't measure your self-worth."

"It does," she murmured, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"Never let me hear you say that again Cedrella Black," I said in stern voice, eyes alight with indignation. "Since when did the likes of Tom Riddle have the right to make you feel like shit? What right does he have to control your confidence? You are beautiful and intelligent and you deserve so much more than how he treated you." My face softened into a smile.

"You are a Black, are you not?" I demanded, with a smile, praying I had got through to her. Cedrella took a deep breath and straightened her back, lifting her head high.

"I am a Black," she repeated, a smile which may have been a grimace lightening her features with determination. "You're right Poppy, I don't deserve what he thinks I do."

"You're worth more than that," I agreed. Cedrella wiped her eyes and smiled more genuinely at me.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, squeezing my hand.

"It's my job Ced," I replied.

We were late for the meeting Cassie had called, and she raised her eyebrows at us as we came in, as if questioning our new friendship.

"Apparently our esteemed Lord Black is questioning our guest list," she said, looking from person to person. "It seems it is not selective enough for him, and he respectfully asks if we wish to reconsider."

"Well we don't," Alphard said in a bored tone, looking over his shining leather shoes which were resting on the coffee table. "No one gives a shit about blood purity. Everyone is invited."

"All anyone cares about is money, and any one of the people here could come into a lot of it by some means, so we want them all on our side until they have given us a reason not to," Orion said sagely.

There were various noises of agreement.

"Then it's settled," Cassie said. "We will _respectfully,_ tell Uncle Sirius where to go."


	11. Part I- Chapter 11

I was distracted from my book by musings of my male friends at Hogwarts. First, there was Tom and what I had learnt from Cedrella, although an overwhelming protectiveness for my family had risen inside of me when I heard. When emotionally detached from the situation, it was easy to accept that it was very Tom to do, Merlin it was a very _me_ thing to do, and whilst it may have seemed like the end of the world to Cedrella, she was just a school girl and in the scheme of things, it was not the most deplorable of actions.

I did however decide to keep an eye on Cedrella, ever since I had seen her and Septimus, my mind had been plagued with questions about how it had occurred. In light of what she had told me, my only guess was that Cedrella's low self-esteem after her very brief affair with Tom came to an end, had caused her to seek solace in a man who would relish, cherish even, every aspect of her. It was not that Septimus was ugly, far from it. But his lack of fortune and connection with anyone outside of his own house made it that he could only dream of marrying someone like Cedrella.

Then there was Abraxas, who surprising had not tired of me yet. He joined me on my morning runs and Cassie had mentioned that he had been talking about me in the Slytherin common room on many an occasion.

But what perplexed me most was my birthday present, for there was a connection between not the only animals themselves, but me too. I had an inkling as to the nature of this bond, but unfortunately a book on the subject of magical familiars had not appeared on my shelf as of yet.

The problem was that familiars were rather out-dated, not many wizards ever found the perfect companion, let alone two and if they did they scarcely performed the ritual.

There was nothing about it in the Hogwarts library, I suspected it was because having such a link with an animal, undetected in the castle would be a perfect spying tool, and the likes of Orion and Cygnus would use it for mischief.

What _had _appeared on my bookshelf however, was a thin book, illustrating the path to animagi enlightenment. The process of becoming an animal at will, required you finding a form which fit you- a spirit animal muggles called it. If the animal was found through the method illustrated, results after dabbling in the physical magical change were faster and with a lower likelihood of injury. It was my present reading material, but it was proving difficult to apply the techniques, delving into my soul was harder for me than manipulating my mind.

* * *

I sat in silence in the middle of breakfast, carefully watching, trying to calm my nerves for the upcoming game.

Charlus Potter clad in his scarlet Quidditch robes had swaggered in, flanked by his friends, looking the picture of popularity and amiability. My eyes flicked to Cassiopeia and I almost gasped. Her eyes were trained on him, burning with malevolence. I thought I saw a quiver of her lips, ever such a small movement that could have been a murmur or just a trick of the light.

Almost as soon as I saw it, my attention was wrenched away, Charlus had tripped. His head bouncing as it smacked against the cold flagstones. Chaos broke out, his Gryffindor's friends were useless, but Dorea, who happened to be walking in after them took over. Cradling his head she barked orders, staunching the flow of blood from his temple with her skirt. I looked round for Cassie, but she had gone.

One thing was certain in my mind- Cassie had performed sorcery, it was only at the most basic level, but sorcery was illegal.

Sorcery was the practice of wandless magic, the government banned it when it purged out the old religion, they claimed it was because wandless magic was only ever used for dark magic. But it had been used my priestesses and followers of the old religion for millennia in the healing arts and prayer.

The bedlam calmed when Madame Pomfrey arrived, full of praises for Dorea. She had told everyone that Charlus was likely to be out for at least another day, so Gryffindor must prepare their substitute seeker for kick-off at eleven o'clock. The Gryffindors were lamenting the loss of their captain and seeker, thanks to such a simple accident.

But the Ravenclaws were secretly gleeful.

* * *

I was finishing lacing my Quidditch boots in the corner of the changing room when my only female teammate advanced upon me.

Miranda Skeeter was sharp and quick witted with platinum blonde ringlets, long scarlet nails which surprising had helped give her the extra inch to catch the snitch on many occasions.

"Not nervous, are you Black?" she asked, she had a perpetually nasal voice and her eyes were small and beady.

"Why would I be?"

"You have a reputation to keep," she pointed out acidly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are three female Quidditch players in this school," she said. "And we have an excellent reputation, you wouldn't want to tarnish that record."

"You've always been second to Lucretia," I replied, standing so I stood a few inches taller than the blonde. "I think maybe you're worried about being third best now."

"Please," she scoffed. "Bested by you?"

"You've always been crushed by Lucretia," I said, taking no small delight in how her eyes flared with rage. "Who do you think taught me to fly?"

Miranda looked murderous.

"I think you should save that anger for the pitch," I told her, smirking.

* * *

I was not nervous before the game began, all week I had almost forgotten about it. But when, under the direct scrutiny of hundreds I soared up to the goal posts, I did feel a twinge of anxiety and it spurred me on to prove myself. I had to show people I deserved to be on this team, not just because I was the _only_ keeper who tried out, but because I was good.

I had no doubt that Ravenclaw would win the game, after all Gryffindor was known for the strength of its seeker, not its chasers.

The whistle was blown and the ruby red quaffle catapulted into the air. Davies was on it first, speeding toward the Gryffindor goal posts, using brute strength and speed to scatter opposing flyers. Seemingly without effort the ball had slipped through Weasley's fingers and a shout of Ravenclaw 10; Gryffindor 0 rang about the stadium.

But then I had to be alert, I knew it would come to me next. Sure enough, Longbottom sped towards me, feigning right, but I could spot it easily. He may have turned his head to the other goal post but his body was still aiming to the left. Thankfully I was right, the ball left his hands and I deftly dropped into a roll. Taking the force of the ball with my chest and securing it with my free hand, I swung my hanging leg back up onto my broom. I passed it back to an impressed Davies, the screams of fear had turned into choruses of delight, for many of the spectators had never seen such a move executed in real life.

Minutes later, I had caught the other three shots the lions had taken and Ravenclaw had scored four more times. It was then that I saw the snitch, shining by my own goal posts, I wanted to shout to Miranda who was not so far away, but I knew it would never be heard over the roaring of the crowd.

The ball was coming back to toward me again, held by Jacob Finnegan who looked livid at not having scored a point yet. I saw his fury to my advantage, I knew he had a hot temper and could be easily provoked.

However this diversion was not necessary, for I had seen another coming my way in the form of a bludger. I would just have time to dodge it if I was quick, but in a last minute attempt to catch Miranda's attention- I didn't.

I loosened my grip on the broom and braced, willing myself to become as light at a feather.

It did not go as planned.

I was catapulted from my broom, soaring in a wide arc. According to what everyone told me later, my body was as limp as a doll when I was knocked unconscious. I did not see my ankle smash against the solid bronze goal post, or Dumbledore himself use immense magic to lower me safely down fifty feet. Finnegan apparently stopped in his tracks, dropping the quaffle which fell all the way to the floor, watching in horror as I spun, blood spraying. Miranda was the only player who did not stop, for when she looked at me she saw just what I had intended. Using the distraction of the other players to her advantage she quickly scooped up the snitch. No one noticed for they were all fixed upon the gruesome sight of my mangled body in bronze and blue robes.

By the time I woke up I was lying on the soft, muddy turf. My ankle was on fire, but I had felt worse, I could compartmentalise the pain. I was awake when the first person reached me; Davies had been the closest to where I fell.

"Poppy," he said, clasping my hand but daring not to move me in case I had broken my neck. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," I croaked, lifting an arm to wipe the thick, sticky blood that running into my eyes.

"What hurts?" he asked, as other players in red and blue gathered around me.

"My ankle and my head."

"Move aside," came a strong command. The huddle parted and Dumbledore knelt beside me, surprisingly quick on his feet. "Nothing to fear Poppy," he told me, running his wand over me. "We'll have you up to Madame Pomfrey in no time."

"Is it just her ankle that's broken, sir?" Davies asked, I could hear the concern in his voice but wondered whether it was for me, or his keeper.

"She has a small fracture to her skull Mr Davies, as I said, she will be patched up in a jiffy," he said, gently levitating me onto a conjured stretcher.

"But what about the game?" I pressed. I hadn't realised it had gone according to plan.

"That is hardly something to be concerned of now Miss Black," Dumbledore replied kindly.

"I suppose Mr Davies must find a replacement keeper for today," Madame Hooch chimed in, Dumbledore sent her a look.

"That isn't necessary," Miranda said, extending a hand. "I caught this whilst everyone was gawping at Black falling." As she said it, a glint of understanding lit in her eyes and she turned to look at me, eyes wide. I only gave a small shrug.

"Here Poppy," she said, tucking the snitch into my stiff pale hand. "You deserve this one." I shared a look of understanding with the Skeeter girl, she knew what I had done and a grudging respect had grown inside of her. We had reached a truce, at least for today. Even though I still hated everything about her and I was sure the feeling was entirely mutual.

Then I was ushered to the hospital wing, all I heard as I was floated away was the screams of what was undoubtedly Cassiopeia.

"That Bludger was illegal! It could have killed her! I want Grahams expelled! I shall owl Lord Black immediately!"

I couldn't help but laugh.


	12. Part I- Chapter 12

The end of Saturday was welcome. I had spent the afternoon in the hospital wing with a seemingly endless stream of fussing visitors. But there was one person whose absence I had noted. Tom. I wished I had concussion, because then maybe I could kid myself that I was just out when he visited. But that was stupid, maybe thinking we were friends to start with was stupid.

When I was discharged, I wasn't really in the mood to join in the Ravenclaw celebrations, or the scrutinising eyes of my family so I went to bed. Sunday, I sat quietly in the library, pouring over a potions essay. The sound of footsteps made me look up.

"Tom," I said warmly, smiling up at him.

But his face was stony.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked jovially, not wanted my unease at his expression to show.

"What's wrong with me?" he hissed, eyes flashing. "What is wrong with_ you_?" He slid into the seat next to me. I didn't have an answer.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded. He looked furious, and I could not think what I had done to upset him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling idiotic, what had I missed?

"Don't play dumb with me Poppy, it is not becoming," he seethed. I was stunned into silence.

"I was watching before your little accident," he accused. "You could have dodged it."

"It was coming at me so fast-" I tried to defend myself, but feebly obviously because Tom cut me off.

"It was tactics," he stated. I could not deny it to him. He shook his head, regarding me with evident distain.

"And I thought you were intelligent," he spat. His eyes raked down me, that scowl of disgust still tainting his perfect features, making him sour.

He stood abruptly, banging the desk and without another word he stalked off, leaving me confused and close to tears. I shook it off.

It wasn't like I cared about his opinion of me anyway.

I went back to my potions essay, but I hardly wrote another sentence, my mind was too preoccupied.

Frustrated, I resigned myself to going back to the tower and swapping this hard wooden chair for the armchair in my bedroom, but then the scraping of a chair being moved broke the quiet. I did not even bother to look up; for it was far too subdued to be the person I wanted to talk to.

"How are you feeling?" asked Liam's familiar voice softly. I just shrugged. We had not spoken in a few weeks, but it was as if nothing had changed, his manners were still easy and unaffected as if we were lifelong friends.

"That was some amazing flying yesterday," he said kindly, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you," I replied, I could hear my tone was flat and distant. I should have put more of an effort in to sound fine.

"Poppy?" he said cautiously. "Shall we go and talk somewhere private?"

I nodded silently.

We walked up to the seventh floor in silence and entered a comfortable common room with a merry fire, we knew we would never be disturbed up here in the room of requirement.

"Come on then Poppy," Liam said as we sunk into the sofa cushions. "What's wrong?"

"My ankle," I murmured, only half lying as I pulled at the loose thread in my sleeve.

"Wasn't it fixed? Does it still hurt?" he asked, concern laced in his tone.

"No," I said, tone clipped. "It feels fine."

"What is it?" Liam asked, reaching forward to grasp my hand supportively.

"I can't run for two months," I admitted, still the truth. Even I could hear the sorrow in my voice, and I could hardly tell him that Tom and I had argued for five minutes and that was the reason for my behaviour.

"Poppy," he breathed, shaking his head I could see the memories of every argument we had ever had about my 'obsession' with running raced through his mind. But I guess I must have looked so forlorn he did not have the heart to have another. "Come here."

I gratefully shifted into his lap, and leant into him, desperate for the warm comfort he provided.

"Poppy, is something else wrong?" he asked.

There was silence.

"I miss my grandparents, I didn't think I would so much, but I spent two years with them. It's so strange them not being here," I murmured eventually. "They were the constant which kept me from missing home, I suppose."

"I know, it is difficult Poppy," he said soothingly, stroking my glossy curls. "But I'm here, you're not alone."

"Liam," I breathed, turning to face him. "Thank you."

Our faces were close, too close. Slowly he reached out one calloused finger to a tear I didn't know was clinging to an eyelash and brushed it away with astonishing gentleness.

Slowly he leaned in towards me, I knew he was giving me time to pull away if I wanted to, but I didn't. He covered my lips with his own, and it was so familiar and calming and _normal._ For once I didn't have to worry about emotional unavailability and mood swings which almost winded me, so I let him kiss me. Tenderly he brought his hands up, caressing my face. I seemed so small in his arms, so delicate, I felt like I needed his protection. I melted into his kiss, drinking in the comfort and reassurance I so desperately needed.

We had done this half a hundred times before.

Liam was safe. That was all he was. But that was all I wanted. There was no fear of the unknown.

I didn't know how much Tom's words had affected me.

Later, tucked up against his side I couldn't comprehend how I had dealt without this for so long. The physical warmth he provided had morphed into my own contentment. He adjusted the blanket and pulled me closer.

"We've got time," he murmured, sensing how I was about to get up. "You can sleep." He was right, he knew I was tired. I nodded and closed my eyes.

The feel of his fingers as they traced the lines of my face was strangely soothing; I smiled slightly and nuzzled into his shoulder, but did not open my eyes. He smoothed my hair again, I cracked one eye open when his movements stopped. His own eyes had drifted closed, his heavy chest rising and falling slowly, rhythmically. I shut my eyes and let sleep overcome me as well.

* * *

Sunday evenings in the common room had a certain peaceful quality; many Ravenclaws were in the library studying for a full day of lessons the next day. So when I returned to the common room myself, I was not surprised to see it so quiet.

"Poppy," Lizzie beckoned; she was sat curled on a sofa.

"Good evening," I said, dropping down beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asked bluntly, her blue eyes surveying me critically.

"Of course I am," I replied, giving her a small smile. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"It seems like you've been hiding," she said, giving me look which halted the denial rising in my throat. "What is the matter?"

I sighed and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just worried about Cassie," I lied with ease. "She's the rock of our family, you know."

Lizzie gave me a sympathetic look and squeezed my hand.

"You worry too much," she said affectionately. "What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Nothing… working I suppose," I replied.

"Elena and Cedrella want us to go to Hogsmeade, to buy dresses for the Slytherin Christmas party," she said with a smile. "What do you say? Us girls can all go out together and have a lovely time."

"I wouldn't miss it," I replied. Lizzie smiled and pulled me in for a quick hug.

"Thank you Lizzie," I said sincerely, a small lump of guilt for not sharing my actual day's events with her when she was worried. "I'm grateful."

"What are friends for sweetie?" she replied with a grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I've got prefect duty," I sighed. "I should probably go and get my cloak and head off."

"I'm going to get an early night, I'll see you in the morning," she said as farewell.

* * *

Prefect duty on Wednesday was just as dull as Sunday's to start with, wandering the cold corridors, bundled under my thickest cloak to keep off the winter night's bitter wind which blew through the glassless windows. I was dreading January if it was this cold now. I patrolled the staircases most often, the action of climbing steps kept me warm, as well as being well lit with burning torches which gave off a little heat. Just as I was contemplating charming my lantern to give off more heat, someone had joined me. I jumped, the figure appearing the dark appearing out of nowhere, or so it seemed.

"Tom," I said breathlessly. "You almost made me have a heart attack."

"Well now we are even," he muttered, fixing me with an icy stare. I pretended not to hear.

"I thought you were patrolling the dungeons this evening?" I said, averting my gaze.

"I was, but it is cold in the dungeons and you know how the teachers are if they find you casting magic whilst on patrol, I thought I would venture somewhere a little less chilly," he replied. "I notice you did not deign to show up to our usual arrangement yesterday."

"Well usually you mention it beforehand," I defended, before trailing off in a small voice. "I thought after Sunday…"

"You thought wrong," he replied. "Just because you made an idiotic decision on the Quidditch pitch does not mean we can stop practicing."

"Okay."

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his decision to make- that I was upset that he jumped so quickly to condemn and ignore me. But I was so relieved that his silence was broken that the words died in my throat.

He nodded once.

"Goodnight Poppy."

* * *

Cassiopeia had summoned me to the Slytherin common room the next evening, I was greeted by a delighted Abraxas, who looked rather deflated when I said I had to speak with Cassie in private.

"But how about we sneak down to the kitchens afterwards," I proposed in an effort to lift his spirits. "Get a drink or something."

"Excellent idea Poppy," he said with a smile. "I've missed our morning runs."

"Not as much as I have," I muttered, before smiling politely and making my way to Cassie's chambers.

Cassie was lounging in an arm chair by the fire, a smug smirk on her face.

"Good evening Cassie," I said as I entered. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Cassie just flapped two pieces of parchment like a fan.

"What are they?" I asked, intrigued. Cassie sat up straight, taking her legs off the armrest, extending an arm to offer me a seat. I took it, still regarding the letters curiously.

"One is an invitation to a ball," she stated. "The other a letter from Lord Black."

"What does Grandpa say?" I asked eagerly.

"I shall read it to you," she said smugly. "Dearest Cassiopeia, I need your help in making a decision. You know how I value your knowledge about all things Hogwarts related. I have enclosed a copy of the invitation I received on Monday. You will notice it expresses Poppy's personal company at the prestigious Potter family Christmas ball. The Black family declined the original invitation from Lord Potter due to being Lady Black's birthday, but this is a formal invitation from Lord Malfoy for Poppy to attend the gathering as the date of the heir to the Malfoy title. I am of course eager to accept this invitation, further strengthening the alliance between our two noble houses but I am loathed to do anything against Poppy's wishes. I desire your input as to whether you believe Poppy and young Abraxas make a fine pair and if it is suitable for them to attend the ball together. Many thanks Cassiopeia and love to and from all the family, Lord Sirius Black."

I was silent.

"Well," Cassie demanded. "Is this not a cause for celebration? You have done it!"

"I don't understand," I said in a small voice.

"Lord Malfoy knows of Abraxas' intentions towards you, either they are honourable or he plays a very hard game," she said, with a wicked smirk. "Either way is perfect for us. I shall specially order you a dress for the occasion."

Cassiopeia looked so gleeful that I hardly knew what to say so I gave her a winning smile and looked suitably apologetic.

"Thank you much Cassie," I gushed falsely. "But said I would meet Abraxas for tea, so I have to go." Cassiopeia who had already pulled out a pile of thick catalogues just nodded and waved absentmindedly.

"Night Poppy."

Abraxas was surprised, but nonetheless happy to hear I was done with Cassie so swiftly.

"You seem out of sorts Poppy," he commented tentatively as we strolled down to the kitchens.

"Do I?" I asked disinterestedly. "I suppose I haven't been feeling well." Before he could press the subject further I decided to change the subject.

"Cassie wanted to speak to me about going to that ball with you," I said, giving him a pointed look. His eyes widened in horror and a blush crept onto his pale, angular cheeks.

"What?"

"The one near Christmas," I said, suddenly uncomfortable with his embarrassment. "She said that Lord Malfoy had sent my grandfather a request."

Abraxas brought a clenched fist up to his temple.

"I'm so sorry, Poppy, I would have asked you myself but I was too nervous and I had no idea my father would…" he trailed off in mortification.

"You? Nervous?" I scoffed. "Please." He shot me a look.

"Would you like me to explain how this happened?" he asked, ignoring my comment. I nodded.

"My father was badgering me whilst floo calling me last week, about whether I had an ulterior motive for not wanting to go to France this Christmas. He was insinuating perhaps I was seeing one of your family in secret, and he had this idea that Cassiopeia, of all people," he laughed. "Was the young lady in question. Now you can understand how I couldn't let that rumour be passed through high circles because it would hideously embarrassing when Cassie denied everything and I suppose I let slip my preference for your company over… well anybody."

"Well you'll be pleased to know that Lord Black accepts then," I replied, trying not to smile.


	13. Part I- Chapter 13

The first occlumency lesson after our Quidditch argument had started off perfectly normally, if not a little frosty at first. But two hours in, Tom had become so enraged by his inability to shut me out completely that a burst of raw internal power burst from him unexpectedly.

"Legilimens," he yelled, taking full advantage of this. I gasped as I felt him slam into my mind, it was strange, alien in fact.  
His Legilimency skill was astounding, it was like nothing I had ever witnessed or even read about before, against all odds I was drawn into my own memories, experiencing the same thoughts as I had the first time round.

_The wind was blustery as I climbed the final steps up the crag.__  
_

"_Ready?" asked my companion. __I smiled and nodded to a man with chin length raven black hair, calculating grey eyes and a kind smile  
_

"_Madame," he called as we__ approached the top. Finally what we had climbed all this way to see was in my view. Sat with legs crossed atop a large boulder was a woman, or what I thought was a woman. All I could see of her distinguishing features was a swarm of silver hair dancing chaotically in the wind, until she turned. __  
__She was beautiful.__  
_

_Her face was__perfect at first glance, seemingly ageless with wisdom that could warp a man's mind. As I stared, I could have sworn I could see faint scales as if they were just under the surface of her unblemished, ever so slightly translucent porcelain skin. _

_When she turned she did so with almost birdlike grace, her lithe shoulders slightly hunched, her elbows bent._

_Her eyes were hawklike with irises of coal black, and when her gaze snapped to my face it felt as if the bottom of my stomach dropped out. _

"_My, my," she breathed, her eyes darting over ever feature of the pair before he__r.__  
_

"_Lycoris Black, at your service, Madame," my father said, bowing low and with flourish. "And my daughter, Poppy."__  
_

"_I suppose Apolline sent you up here," she said with certainty as she rose to stand.__  
_

"_Indeed Madame," he replied.__  
_

"_And to what purpose?__" she asked, although I could sense she already knew the answer.__  
_

"_Naming."_

_Her eyes snapped to me.__  
_

"_She does not know, does she?" she said, her voice harsh. Lycoris shook his head._

_The creatures face softened, and she stepped slowly forward to me, arms outstretched._

"_You do not know your name," she crooned, placing soft, hot hands on my cheeks and looking into my eyes with compassion and a longing that seemed almost hungry.  
__  
__"How did this happen?" her voice was harsh once more, demanding as it was dir__ected at Lycoris._

"_I was not present when she was named, and her mother died without telling a soul, I believe," he admitted, face bowed in shame._

"_So that's why you came to me," she breathed, smiling sweetly. "Come child, sit with me."_

_I followed the woman, or whatever she was, grasping her hand like a child, though I was fifteen. Gently she guided me up onto the rock and we sat, hand in hand._

_Lycoris came as close as he dared__._

_Close your eyes child, this will not harm you," she said, I, with one last look at Lycoris complied._

_Immediately my mind felt warm and safe, like a hearth had been lit somewhere in my consciousness.__  
_

"_We know the first and last my dear, but it is your middle that is the significant," she whispered._

"_I don't understand," I replied in a whisper. In the future this kind of naming hard all but died out. "Why?"_

"_The magic of a new __born is very powerful, it seeps into the mother's mind. The first name is how others will refer to you, your last is the family whose lives you share, but the middle, magic itself determines the middle. It is why no father ever overrules the mother's decision on the middle name of their child in the wizarding world. Because magic tells mothers, it whispers in their ear."_

"_What are you going to do?" I asked._

"_I am a Veela seer child," she said calmly. "I am going to look into your magic and find such a name for you."_

"_But what does it mean?" I pressed.__  
_

"_Destiny__,__ my child."_

_As she spoke the words I felt magic being pulled from my core, the familiar hum was being stretched ever so slightly, it was flowing out of my body and into the sky. I panicked but did not break my contact with the Veela. Cracking an eye open I saw a string of flames being pulled from my heart, above our heads a letter was forming._

_M_

_The next was just a blob for now, but it would take shape soon.__  
_

"NO!"

He could not know.

I could hear myself scream as I forced down my mental defences so hard it felt as if my head had been slammed into a door. This cry was mingled with Tom's scream of agony as we were both catapulted back into our own conscious minds.

Immediately my wand was brandished and I had launched myself onto Tom, jabbing it into his heart. He was bent double, clutching at his hair, rubbing his knuckles into his forehead.

"I have never, ever, looked into your private memories," I raged, punctuating each word with a bruising dig in the chest with the point of my wand. "Never!"

"And you still wouldn't," he managed to choke out, his pain dissipating much faster than I had hoped.

"And what make you think I won't do it right now?" I spat, forcefully pushing my wand into the hollow of his throat making him look up into my eyes, wild with fury.

"Because then you would have no moral high ground," he sneered, not looking at all uncomfortable, a satisfied smirk stretching his lips.

Despite my anger, I glanced at them and the thought of how devilishly attractive he looked fought its way into my mind. In that split second of distraction Tom found his advantage, using his physical strength advantage he reversed our positions.

The momentum tipped the armchair, sending us falling down to the floor with a thud that jolted my neck. I was pinned to floor, back flat against the back of the chair, front pressed down by Tom's body.

My wand had rolled across the rug, out of reach and only one of my hands wasn't being crushed. I had hardly any freedom of movement but I wrenched it free, yanking on his thick hair viciously. He made a sound like a grunt and used his shoulder to pin my upper arm. His shift in weight had allowed me to slide my knee out from underneath him, but he was still pressed flat against me, all vital organs protected by my own flesh.

I thudded the sharp heel of my shoe against the back of his knee making him wince, but it was futile. Swiftly he pinned both of my hands above my head with only one of his own, pinning my leg down with the other.

"What are we doing? Fighting like fucking muggles."

"Of course you say that now," he replied. "You've lost."

"Do you want me to use wandless magic and blow your entire room to pieces?" I asked venomously.

"Now, now love," he said mockingly. "Don't let that little temper get the better of you."

"Do not call me love," I ordered, regretting it almost as soon as the words left my lips.

Suddenly I noticed his body pressed against mine, pinning to the floor, the intimate touch of his hand on my thigh and the knee that was hooked around his legs. But mostly the sheer proximity of our lips to each other.

We locked eyes and I faltered under his smouldering gaze.

Before I could recover myself his lips crushed to mine. I was angry, furious in fact but the adrenaline it seemed could only add to the sensation.

His kiss was heated, as if fire was consuming us. Tom released my hands, bringing his own to my hair. Imitating him, I tangled my hands in his, pulling him closer, closing any gap we had between us.  
_I should have curled them into fists._

His hand on my thigh was moving, dragging his nails across the silky fabric of my stockings; I shivered beneath him, gasping into his mouth, delicious tingles running all along my spine.

He pulled back from my lips, breathing laboured and smirk triumphant. I could see the lust in his dark eyes and was sure it was mirrored in my own. He raised his eyebrows, I wasn't sure if was questioning whether I wanted to continue, or bragging, but I silenced any remark and answered any questions by pressing my lips to his.

With surprising grace he stood without breaking the contact of our bodies, slamming me down against the mattress. I had my freedom returned to me, but all I wanted was to be was under him.

I was almost disappointed when his lips left mine, but they were replaced at my neck. He bit a little too hard to be playful, but finished with a kiss. I wrapped my legs around his torso, breathing loud and fast as his hand slid up and down caressing my side with his lips attached to my earlobe.

Just as he was trailing kisses down my collar bone, plucking open my blouse button by button, there was a short, sharp rap on the door. I jumped, glancing at the clock; it was gone one in the morning.

Tom was faster, extinguishing the lantern and rolling us under the covers. He pressed a hand to my mouth and held me still.

"Come in," he called, his voice groggy as if he had just woken up.

"Tom, some second years have snuck out, down to the forbidden forest," my heart jumped into my throat. I knew Abraxas' voice.  
_If he saw me here now..._

"Slughorn wants me, you and Cassie down there immediately." I dared to peek my head above the covers and sure enough gleaming in the orange glow from the corridor was his platinum blonde hair.

"I'll meet you in the common room in five minutes," Tom replied. "Give me a moment to change."

"Okay," he replied, closing the door slowly.

There was a moment of silence, the air was thick and I willed the crescendo that was my heart beat to slow down.

"I should go," Tom said in the darkness.

"Yeah," I agreed breathlessly. "I should get back to the tower too." Tom relit the light, ran a hand over his hair and straightened his emerald green tie. He looked immaculate once more.

"Give it ten minutes for us to leave the dungeons," he instructed before grabbing his cloak and swiftly exiting. He didn't look at me once.

I laid there for a minute in shock. Slowly shame started to bubble up inside, but I quashed it down.

I had nothing to be ashamed off, or so I told myself. To distract myself I looked around his room but was careful not to touch anything, his belongings were surely warded, else he would not have trusted me alone in his bedroom, I theorised.

I managed to sneak back to my bedroom without anybody seeing me, which I thanked Merlin for when I caught a look in the mirror. My hair was mussed and tangled, lipstick smudged, blue and bronze tie hung open, blouse broken, showing a slither of creamy white skin and black lace, my skirt was hitched up enough to show the ripped top of my holdups, a ladder in which ran all the way to my shoe.

_Did I look like a tramp or a whore?_

I let out a bark of a laugh, shook my head wearily and despite the late hour went and took a long soapy shower.


	14. Part I- Chapter 14

I continued to not feel guilty well into the next day, it was going perfectly well all morning.

Tom and I had sat through lessons pretending nothing had happened between us.

It was only when Cedrella joined me in the library late afternoon, her eyes alight and a serene smile on her face that a knot formed in my stomach. She was just so happy that we had bonded in the last few weeks. It was silly, but in a way I felt I had betrayed Cedrella who was clueless to the whole situation.

But nonetheless I sat and laughed with her as we made lists about what we were going to get each of our family for Christmas. Besides, I had only kissed Tom after all, it was nothing. _We are friends._

* * *

The next week passed uneventfully, apart from going to Hogsmeade as promised, I did nothing out of the ordinary. Meetings with Tom continued, but they were as they had always been. Though we had not actually entered each other's' minds again, we had discussed literature citing rare theories.

Tom's sudden, profound ability to use Legillimency had shaken me, it was as if a switch had been flicked in his mind.

There was only one thing that I could think of which would suddenly elevate his powers, and that was the same thing which had aided me- a noble inheritance. I knew he would be discovering that better left unknown secret, soon.

But although I did not know the exact time, I knew I should have been expecting it, watching out for it all year.

I watched from then on, noticing slight changes in the way he carried himself. He had always had exact, straight posture, but now he seemed to hold himself as a prince.

Perhaps his looks of distain grew in intensity, because hordes of younger students would part before him, either not bothering to cover their gaping mouths or fixing their gaze straight at the floor and hurrying away like disturbed beetles.

I was sat, looking out of the window, alone with my thoughts in History of Magic when the realisation came to me. The chamber of secrets, where else would he have tapped into such power?

I chewed my quill thoughtfully and turned to look at him. His eyes were fixed onto Professor Binns, one eyebrow quirked in interest. But his eyes were glazed and his pen was still.

Of course he was not actually listening, it was far easier to catch up in the text book later. Not to mention much more interesting. But should anyone walk in, he looked like he was the perfect student, naturally.

He must have been down to the chamber of secrets, which meant soon he would discover the nature of the basilisk and start attacking muggleborns.

But that was not the only thought I had.

That little piece of my mind- that one that no one ever admits to possessing, but everyone had. The one so entirely focused on the self- nudged me- he had gained extra power by visiting a place sacred to his ancestor. Is there such a place associated with Rowena Ravenclaw?

* * *

"Tell me Poppy," Tom said. "What do you know about politics?"

"What kind of question is that Tom?" I scoffed, sipping my tea and curling my legs up into the emerald green armchair.

"You are a Black, you must hear things, back at the manor," he said with a polite interest. "What do you know about the state of the ministry?"

"It is falling apart at the seams," I replied flippantly, regarding him with narrowed eyes. "You look pleased to hear that."

"Of course I am," he replied. "It is about time we were governed with some skill, is it not?"

I shrugged.

"What system does the resistance propose?"

"Someone is elected to lead, not a king, but not a minister either. When they stand down, they choose a new leader. Someone who they believe has proved themselves to be worthy and competent- their deputy or a promising member of the Wizengammot. They have one year, to prove themselves to be adequate, if not, they are removed from their post. If they do well, they officially take power and the cycle continues."

"And who do they propose to instate as the first?" Tom asked.

"I'm afraid that I do not know," I admitted. "They may well have not decided themselves yet. The muggle war and the growing threat of Grindlewald are making them uneasy, but there needs to be a spark to kick them into action, in my opinion anyway."

"And do you agree with their ideals?"

"I agree that things need to change," I said levelly, trying to decipher his expression.

We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Each mulling over the things the other had said.

"I have a proposition Poppy," he said with a smirk. "I am going to be starting a little… group. I would like you to join it." I frowned.

"What kind of 'little group' do you have in mind?" I asked. Tom gave a wry smile.

"One worth joining."

"If that's all the information you have for me I'm afraid I'll have to decline your generous offer," I teased.

"One where we will discuss politics and certain branches of magic, our first meeting will have to wait until September of course, I just wanted you to be the first I discussed it with," he said.

"September?" I repeated, secretly thrilled he told me. "That can only mean one thing, that Cassie is not welcome. Is it something she would not approve of, or something she would try and take over?" Tom laughed.

"Perhaps a little of both," he admitted.

"Well then," I said. "How can I say no?"

* * *

I visited Cassie the next day, she had summoned me to have some measurements taken for the ball gown that was being ordered.

As soon as Cassie opened the door to her chambers, I could sense something had changed. Whereas before there were magazines and make up littering the surfaces, now there were stacks of, heavy books bound in leather with pages of thick, yellow parchment. One of them was stained with blood, I was certain. I pretended to notice and as I was ushered in.

"How are you darling," she asked, looking me up and down and smiling a tight lipped smile.

"I am well, thank you Cassie. How are you?"

"Perfect," she replied, pulling me over into the middle of the rug and brandishing her wand.

"Let's get this done quickly shall we?" A tape measure sprouted from the tip and started to slither its way around my waist.

Despite Cassie pulling out a book of fabric swatches and rattling on about length and bead detailing, I could tell that she had no interest in what she was talking about, her eyes were wild with passion for something, but she was also distracted.

"Err Cassie?" I interrupted eventually. "Do I really need the distance between my ears measured for a dress?"

"Oh no, no," she said, waving a hand which caused the tape measure to drop. "That will do, I'm sure we have everything needed to make it perfect now."

Cassie's attention had already been captured by a book open on the chest of drawers and she was reading intently, chewing the end of her thumb.  
I bid her farewell and made a note to find out what she was so enthralled with.

On the way out of the Slytherin common room I was caught by Cedrella.

"Poppy I must talk to you," she said excitedly. Pulling me out of the common room without giving me a chance to reply, she found a disused classroom near the common room's entrance and shoved me inside.

"I have the most wonderful news to tell you Poppy," she said. "I was on my way to inform Cassie about it. But I'm glad I found you first."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Charlus Potter-" I interrupted by raising a hand and warded the door.

"Carry on," I instructed.

"You know when Charlus had his fall?" I nodded. Of course I did.  
_How could I forget?_

"Well apparently, he was so grateful to Dorea for her help, that he invited her to Hogsmeade last weekend and they had a wonderful time," she exclaimed. I paled.

"How did you find this out?" I asked, voice sounding hollow.

"Dorea told me, she asked me to keep it a secret, because she does not know how he truly feels about her yet. But it's such great news! A Black and a Potter. Cassie is going to be so pleased!"

"No," I said quickly. "You cannot tell Cassie yet."

"Why on earth not?" she asked. "She will be ecstatic."

"Dorea is her sister, she must hear it from her or she will be distraught," I said, procuring excuses from thin air.

"Do not be silly, Cassie is not so sentimental," she replied.

"Well perhaps not. But what if Charlus does not feel that way about Dorea, Cassie is bound to owl home, and it will be a huge embarrassment if it does make way for a relationship between the two," I explained in earnest. Cedrella regarded me for a moment.

"If you say so Poppy," she conceded. "I trust your judgement."

"Thank you Ced, I know I am being overly cautious, but we cannot jinx this," I said my relief showing in my easy smile. Cedrella smiled sweetly and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

Lizzie and I sat beneath a tree by the lake on our afternoon off with a bottle of butterbeer, enjoying the views of the frosty mountains. We huddled together around a jar of bluebell flames, toasting our hands above the flames.

"So… you and Raimond have been getting along," I said, taking a deep sip, relishing in the warmth that slipped down my throat. She must have seen my knowing smirk.

"Poppy Black you little minx!" she exclaimed, snatching the bottle playfully and taking a swig herself. "Where do you hear such rumours?" I smiled wickedly and she laughed in reply.

"Obviously a reliable source," she muttered, still smiling.

"I know he likes you Lizzie," I told her bluntly. "Not that my opinion matters in the slightest, but I approve. Very much so." She glanced over at me, laying a hand on my leg.

"You're mistaken Poppy," she replied, with a kind smile. "Your opinion matters more to me than most. You were the one who said that Raimond wasn't that bad, and to be honest… I wouldn't have talked to him without you. I would have dismissed him as a slimy, sneaking snake. But that would have been very unfair."

"Well he _is_ a slimy sneaking snake," I laughed. "But that's not the only thing he is."

"Perhaps," she replied, looking out across the lake. "You said he likes me?"

"Yes," I responded honestly. "Do you like him?"

"I do," she said eventually, donning a ridiculous high-born accent. "But there is no point getting involved with _Prince Raimond of Aquitaine_, is there?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you not fancy being the Duchess of Bordeaux, and raising dozens of little princes and princesses," I teased. She laughed with me.

"Well, perhaps I could get used to that," she laughed, before becoming serious. "But it is a big undertaking, he has been raised his whole life for that role. Is there more to him, or has he let it consume him already?"

"I can say without a doubt that there is definitely more to Raimond than just being the son of a duke," I told her. "There are many strange things in old pureblood houses like the Lestranges, but there are a great many facets to his character."

She nodded.

"And besides, if you struggle you have a scion of the ancient and noble House of Black to assist you," I added sardonically, bowing low with a sweeping arm.

"You're right," she laughed, she looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's not a reason to discount Raimond. Maybe I might examine a few of these facets."

I grinned widely and took another drink. She caught my eye and we both laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.


	15. Part I- Chapter 15

The fifth of November came to Hogwarts quicker than I expected, and with it, a definite chill. Of course, it was bonfire night so there would be no way to escape the cold this evening.

In Ravenclaw tower I joined my friends in dressing up in our warmest clothes, grabbing sleeping bags and sneaking from the castle. I had convinced them into another Slytherin party.

It was a chilly walk into the mountains behind the lake, but woolly hats kept us warm. Finally, the castle was obscured by a crag and a mighty bonfire came into view. The orange flames were dancing high into the sky, spitting embers and warming the shore beside the lake.

We were some of the last to arrive; someone was playing the guitar and singing tunefully. The sounds of laughter rang about in the frosty air. I smiled as someone passed a marshmallow on a stick and a bottle of wine.

"Why is it, that only the Slytherins seem to have parties?" I asked Abraxas as he joined us.

"The Gryffindors do as well, but they are strictly private, no other houses allowed," he replied.

"Who would have though, the snakes the most fun and _accepting_ house," I laughed.

Tom found me later, he smelt like the spice of firewhiskey and with more affection than he would usually bestow, threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Having fun, love?" he asked.

"Oh immensely," I replied sardonically, turning from my conversation with Elena, Lizzie and Hazel.

It struck me how commonplace it was for Tom and I to talk like we were above such pursuits. That we were this little secret club, merely humouring our peers.

"It seems you've had no problem sourcing the booze for this party," I teased.

"It seems you've had no problem finding a ridiculous hat to wear," he retorted scathingly, but his lips were ever so slightly quirked.

"You're just jealous," I accused, tugging at the brim. "My ears are toasty and yours are not."

"Of course," he scoffed. As we left to stroll around the bonfire and I caught a snippet of the interaction between Lizzie and Hazel.

"I did not know about Tom and Poppy?" Hazel said in Lizzie's ear.

"I would not presume too much," she replied, I was grateful for that but I could feel her eyes on me as she regarded us curiously, a slight frown on her face.

"He is the most attractive boy in the school, and if you've been walking around here with your eyes open, you'll know as well I; that is quite the achievement," Hazel said, twirling her dark red hair round a finger. "Poppy is lucky if it is true."

"Appearances can be deceiving Hazel," Lizzie reminded her. Her eyes flicked over to Raimond. He was playing the guitar and singing a rousing folk tune, the music to over thirty people's hearty dancing.

_A facet perhaps?_

"Slytherins are full of surprises."

I was almost disappointed when we were out of earshot.

I took a long swig of spiced red wine and rested my head on the arm still around my shoulders. Tom and I watched the horde of dancers, stomping around the flames like savages. It made me smile. I was dying to join in.

I made to get up and dance, but Tom grabbed my hand.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To dance, is that not what parties are for? Are you coming?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head.

"Ballroom is the only dance for me I'm afraid," he replied.

"Well suit yourself," I said, trying to pull my hand away.

"Ah, a kiss before you go, love?" he proposed sarcastically. He was trying to provoke me, but I wouldn't bow down to it.

"How much have you had to drink Tom," I asked affectionately, smirking at him.

"Need I remind you, I've kissed you before, whilst not drinking," he said smugly, his voice suddenly dark. I did not blush like I knew he had hoped.

"I thought we were pretending that never happened?" I asked pointedly.

"Are you still trying to pretend you didn't enjoy it?" he asked, wicked smirk not slipping. "Like it wasn't the best kiss you've ever had."

"Please," I scoffed, snapping my head to face any direction but his. "You flatter yourself."

I joined Abraxas by the fire, who was more than happy to hold my hand and twirl around as we did an odd sort of jig with excessive stopping and clapping. I was almost giddy with laughter from dancing when I caught sight of Tom in the corner of my eye. He was sat next to a girl in Cassie's year, with long blonde hair- too close. He noticed me looking, and winked. I took a long draught from the bottle of wine and continued to dance.

I wasn't going to play his games.

But I couldn't help but look over again. Tom had the girl like putty in his hands, she was sprawled over his lap, whispering in his ear. He was smirking, eyes fixed on me the entire time.

He was challenging me.

I ignored it.

A nibble of his ear.

_It didn't bother me. _

I span between Abraxas and Rosier, my smile as brilliant as ever. I couldn't let him see me falter.

_I was untouchable. _

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through every vein, or was it just the warm glow of the alcohol?

The blonde stroked his face, kissed his cheek.

I ignored it and danced with more passion.

Abraxas had fixed a hand to my waist.

Tom was playing with a lock of golden hair.

I felt like I was looking at the pair through rippled glass.

They were close, lips almost touching.

Somehow my hands were clutching the lapels of Abraxas' coat.

Tom's eyes were still fixed on me. But his lips were on the blonde.

I felt dizzy. And I felt betrayed.

Without thinking of anything but my fiery jealousy I pulled Abraxas down to me. Our lips fused and Abraxas welcomed it, wrapping his strong arms around me, pulling me close.

I cracked open an eye.

Tom was no longer lip locked with the seventh year. His attention was completely on me.

He looked murderous.

I pulled back from Abraxas, seeing triumph and joy in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Abraxas," I said, stumbling over my words in my haze of anger and regret. "I should not have done that."

His face fell.

"I… never wanted our first kiss to be after so much wine," I continued, giving him an apologetic smile but nonetheless placating his ego. He gave an ecstatic smile, biting his lip. I didn't even have the mental coherency to feel guilty.

I excused myself, rubbing my temples. I cast a glance around the throng of students. My last minutes had been all-encompassing. Yet no one else seemed to have noticed the exchange.

_Where was Cassie_? I wondered dully.

It was so unlike her to miss a party like this, she liked to be in charge. She must be somewhere.

I looked around for her desperately. I just wanted someone to tell me what to do. I craved the stability Cassie offered.

I felt a hand grasp my wrist, pulling me around. I knew at once who it was.

"Tom," I said breathlessly.

"Malfoy," he said, grimacing as if the word left a bitter taste in the mouth. "Of all people."

"Who was your… friend?" I asked with a bitter smirk. "She was pretty." His eyes narrowed.

I felt two bodies stop either side of me. I visibly relaxed.

"What's going on?" Orion asked, looking at both of us. Cygnus wrapped an arm around my shoulders protectively.

"Our cousin is not one of your conquests, Tom," Orion said coolly.

"Cassie asked us to remind you of that," Cygnus contributed. The threat was clear.

"I don't know what you're talking about gentlemen?" he laughed, his smile was easy, guiltless.

"You think I'd let that happen," I scoffed, grasping hold of both their hands. "Come on boys. I need another drink."

* * *

The sound of liquid hitting porcelain with such force made Lizzie cringe, but dutifully she remained in the bathroom. Rubbing comforting circles on my back and holding my long dark curls.

"You made it all the way to the tower Poppy, you moose," she teased. But got no reply. Well, unless you count retching a reply.

"I saw you," she said carefully. "Kiss Malfoy." I groaned and turned round wiping my mouth inelegantly with the back of my hand.

"I was so drunk Lizzie," I sighed, slumping down onto the tiled floor. "I let him get the better of me."

"Riddle?" Lizzie asked, lowering herself gracefully onto the floor. "I saw that too."

"What is going between you two?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said dejectedly. "He and Abraxas have this weird sort of rivalry. I'm just a pawn in their little game of besting each other." I buried my face in my hands. "I am such an _idiot_."

Lizzie squeezed my hand sympathetically.

"Well as long as you know you're an idiot, you won't break you own little heart," she said teasingly, brushing my hair with her fingers. I made a nondescript grunting noise.

"I guess Malfoy won though," she said with a smile. "Getting the first kiss."

I said nothing.

"Come on, you can't sleep on your own tonight. I've got some potions in my trunk."

I felt much less nauseous after one of Lizzie's potions, but I could not shake the feeling of discontentment that had risen after I realised Cassie was missing from the party.

I was distracting myself from my own actions I knew, but still I couldn't take my mind off it.

Lizzie had insisted I could not sleep by myself; I was touched by her concern so waited until she was sound asleep before slipping silently out of the four poster bed in the girl's dormitory. I stopped by my own room for the marauders map. Avidly I searched for Cassie's tiny label in the Slytherin common room. But she was nowhere to be found in the dungeons.

Finally I found a dot marked Cassiopeia Black. It was on a classroom on the fourth floor. And with it? Charlus Potter no less. I had to know what was happening. Swiftly, stopping only to stuff something I plucked from the top draw of my desk and the map down the bodice of my nightgown, I gathered up the full skirt and swept down the staircases with much more grace than someone who had drank as much as I had.

The fourth floor was dimly lit, the candles on the walls were burning low. It must have been close to four in the morning. Carefully, silently, I pressed my ear to the door.

Nothing.

I checked the map, and listened again.

Silence.

With trembling fingers I pulled the long, thin piece flesh coloured string from my nightdress.

I had not used one in all my time in the forties so far, I thought it would make me too sad, but I had kept a couple hidden away none the less. My heart was beating so fast I could have sworn it was audible, but no tears came and for that I was glad.

As soundlessly as I could, I slid the end into the crack under the door and brought the other up to my ear.

I was relieved the conversation seemed to be full swing still. The voices were heated and furious.

"Tell me," I heard Cassie demand.

"Tell me!" she repeated, shouting this time.

"You, Cass. It will always be you. Your fire, your passion. Always you."

I froze and my relief quickly turned to horror.

"That's better," she said with satisfaction.

A deep, throaty moan.

My mouth dropped open, along with the extendable ear, which thankfully made no sound when it hit the stone floor.

Hurriedly, I snatched it up and stood stock still.

_What was I going to do?_

Without thinking I fled.

I ran down the corridor, not caring if I woke someone. I didn't even notice someone else at the bottom of the grand staircase as I was galloping up the top flights, two at a time. Though had I realised at the time it was Tom who watched me running as if from a dragon, perhaps I would have applied a bit more stealth.

I did not stop running until I was in the girls' dormitory.

Silently I slipped back under the covers, the map and ear tucked back into my nightgown.

The movement of covers was enough to wake Lizzie on the other side of the bed.

"Poppy?" she asked blearily. "Where have you been?"

"Just to the loo," I lied.

Lizzie reached out and grabbed my arm.

"You're cold," she stated.

"Am I?"


	16. Part I- Chapter 16

_Black lace never looked more exquisite, love. _

I looked up from the parchment, and turned to Tom with a questioning frown. Ignoring Professor Binns, as usual- he flicked another piece of paper over to my desk.

_Where exactly were you going in such a hurry on Sunday morning, especially in such a gorgeous nightgown? I know you weren't with Malfoy, is there another man I should know about? _

I sighed, and gritted my teeth in agitation as I scribbled a reply.

_Fuck you.  
And for the record, all of my nightgowns are gorgeous. _

I heard Tom give a low chuckle.

_Try not to sound so eager, love.  
Meet me tonight as usual._

* * *

I debated staying in my room, but of course I did just as he requested, and was rewarded with a welcome of a glass of red wine.

"And this is for?" I asked bitterly.

"I thought it was your drink of choice," he replied with a smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I replied airily with a small, forced smile. I would not give him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of me. I sat in my usual chair, folding my legs up under me, defensively.

"Of course."

He lowered himself elegantly into the chair, and I noticed how he did not touch the wine either. Perhaps his weekend whiskey had upset his stomach more than he cared to admit, too.

He leant back comfortably, but he surveyed with me such intensity that I resisted the urge to shift under his gaze.

"So, you put on quite the show Saturday night," he said slowly, as if it was the most amusing thing that had happened this year. "I was _almost _impressed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently.

"Well Abraxas might just believe you like him," he laughed. He must have been genuinely amused, because it was deep and rich.

My fingers twitched involuntarily for my wand.

"And maybe I do," I said, bristling.

"I don't want you to lie to me, Poppy," he said, fixing me with his stern gaze. "It is why I have not asked again where you were going last night."

"What do you want?" I demanded abruptly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"For now? To debate with you about the true catalyst of the first goblin rebellion."

And with Tom it had been that simple to return to normal. I thought it would have had a harder time with Abraxas, but in fact, it was simpler.

"Please don't get upset," he had said. "But I think we should hold off the relationship for a while. You know what our families are like. Booking the cathedral and choosing baby names before we've known each other six months and-"

"I completely agree," I had interrupted with perhaps too much enthusiasm, giving him a bright smile.

I was relieved I had dodged that bullet. The last thing I needed was Malfoy on my tail.

Now I could focus my attention on the Cassie situation. Her and Charlus had broken up, I had heard it myself.

So were they fucking on the sly? Or back together?

I suspected the former. But did Cassie know about Charlus and Dorea? Or did that mean that Cedrella was wrong and there really was nothing going on between them?

The next morning, I got my answers, but many more questions were raised, when Charlus and Dorea came down to breakfast hand in hand.

Lizzie who had of course been with me when we had overheard Cassie and Charlus breaking up, turned to me with a gasp as she saw them.

I could only shrug unintelligently in response, eyes wide and brow furrowed. Immediately both of us fixed our eyes on Cassie.

Her beautiful face was contorted with… rage perhaps? Humiliation? Surely not anguish?

Her jaw was set, making her beauty hard and frosty. Eyes open wide with disbelief, burning a whole into the side of Charlus' face.

Charlus bent over, placing a soft kiss on Dorea's cheek, who was smiling radiantly. Cassiopeia stood, slamming her fist on the table and swept from the Great Hall.

Knowing the possible backlash I rushed over to her seat.

"What just happened?" Alphard asked, looking from me to Dorea. Tom and Abraxas both looked interested too.

"I guess Dorea never told Cassie her about her and Charlus… you know how betrayed she would feel," I whispered, giving them all a sad smile.

"Of course," breathed Alphard. "I shall go after her." Before I could protest that she was better left in peace- lest he lose an eye, he had risen from the table and was hot on her tail.

By the time Dorea joined us, I had successfully calmed everyone down, making them a little less curious. So they did not mention Cassie's odd behaviour to her sister.

"Charlus asked me if he may court me this morning," she confided, with quiet joy. "He and I are going to be joining you and Poppy at the Christmas Ball, Abraxas."

"Capital," he replied, giving her a genuine smile. "Merlin knows I'm not Potter's biggest fan. But I do think you might be good together."

"Thank you Brax," she replied, squeezing his hand with friendly affection. I couldn't help but smile. She looked incandescently happy… but the worry that this would hurt Dorea in the long run turned the toast I was eating to ash in my mouth.

* * *

I had asked to meet with Raimond, he had of course agreed. Abraxas and Tom looked puzzled to see me walking through the common room to the dormitories, but presumably assumed that I was seeing one of my cousins.

Raimond's room was dark, but showed off his expensive tastes. He welcomed me in, offering a wide array of drinks that he kept in the many closed cabinets around his room. Everything was immaculately tidy.

He offered me a seat on the settee as he poured us both a cup of tea.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about , Poppy?" he asked, as we both settled down into the cushions.

"You asked if I was going to be visit the priestesses after my birthday," I reminded him. He nodded.

"So you have thought about it?" he asked.

"Yes, in the Christmas holidays," I told him. "I was wondering if you would come with me."

"For what reason?" he asked.

"I'm scared Raimond, what if something happens and I cannot get home or I need your help? Please, will you attend with me? I don't know who else to ask, you're the only one I know who is dedicated to the old faith. You're the only one I can trust."

Raimond regarded me for a moment. I resisted the urge to squirm.

"It would be an honour to accompany you Poppy," he replied. "And an honour to see the temple of our faith."

I smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"I am so happy you said that."

"Would none of your family go with you?" he asked.

"I have not asked," I admitted. "Alphard is not yet seventeen and Cassie is the only other I would trust to be magically strong enough to come with me."

He nodded once, immediately recognising why Cassie could not be taken.

"So what is your plan?" he asked.

"On boxing day there is the banquet at Black manor, so I was hoping the day after," I explained. "We shall pretend we are going riding. None of my cousins care very much for being on horseback and if we say we wish to be in each other's confidence I doubt any of them would protest not being permitted to come. I shall tell my grandmother, so she will allow me to go. The others will only be told after we have left."

"And our method of transportation?"

"We have to ride the four miles to the edge of the Black wards, then we can apparate," I said.

Raimond raised an eyebrow.

"But you are too young to learn to apparate."

"I meant you can apparate me," I said quickly. He gave me a coy smile.

"A likely story Poppy," he laughed. "Never mind."

Raimond sighed and stretched his legs out over my lap comfortably.

"You know it's kind of nice to have such an important job," he said smugly. "I feel quite superior."

I rolled my eyes but was grateful enough to let him have his fun.

A little later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Raimond shouted.

The door opened and Tom, Abraxas and Avery appeared at the door.

"Well, what do we have here," Tom said smiling pleasantly, cocking his head to one side and regarding the two of us.

"We weren't expecting to find you here Poppy," Abraxas said, his eyes were narrowed suspiciously. "We wanted to know if Raimond wanted to come flying."

It was strange to see him so distrustful and Tom the picture of amiability.

"Well you're in luck," I replied. "Me and Monsieur Lestrange had just finished our discussion and I was about to make my way back to the tower." I pushed his legs from my laps and rose.

Then I met Tom's eye and my insides felt cold. Perhaps he didn't look so carefree after all.

* * *

After hours of searching I finally found what I was looking for. In the Hogwarts library, of all places, for once held a book of merit.

There was a tower in the Scottish highlands.

Ravenclaw had lived there in isolation after the founders had left Hogwarts.

I read the tiny handwritten script in the old tome and could feel the anticipation growing inside my chest which every sentence.

I had to go looking.

I could find it.

I shook my head and thought logically. It would take Tom Riddle months to find the chamber, would it not?

However, Slytherin had been so suspicious of those around him and it was a hidden chamber, hiding a monster deep within a school. Of course it would be harder to enter. The heir must prove himself worthy after all.

I glanced the clock, seven o'clock in the evening.

I had twelve hours before I must be back… and if the tower was in Scotland. I continued to read, but the last words made her swear. It was on the island of Handa.

I almost ran back to the tower, and fumbled through my bookcase, I was sure I had a comprehensive guide to the British Isles somewhere.

My heart was hammering audibly in my chest as I finally found the tome I was seeking.

Handa had been uninhabited for almost a hundred years.

I skipped to the map of the northern Scotland. It was one of the innermost islands, separated from the mainland only by a thin strip of Atlantic Ocean.

It was not so far from here at all.

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood and made a spur of the moment decision. Grabbing my cloak, wand and the marauders map- I left the tower.


	17. Part I- Chapter 17

It was difficult sneaking out of Honeydukes at seven in the evening, one false move and the alarms would have gone off, but I managed it. The hood of my midnight blue cloak was up, throwing my face into shadow, no one troubled me as I swept down the cobbled streets. I looked too intimidating- or shifty- to be asked for directions. Finally I reached the train station, this was the closest place to the village which allowed apparation. Hogsmeade did not allow people to apparate straight into the high street.

I felt the familiar squeeze of apparation for just a moment before my feet touched down on rocky ground.

I was almost blown over on my unsteady legs as I landed, the wind rolling of the seas was bracing.  
I could just see the shore of the island through the gloom, but I could not get to the island by apparation, that I could feel in the air and I was not foolish enough to try.

_I've left the oven on. _

I shook my head to clear the thought.

_No, I shall continue. I do not even own an oven. _

It was with some satisfaction that I noticed my mind was strong enough to push through the delusion.

There was no doubt that a very powerful wizard or witch had something worth protecting off the coast and they had taken precautions to ensure it was not stumbled upon by accident.

I watched the sea, it was choppy, but hardly a raging storm. Regarding the dark, low clouds I was glad I had brought my best cloak. Slowly I walked down toward the shore, measuring every step.

When I reached the beach I withdrew my wand, transfiguring a bough of driftwood into a small wooden rowing boat. I levitated the vessel to the waterline and stepped in without getting my boots wet.

Charming the oars to row for me, I sat and patiently waited for the journey to end.

After what seemed like hours, I stepped off the rocking boat and onto the fine sand of the beach. It was very dark now, I could hardly see my hand in front of my face.

"Lumos maxima!" I shouted, sending a flash of brilliant white light into the sky. The silhouette of something tall to the north flashed into vision. I started to walk across the lush knolls of grassland, carefully placing my feet so not to break an ankle.

There was nothing separating the tower from the wildness around it. It was if the tall, circular tower had grown up naturally from the earth. I felt around for the door, it was out of proportion – too narrow. I lit my wand.

_Aperi solum si quæritis illuminatio, heres meus_

"Open only if you seek enlightenment, my heir," I whispered, but it was lost to the wind.

I felt drawn to the building, there was no way I could turn back now. The attraction was too strong. Without hesitation I clasped the knocker, only to release it and let out a cry of pain.

I turned my hand over; a slash of charred flesh marred my palm. The handle had not seemed hot at all, yet my skin had curled and blackened like a newspaper in the hearth, exposing angry red, weeping flesh. Gritting my teeth to keep myself from screaming I pulled my wand out once again.

I heard the door click open, and hesitated in casting a healing charm.

The pain had dissipated almost as quickly as it had come. I looked up at my hand and then down at my hand.

The burn had completely disappeared.

I studied my hand as I bent and flexed each of my fingers- it was as if it had never happened.

Taking that as a positive sign, I cautiously stepped forward into the dark building, wand outstretched and lit.

The first thing I did was light the fireplace, to throw some light on the subject. It was a simple reception room, with a coat rack and place to store boots. A staircase ran around the curved outer wall.

This was obviously not Ravenclaw's main house, she would have had a manor somewhere no doubt. It was more of a retreat, to get away from the bustle of normal life- her cabin in the country perhaps.

I climbed up eight flights of stairs, first a living room, a library spanning two floors, a master bedroom, a bathroom, a study and a room which was a cross between an observatory and a living room.

In the latter were shelves full of instruments I did not recognise. I lowered myself into the winged arm chair in the centre of the room and watched the intermittent shafts of moonlight breaking through the clouds and dancing upon the waves.

_Nice enough, but hardly enlightening. _

Just as the thought came, I felt my eyelids become heavy. I blinked and tried to shake off the drowsiness but it was unavoidable. My eyelids were made of lead. It was quite unlike falling asleep, naturally or with the help of a draught. I could not find the will to fight it. It was warm, inviting.

I sunk into the abyss and it was just as wonderful as it had promised.

My consciousness swam through burning stars.

"I knew you would find the book I left," came a voice, it was low but feminine, full of warmth and wisdom. I opened my eyes and found myself in the top room of the tower, but instead of being sat in the chair, I was sat on the floor, legs curled beneath me.

_It felt cold after the warmth of the dream. _

In the chair, sat with indescribable elegance was a woman with raven, straight hair, bright blue eyes and strong features. The power rolled off her in waves, I was humbled by her presence. Almost to the point I could not look her in the eye. It was like being in the presence of a goddess.

"You, you, left the book," I stammered.

"I leave you many things child," she replied, a Scottish lilt rolling from her tongue.

"Like in my room at Hogwarts?"

"I had hoped that it would be of use to you someday. When I was a teacher, it was my quarters. As head of house I always liked to be on hand to my students, only ever a staircase away. "

"I learnt a lot, thank you."

"Not nearly enough," she said, her voice stern.

I was silent, like a reprimanded child. Her eyes were hard, her expression unyielding.

"I can see into your mind and even I could not imagine a more suitable foundation for an heir." I glowed with pride. "But you have a lot to learn still."

"I have my whole life to learn ma'am, do not judge me too harshly."

"Do not misunderstand me, for any normal child you would a prodigy. But you are not normal Poppy, you are very, very special." I looked to the ground. "Your past has led you to this time, and it is your true self. I know you never felt contented, when you were younger. Some things just seemed wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"I was a high priestess of what you call the _old_ faith," she said wistfully. "It saddens me to my very core to see it in ruins now, but perhaps it is saved by your decision to visit some of those who remain. Priestesses immerse themselves in prophecy and the magic of nature. Sorcery if you will. There will be many prophecies regarding you, but they might not know exactly which ones. Your middle name tells me that magic agrees, destiny is ingrained deep within you, in your very soul. I am satisfied to meet with such a powerful heir."

"But Salazar Slytherin, his true heir is alive today. He is more powerful than me."

"I wouldn't believe that if I were you child, your strengths lie in different places, he will no doubt grow to be better at you in the mind arts. Take Salazar for instance, I created occlumency and many of the arts which sprang from it, yet he mastered them with ease. By the end of his life he could practically read my mind like pages of a book."

"The mind is not so easily read," I protested, without thinking.

"That is a sentiment not shared by those who knew Salazar Slytherin, however do not fear. Tom Riddle would be no match for my old colleague," she said, her voice slow and calming.

"I think that Tom underwent some sort of ritual, once he found out he was the heir of Slytherin," I said, biting my lip. "He seems more powerful, more regal almost."

"Do not underestimate what the power of self-belief will do to someone's countenance and magic, but yes, if Salazar was anything like me, he would wish to share a little of his power with his heir, even after his own life," she replied.

"What do you mean, like you?" I asked. Rowena extended an elegant arm.

"Do you think you are here for no reason? For what purpose I am appearing to you as this apparition?" she asked, lips upturned into a smirk. It looked strange on such a stony face. "These marks in the floor, the view of the stars, the perfect circle we sit in."

"All characteristic of rituals from the old faith," I murmured. Were they there before? Or had I not noticed them?

"Correct," Rowena said with a smile. "It is likely your Tom underwent a similar process, but being brought up in an orphanage with muggles, he would not recognise it for what it truly was, perhaps. Besides, if there was one thing I could best dear Salazar at it, it was rituals. He could never become highly ordained, for he was man. But he followed the teachings diligently."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked eagerly, adrenaline and sheer curiosity quashing any apprehension.

"You will learn in time child, now close your eyes," her instruction was deep and inviting. I felt my eyes drift closed and the sensation of falling forwards onto the cold, hard stone.

"You may wish to see what is happening in your absence."

Magic permeated my skin, tendrils reaching for my heart and into my consciousness.

Suddenly panic burnt in my throat. It felt wrong, very wrong to be here.

"Leave this place," the voice was a hiss, but a command nonetheless.

It must have been dark magic.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore rushed into the dimly lit hospital wing; the headmaster turned and gave him a grave look. Professor Sprout was weeping into a handkerchief and the matron was muttering spells under her breath. _

"_What is going on?" he asked, none of his company noting his nightcap or deep purple dressing gown. He looked to the bed and gasped. _

"_Do not tell me that is Jason Pentworth," he breathed, his eyes wide with shock as he surveyed the fifth year. _

"_He was on his way to the library, an unfinished potions essay in his hand, it seems he was on his way to finish it at the last minute," the headmaster replied sombrely. "Charlus Potter found him, we've sent him to bed with a dreamless sleep draught. " He gestured to the bed next to them. "He was quite distraught."_

"_I did not know it was Charlus' patrol tonight," Dumbledore muttered. _

"_Albus!" Pomona screeched through her sodden handkerchief. Professor Dippet patted her back sympathetically and shot Dumbledore a disapproving look. _

"_My apologies," he corrected. "Do we know what has happened?" _

"_It would seem that they have been petrified," the headmaster replied. "What is your verdict Albus?" The transfiguration teacher nodded. _

"_Goodness knows what has caused it, no student would have had the knowledge. I doubt half of the teachers would have even had the power to do this kind of dark magic." _

"_Mandrake draught," Albus said thoughtfully, looking to Pomona, who nodded. _

"_I will start first thing in the morning, it will take about a month before Horace's work can start," she replied, pulling herself together. _

"_Pomona, go and wake the rest of Hufflepuff, check everyone is present and inform them of their housemate's condition," Professor Dippet ordered. _

"_Horace and Fillius are searching the castle," he continued. "And then they will do the same." _

"_I will rouse the Gryffindors," Dumbledore said. "All students are to remain in their common rooms?" _

"_Indeed," he replied. "When we have completed our search of the castle. We shall meet in the great hall for a staff meeting." _

"_Headmaster!" came a shout, and the rapid footsteps on the cold, hard flagstones of the great hall. It was almost four in the morning but all of the teachers were up, most of them in the great hall. _

"_What is it Fillius?" Dippet asked, brow furrowed at the concern on the professors face. _

"_All of my students are not accounted for headmaster, I have one missing," he gasped, clutching his heart and breathing heavily. _

"_Which one?" he demanded. _

"_Black, Poppy Black." _

_The colour drained from Dippet's face._

* * *

_The door to the Slytherin common room opened and Cassie jumped up, she was sat nearest the opening, wand drawn. She smiled when her niece walked in. _

"_Rory," she sighed in relief, adjusting her silken robe and long nightgown as she walked to her. "I mean, what brings you down here Professor Sinstra, are you alright? You look pale." _

_She did indeed look stricken and drawn as if she was about to faint. The rest of the Slytherin common room looked up. _

"_Poppy is missing," she said in a hoarse whisper. _

_There was stunned silence._

"_What do you mean she is missing?" Cassie asked in barely more than a whisper. _

"_We have searched the whole castle," she elaborated. _

"_And what about the grounds?" she demanded, hands on hips and stern voice hardly disguising her worry. _

"_The professors do not wish to search until daylight," she whispered. "It is too dangerous they say." Cassie looked pensive for a moment. _

"_Bollocks! Daylight? She could have frozen to death by then," Abraxas shouted, standing up in his rage. He shared a pointed look with the head girl. _

"_I'm sorry Rory, I'm saving your job by doing this," Cassie said, raising her wand. "Petrificus totalus!"_

_Cassie turned, for she was in battle mode. She looked to the rest of the common room. _

"_Fifth year and above, are any of you coming with me? I am going to look for my cousin and be damned if I will let any professor tell me to wait until morning, when she could be dead," she questioned, looking each person in the eye, challenging them. "Rise." _

_Abraxas, who was already standing, stepped forward, taking Cassie's side. _

_Each of the Blacks, naturally stood, not a second behind them, was Raimond, Avery, Rosier and Tom. Elena Greengrass too stood, giving Avery a piercing look when he told her to sit down. _

_Cassie noted how stricken Tom in particular looked; his eyes were rimmed with red and staring at the floor. But her attention was soon taken by Walburga, who she barked at to sit down. _

_For once she did not argue. _

"_Summon your cloaks, we leave now. Wands out at all times." _


	18. Part I- Chapter 18

_They had split into two groups, Cassie lead one, Raimond the other. Whilst Cassie was searching the perimeter of the forbidden forest, Raimond was leading his search party round the shores of the lake. _

_They had been scouring the grounds for over an hour when a piercing scream lit up the night, just when they were going to give up hope. _

"_Elena!" Raimond bellowed, immediately recognising the cry, his voice desperate with worry. "Elena are you alright, where are you?" _

"_I'm fine," came a wavering shout. "I've found her, she's over here. Oh fuck, Raimond, she's over here." _

_He was the first to reach them and he felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out. _

_Sprawled on the ground, limbs sticking out at odd angles, but not looking broken- was Poppy. Her eyes were closed as if sleeping, but more likely unconscious. Her cloak was pooled underneath her, only her uniform offering protection from the November chill. But the most shocking thing of all was the series of regulation, grotesque cuts scored into every inch of her exposed flesh._

_Raimond kneeled down beside her, placing a hand on her forearm, she was ice cold. He pulled back and looked at the deep red blood that came off on his palm. _

"_She's breathing," he said, removing his cloak. He wrapped her in it and scooped her up into his arms as gently as he could. _

"_We heard screaming," came an exasperated shout, laboured with the exertion of running- it sounded like Cassie. _

"_That was Elena," Raimond said. "We've found Poppy." _

"_Oh thank Merlin," Cassie cried, sprinting toward his voice, as if she had to see with her own eyes. _

"_Don't touch her," Raimond instructed a little too forcefully. Cassie's eyes widened and she pulled back the cloak, in the light of the moonlight she could see the blood. _

"_Shit," she breathed, eyes wide. "We have to get back to the castle. Now."_

* * *

"_Cassiopeia Black," Professor Dippet started, looking over his round spectacles at her. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She was stood before his desk, not having been offered a chair, feet and hands together. _

_There was a smear of blood across her pale cheek. _

"_Absolutely nothing," she replied, head held high in defiance. "Sir," she added as an afterthought and deliberate slight. _

"_You assaulted a teacher, broke curfew, incited a rebellion in my school leading more than a dozen students into a restricted area at a very dangerous time and you have nothing to say for yourself?" he demanded. _

"_You would rather have let my cousin freeze to death, than send a search party of trained adults outside on a cold night," she replied, frostily. "I think, rather, what do you have to say for yourself?" _

_Dippet spluttered in anger, his chest buoying up as if to shout her down. She held up a hand to silence him, surprisingly effectively. _

"_Need I remind you that," she started, exaggeratedly looked at her watch. "That my family have sent letters to Lord Black, and every family member in power we have, telling them about tonight's occurrences and they would have received them exactly seven minutes ago. Surely you are wasting your time with me, you should be preparing for the wrath that Poppy being put in such danger whilst at your institution, will incur from the very people who are collectively this school's largest benefactors. Or are you not worried?" _

_Dippet took a deep, shaky breath. _

"_I see you understand my point headmaster, you may not agree with my actions, but dire situations call for drastic actions. I would rather die than there be even the slightest possibility that one of my family's life were in danger and I sat and listened to your rules. Perhaps rule breaking is not a quality you find acceptable in your head girl, but I stand up for what I believe in and I believe that counts for something." _

"_I can suspend you, you know. Expel you," he threatened as a last ditch attempt to gain back control in his own office. Cassiopeia let out a high laugh. _

"_Headmaster, you and I both know that I am going to leave this office, still very much a student and head girl and from this point on, when one of your students are in danger, you will rush to their aid, no matter the personal cost to yourself or your staff. For that is your job and Lord Black, head of the school governors will be very sorry to hear that you have been slacking."_

_She locked him with her icy gaze, as if daring him to contradict her._

"_Isn't that right headmaster?"_

* * *

I opened my eyes, or tried to at least.

I was blinded by the bright white of the hospital wing ceiling. I ached everywhere, especially my head. I took a moment to think about the visions Rowena had granted me.

I could feel her magic pulsing within me.

Gently, I shifted myself up on the pillows, cracking my eyes open. I gasped as I saw my arms. There was blood on the sheets, I cringed and ran my fingertips over one of the lines, and they disappeared, leaving nothing to suggest I had ever been wounded. Either they were surprisingly superficial or my wandless healing was better than I thought.

Carefully, with hands like feathers I ran my hands over all of the marred skin, restoring it to normal. My body was tired, but I shifted so I was sat up, legs dangling over the side of the bed, gently I lifted myself onto the balls of my feet, lifting my hands up high above my head to stretching out my back. I felt different, more aware of my own body.

Tentatively I walked across the deserted hospital wing; I ran a finger over the lock on the matron's office and smiled when I heard a familiar clicking noise. I gathered my clothes and wand, covered in blood, I saw. I cleaned them hastily with my wand, it was not as good as elf washing, but I just needed to be decent to walk to the tower.

"And where exactly do you think you're going, Black?"

_So that's my stealthy escape ruined. _

I spun around, Raimond was standing in the doorway, a relieved grin on his face. I did not have time to answer before he enveloped me in a hug.

"We were so worried," he sighed. "What happened to you?"

"I don't remember anything," I lied. "Well, I was walking back from the library, just before curfew and after that, nothing, nothing at all. What happened?" I listened to the story Raimond told, being careful to school my features to look surprised as he told me the bits I had seen.

It was only afterwards I realised the hospital wing was not as empty as I had thought, there was a boy behind those screens in the corner.

"Both of us on the same night," I said in a low voice. "Do they think them connected? Do they have any idea what happened?"

Raimond shrugged. "They have to be open to all possibilities. But they don't know anything. I was the one who carried you back to the castle, I've just been up in Dippet's office. All of your family are here, Madame Pomfrey couldn't find anything wrong with you… How do you feel?"

"Fine," I replied with a shrug. "A little confused but apart from that."

"Well you must have been out about 18 hours, what everyone wants to know is how you got to the lake and how, well _if_ you and the Hufflepuff boy are connected. Surely there can't be two dodgy dealing going on the same night," he said.

* * *

The storm blew over relatively quickly, surprisingly when the Black family was involved, but new security measures had been put into place and the Blacks had agreed to take no further action.

Three days after I woke up in the hospital wing, I went down to see Tom as usual. He opened the door, had my chair placed near the fire and walked me over to it holding my hand.

"Are you alright Tom?" I asked with concern. He was pale; he looked like he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Of course," he said flippantly. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic," I replied dryly, looking at his face. Gently I used my 'mental feelers', as I liked to call them to brush against Tom, so gently he wouldn't feel it. It was another technique I had learnt from the book on the mind arts.

Guilt.

Not particularly strong, but definitely there. Tom Riddle thought that he was the reason I had been found in the night? He thought perhaps he had caused what happened to me, he was the only who knew the cause of what happened to the Hufflepuff boy, and he thought it was the same for me. I of course did not correct him.

He knew I was at least a half-blood, so maybe he was doubting this chamber of his. And a little doubt was healthy. Especially for the likes of Tom Riddle.

_**(AN- sorry it's shorter than usual- A Level exams) **_


	19. Part I- Chapter 19

December came and went peacefully, there were no more attacks. Before I had even realised it was December I was stood on the platform at Hogsmeade station, surrounded by family. Each of them was dressed smartly, in shirts and ties or elegant dresses, cloaks or long jackets keeping out the chill that plagued Scotland this time of year.

"May I ask one more time why it is necessary to get the train to London, just to apparate back to the manor anyway," Walburga demanded.

"Shut up," Cassie said airily, levitating her luggage behind her as she boarded the train. "And come along."

We piled onto the train, which was garishly decorated with gold and red tinsel.

It was mid-afternoon by the time my feet touched down on the soil of the Welsh border, there was no snow here like in the grounds of Hogwarts, just an icy drizzle.

Cassie let go of my hand and stepped forward.

"Anyone missing?" she asked disinterestedly. "Abraxas, Tom, Raimond… we wouldn't want to lose a guest now would we?"

Once satisfied everyone was present we walked down the boulevard leading to the small gate house. From the stone building you could see up the mountainside to the dark stone castle nestled amongst the crags.

"We have to walk all the way up there, with our bags?" Abraxas groaned. "I knew I'd regret not arriving by floo."

"Don't be so ridiculous Brax," Dorea said with a smile, shoving open the door to the gatehouse. "Lord Black has opened this fireplace to one room in the castle; say the wrong room and you might get incinerated."

"Do we know which one it is?" I asked, amused at her dramatics.

"Come on Wally," Cassie instructed, ushering the youngest forward. "To the drawing room."

Waiting for us there was Lady Hesper Black, she stood regally, her back straight and hands clasped together in front of her. Her long, black robes and ethereal silver hair made her look every inch the Black matriarch. But it was her skin; glowing and pale, seemingly unmarred by the ravages of time which was her most imposing quality.

She embraced first Orion, then Lucretia and then me, in order of importance.

"And how are my grandchildren?" she asked, giving us all fond smile.

"Very well Grandma," Orion said with a smile.

"It's very good to be home," I commented, before we stepped back and let the hostess greet her other guests.

"It is pleasure to receive your invitation Lady Black," Abraxas said, bowing low over hand. Tom and Raimond followed suit and Hesper seemed quite enchanted by each of them.

"Pray, do you know when my brother arrives, Aunt Hesper?" Cassie asked politely.

"Yes dear, he arrives tomorrow to take dinner with us all," she replied. "Now… I will have elves show you all to your rooms. Orion, Cygnus, Lucretia, you will show Mr Malfoy, Mr Lestrange and Mr Riddle around, we wouldn't want them getting lost now would we."

"Of course not Grandma," Lucretia said. "It would be a pleasure."

"I will see you all downstairs in an hour, we are taking an early dinner today, so you may all get an early night if you are tired from your travelling," she said ushering us out of the room.

I set down my things in my old bedroom, smiling softly at how it had been kept exactly the same and swiftly left to find grandmother.

"Grandmama," I said, poking my head around the dining room door. Hesper was stood overseeing the elves laying the table.

"Yes my dear," she replied, beckoning me over.

"I was wondering if I might have a word, about something private," I said tentatively.

"Go and continue with the cooking," she barked to the elves. "I will call you back in a moment. Do go on dear."

"I have been thinking, now that I have turned sixteen, I would like to visit the priestesses," I whispered, Hesper's eyes widened.

"When?" she asked.

"I was planning on going in two days' time, with Raimond to escort me," I replied.

"Which means you must already have been practicing sorcery," she said under her breath. I turned my head upward, my gaze hit the chandelier and the hundreds of tiny candles illuminated.

Hesper gasped.

"My dear you are ready, but you must be careful, have you told anyone?" she asked beseechingly.

"Only you, and I have told Raimond about the nature of the visit but not the sorcery. His family follows the old religion too."

"Wise, I shall cover for your absence."

* * *

It was dawn when I crept to Raimond's bedroom, tapping lightly, hoping not to wake anyone else.

He opened the door before I had even put my hand down.

"Good morning Poppy," he whispered, stowing his wand on the holster on his wrist. I rose my eyebrows at the second on his left hand.

"Dagger," he said with a shrug.

He tried to ease the door shut, but being made of an ancient and heavy oak it closed with a dull thud, despite his best efforts. We froze, hearts beating fast, hearing movement from one of the rooms.

"Bugger," I swore, moving away from Raimond and trying to look as if we weren't up to no good. The next door along opened.

It had to be Tom who was Raimond's neighbour, didn't it? He looked as though he had been up for hours, with tired eyes but looking perfectly well presented.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked with a frown. We looked at each other.

"Raimond and I are going riding," I said fluidly. "Would you like to join us?" I asked sweetly, knowing that in all likelihood Tom had never ridden a horse and most definitely would not want to embarrass himself.

"No thank you," he said, still looking at us suspiciously. "Your uncle was so kind as to lend me a book and I would like to finish it before lunch time, so I might discuss it with him."

"As you wish Tom, have a nice morning," I said with a smile. Raimond bid him adieu and we continued on our way.

* * *

"How much further is until the border?" Raimond asked from atop his chestnut horse.

"A matter of yards," I replied, the beating rain had put us both in bad moods. I leapt from my own black horse and reached inside my long dark cloak for two small vials.

"What's that?" he asked, taking the offered bottle.

"Gingseng for energy and Ginkgo Biloba for mental clarity," I explained in a sing-song voice.

"That sounds like something someone would have learnt from a healer of the old faith," he commented, knocking back the liquid without further question. I just gave him a wry smile.

We couldn't apparate very close to the shrine, ancient magic had warded the place. After hours we finally reached our destination.

Raimond sighed and looked down the mountainside we had climbed; the small beaten path through the undergrowth gave no clues as to the nature and historical importance of this place- advantageous considering the outlawed status of the old faith.

My eyes were on the temple however, the Bravura shrine was breath-taking, carved from the dark rock. I was drawn to it, an immense feeling of peace settling in my chest. One of the only religious sites of the old faith, not torn down or in ruin because it was so difficult and time consuming to reach, the ministry had forgotten it.

Without a word, I made for the entrance. All fatigue had been washed away, my eyes were alight with passion, for I knew she had made the right decision in coming here, I could feel it in my very bones. Magic had brought me to this place, the powerful magic of destiny.

"I'll wait for you here then," Raimond called, watching with a smile as my cloak billowed behind me in my haste. He sat himself on a rock and was contented to sit and appreciate the wonder of the religion of our ancestors, I turned and offered him a little wave.

As my feet hit the stone steps I felt as if warm electricity had coursed through me, everything was wet, raindrops dripped from the tendrils of enormous ferns growing out of the rock face.

I stepped through the archway and into main chamber of the temple, a great purple fire was burning in a bowl cut out of the mosaicked floor. Around it, were three cloaked figured, sat cross legged around the flames chanting under their breath.

"Identify yourself," came a command, though it was not harsh.

"Poppy Black."

"We've been expecting you," one replied, all of them stood, lowering their hoods.

The first, the one who spoke was an agelessly beautiful woman with waves of bright red hair and skin such a bright, milky white that it made my eyes hurt, her blue eyes were calm and her lips smiling pleasantly. The second was the complete opposite of the first, with a deep caramel complexion, coarse dark hair braided down her back and warm brown eyes. The last, was a blonde rake of a woman, with calculating eyes and thin lips- if she was to attend Hogwarts, she would no doubt be a Slytherin.

"Here we go by our true names," the blonde woman said, stepping forward. "Do you wish to share yours with us?" She was challenging me. I bristled.

"That is enough," the redhead barked. "I will not have you trying to intimidate the girl. She is too important."

"Come," said the one who had so far been silent, extending an arm "We shall talk somewhere a little more cosy. My name is Sophia, by the way. My first name that is. " I liked her best.

"I see what you meant, cosy," I remarked as I was lead into a smaller antechamber, made of solid stone with hard wooden chairs and a table with a hunk of crusty bread, cheese, fruit and wine.

"It is a dark time for our faith," the blonde said, giving her a stern look. "What was it you expected?"

"Hush Erica," Sophia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Erica is crabby," the redhead elaborated.

Erica is hideous, more like.

"And do I not have the right?" Erica demanded, slamming the heavy wooden door behind her. "Our religion had been persecuted for centuries, we have been shunned to the edge of society and finally the prophecy comes that our power shall be restored and it does not speak of one of the high priestesses, it speaks of a bastard girl from the Black family of all people."

I turned to the woman with wildfire in my stomach.

"And what makes you think you can bring my heritage into this?" I asked in a dark whisper, jaw set and eyes glowing with anger.

"Please," she spat, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "You are just a talentless girl, you have no place here. No place anywhere."

Something within me snapped yet I did not reach for my wand. I thrust my hands forward, fingers held like claws, there was a shriek as Erica was catapulted backwards, her back slamming into the solid rock.

She slumped to the floor, there was silence- then laughter than was more like a cackle.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, rising from the floor, bent double with a hand on her back. "She is the one they speak of."

"Must you have provoked her Erica?" Sofia demanded, helping her into a chair.

"And how else would we have seen her power, such excellent sorcery for her age." Erica lent back, visibly stiff but with a smug smirk on her face.

"Are you talking about prophecies?" I asked, my fury quickly faded beneath my curiosity.

"Indeed," Sophia said, seating herself and pouring us each a glass of wine. "There have been prophecies about you. Rosamund here, is the expert, she is our best seer."

I looked to the redhead.

"Yes," she agreed. "The most important prophecy for half a millennia was about you, we believe."

"And what did it say?" I asked.

Rosamund smirked.

"Prophecies are not as simple as poems Poppy, they are visions, often abstract with no definite meaning, they come to seers but only those skilled in the art of prophecy can deduce their true meaning or separate them from dreams and hallucinations," she explained. "Priestesses have been having visions about you for centuries. I have seen your face a hundred times or more."

"That's how we know, you are here to become a priestess today, and one day, sooner than we would like. You will become a high priestess," Sophia said gravely.

"But there can only be three high priestesses," I pointed out.

There was a heavy silence.

"One of us is going to die and you will take our place," Erica said finally, her voice gravelly, each of the woman shot looks at each other as if silently guessing who will go first. "But it will be a valiant death."

"There is a war coming Poppy, and the prophets say you will lead it," Rosamund said, her large blue eyes piercing my soul. "You will not let us down, we know that."

"Which is why you must become a priestess at once, and start your training," Sofia said, obviously trying to lighten the morbid mood. "You do have a choice though Poppy, I do not wish you to feel pressured, the prophets see which line of fate is most deeply ingrained into the earth. But your decisions could change that, if you wanted to."

"One should never change their destiny."


	20. Part I- Chapter 20

The rain had stopped by the time I descended the steps back out to Raimond.

"How did it go?" he asked, when I reached him. I smiled serenely and turned, tipping my head and pulling my hair off one shoulder. Hidden behind my ear were tiny crosses of inky black- the sign of the old faith.

"I am a first priestess of the old religion," I said, my voice clear and calm, hiding a buried excitement.

"A first?" he repeated in shock. "Not a minor?" A first priestess was three rungs high on the ladder of the priesthood.

"No," I replied with a shake of the head and a warm smile. "Come," I said, reaching out for his hand. "We have a long walk ahead of us."

All the way back to Black Manor, I did not tell Raimond what happened in the temple. It felt like something private.

* * *

I sat in the library, curled up on the sofa by the fire, Tom to my right and Raimond to my left when my aunt let herself in.

"Your uncle calls for you," she said, smoothing her long, auburn hair. "He is in his study."

"Whatever for, Aunt Melania?" I asked, softly closing my book and trying not to laugh as Tom and Raimond both discreetly shifted to hide the titles of their chosen reading material.

"The day Arcturus Black shares with me his reasoning is the day he sprouts the wings of a hippogriff," she said stiffly. "If you'll excuse me I am looking for a book myself, I did not come here on a house elf's errand alone."

I rolled her eyes at her aunt's petulance, usually she was a warm and jovial character.

_I wonder what has got her feathers ruffled. _

I took my leave of my reading companions and made my way to the west wing, where Arcturus' study was housed.

I knocked once and opened the door, my uncle was as promised sat waiting for me at his desk. I took a quick glance around the office; everything looked slightly out place, having been moved from his own home to Black manor whilst he stayed for the Christmas period.

"You wished to see me, Uncle?"

"Do take a seat," he instructed, rising himself and strolling over to the drinks cabinet. He passed me a crystal goblet and a large bottle of deep amber liquid.

"Whiskey, my dear?" he asked. My eyes narrowed.

"You discourage Aunt Melania and Lucretia from drinking whiskey," I pointed out. "You say it is a man's drink and they should stick to their wine."

"True," he said thoughtfully. "But that is because they are _ladies_."

"And you're saying I'm not?" I demanded, my voice was shrill but my eyes betraying my amusement. "Besides, Lucretia plays Quidditch with the ferocity of ten men, thrice her size. You cannot call her a lady over me."

"Oh but that is just the Quidditch pitch, my dear," he said, reseating himself and taking a long sip. "Perhaps I use the wrong term. It is the same as the difference between say, Cassie and Wally, though less pronounced."

"Forgive me uncle, but you are very strange," I said, rolling my eyes. "Cheers, and merry Christmas."

The clink of crystal was followed by a moment of silence.

"Come on then uncle, what is it you really want to talk about?" I asked with renewed seriousness. He regarded me with a cool stare and took another sip.

"I want to know where you went yesterday," he said simply.

"I went riding with Raimond."

"It was a horrible day, you have no particular passion of the equestrian arts and you left at dawn and returned well after dusk," he said, a calculating glint in his eye.

"Are you calling me a liar, uncle?" I asked calmly. He smirked.

"No, however I am accusing you of not telling me the whole truth," he countered. "Where did you ride to… is there something I should know? Should I be contacting the duke for a contract?"

"Very funny," I said dryly. "Are you sure you wish to know?" He nodded once. "I want your word that you will not mention it to anyone."

"I cannot promise that, not when it could be something which puts you or our family in danger," he said in a low voice, suddenly very sombre. "Tell me anyway."

I breathed deeply and pulled my hair back, flashing him the tattoo hidden amongst my locks of hair.

He took a sharp breath.

"I knew you were different to the others my dear," he sighed, finishing his glass in one abrupt movement. "My congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," I replied, looking to the floor. "But it a secret, for now, even from the family."

"Naturally," he agreed, pouring himself another glass of whiskey. "Poppy I seek your council on a matter of importance."

"Go on," I instructed, watching him top up my glass also.

"You must understand that this is a very sensitive matter, I have decided to seek your council, as a member of the youngest Black generation, because of your… shall we say, disregard of the law when your own beliefs are challenged by them." I frowned and pulled my hair down over my ear.

"Illegal plans are nothing shocking where you're concerned, but what can that have to do with _me_?" I asked.

"I want your word that what we discuss will not leave this room," he said.

"You have it, uncle," I replied, a light frown dipping my brows.

"No doubt you have heard whisperings, about an uprising," he said darkly. I saw him check the status of the wards around his office, suspicious now, even in the heart of his family home.

"From my lord father, yes," I replied.

"I wish to give you an update, from our recent meeting," he said calmly. "We have established a leader of the resistance, to rise to power once the ministry falls."

"You speak of the ministry falling…that sounds awfully like a war," I commented. Arcturus gave me a hard look.

"Did you really think things would change peacefully?" he asked. I lowered my eyes.

"And who is it then?"

Arcturus let out a deep chuckle. My eyes snapped to his face.

"Uncle," I said in a warning tone. "Tell me."

"You're looking at him," he said, smugly, but my face turned sourer.

"It will be dangerous," I stated. "There will be fighting and you-"

"What's the sure fire way of not getting killed in a war?" he asked. "Lead it from the background."

I gave him a dark look.

"I'm not here to argue with your flawed logic," I told him. "But it cannot be said that you aren't a brave man, in your own way. Congratulations on your position."

"Thank you, Poppy," he said contemplatively. "It seems I misjudged your commitment to this cause."

"What can you mean?" I asked.

"Well if you do not approve of me heading the organisation then you wouldn't want to get involved yourself surely," he reasoned.

"Please," I scoffed. "The situations are entirely different. You are a father and the future Lord Black, your safety is paramount. Me on the other hand… well I wish to learn everything about this new world you are proposing."

"Perhaps you are right Poppy, it is dangerous. Almost too dangerous for me, so definitely too dangerous for you."

"It is completely different and you know it," I denied. "For one I am not the heir apparent to the Black estate. If I died in battle the wealth and prospects of our family would not fall into the hands of _Orion_," I said pointedly.

He waved a blasé hand.

"Or worse," I continued knowingly. "My father."

At that Arcturus did stop and give me a measured look.

"Perhaps," he said fairly. "But my lord father has many years in him yet, it is not as if he is infirm. He will live to see the war over and by then Orion will not be a fifteen year old boy, and Lycoris will definitely not need to be his regent."

There was a knock on the door and we both paused, the time was gone midnight.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened enough for Melania to slid through, she was wearing a long, satin nightdress, cut low. I averted my eyes.

"My love," she said curiously. "It is so late, I wondered why you hadn't come to bed."

"Poppy and I were just discussing school," he said, lying with practiced ease. "It seems Dumbledore is up to his old tricks after all these years."

She narrowed her eyes slightly but her smile did not falter.

"I'm sure my uncle has had enough of me spying on Dumbledore for him for one night," I said, rising from my chair. "May I have your leave to go to bed?"

"Of course my dear, sweet dreams," Arcturus replied.

"And you," I replied, crossing paths with Melania. "Goodnight aunt," I said, swiftly placing a kiss to her powdered cheek.

* * *

It was not often I got to swim beneath the stars, in the cool water I felt almost as if I was flying for length after length. It was the dead of night, hours since I had left my uncle's study, but sleep would not find me once I had returned to my own chambers. My head was full of rebellions, I did not notice the figure sat in the dark watching me. Finally, my muscles hummed with the satisfying ache of a long, hard swim and I was sure slumber would overtake me as soon as my head hit the pillow. I lifted myself gracefully from the water, shaking my hair out of its elastic and reaching for the towel I had left by the chair. I almost let out a scream when I found it handed to me by a pale hand.

"Tom for goodness sake," I exclaimed, clutching at my heart and breathing deeply. "Must you do that?"

"I am merely sitting here," he replied. I despised that smirk. "Why are you here anyway?"

"What does it look like?" I asked, gently running the towel over my curls, which hung limp over my shoulders.

"It looks like you are swimming in the dark at two in the morning," he said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I am swimming because I can't sleep and I did not light a candle because I like to see the stars, what is the point of having a glass roof if you turn on all the lights at night?"

"Well I prefer to see who I'm talking to," he said. The candles mounted on the wall flashed into light.

Tom looked pale, dark bruises under his eyes made him look exhausted.

"Why are you here Tom?" I asked him, unintentionally sounding concerned.

"Enjoying the view," he replied boldly, running his eyes up and down my crimson bathing suit. To me, this forties style of swim suit was more modest than any other I had worn in my life, so I did not have it in me to feel self-conscious. But I did swat him around the ear with my towel for good measure.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" I asked.

"I suppose not," he said, finally drawing his gaze up to my face.

"Well I'm going to go and try again," I replied.

"You've been in my bedroom, it's only fair you show me yours," he said, rising from the chair to follow me out.

"Oh is it now," I laughed. "I'm guessing you just want entertaining whilst insomnia plagues you."

"You know you are more observant than I give you credit for," he responded.

Tom sat in the armchair by the fire, as I took a quick shower and changed. I chose a night gown as I did fully intend to go to sleep soon, deliberately covering everything from wrists and ankles.

I padded over to the cabinet in the corner, my bare feet sinking into the emerald green carpet.

"I didn't know you had a drinks cabinet," Tom commented.

"The house elves like to be in bed by ten," I replied. "But they stock this well." Smiling I pulled out a large, steaming china jug of thick hot chocolate. "Can I tempt you?" As it turned out, I could in fact.

Half an hour later, both of us had drained our second cup and were curled up on my bed. I cuddled into the feather pillows and Tom leaned against the post at the foot.

"Is it strange, you being here for Christmas?" I asked.

Tom thought about it for a moment.

"Yes," he admitted. "But I happen to like it much more than normal Christmases, so far anyway."

"Why?"

"Well because at Hogwarts I get pestered by first years all day and night and there is Slughorn trying to get me to attend some party or another," he explained. "Here I have only those people I would wish to see, and there are so few people in such a big house that it's easy to avoid them."

"I had no idea you loved me so," I teased, clutching my heart dramatically. He raised an eyebrow.

"Abraxas, Raimond and Cassie, I am quite fond of however," he said, voice hard. I rolled my eyes.

"Go chat with them at three in the morning then," I huffed. He grinned and kicked me gently with the heel of his foot.

"I shouldn't put up with you Tom, you are quite horrible to me you know," I said with a smile, lifting myself from the cushions to put more logs in the fireplace.


	21. Part I- Chapter 21

At eight o'clock the next morning there was a loud knock on the door of my bedroom. Both me and Tom woke with a start. He had fallen asleep, still resting against the foot of my bed and managed to kick me in the forehead as he woke up.

"Ouch," I whispered, rubbing the red mark and giving him a glare.

"Poppy?"

"Shit," I cursed, jumping up. "It's Cassie," I told Tom urgently. His eyes widened.

"Quick," I ushered. "Into the wardrobe."

"I'm not going to fit in a wardrobe," he pointed out. I gave him a firm look.

"Poppy are you awake?" and another knock at the door. I hurriedly opened the door and shoved Tom into what was less a wardrobe and more a closet the size of his bedroom at the orphanage.

Eye to the key hole he watched me jump back into bed, just as Cassie got fed up of calling and opened the door.

"Still asleep?" Cassie teased, plonking herself heavily on the end of the bed. "It's Christmas, you know."

"Sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night," I lied, making a show of yawning and stretching. "Where is my dressing gown," I wondered aloud, before spotting it hung over the bathroom door.

"Everyone is meeting downstairs for breakfast at nine," Cassie told her. "Then the boys are going to go and pick three trees, and then we are all going to have a lovely time decorating them all."

"As long as Wally and Ced don't almost have a duel like last year," I pointed out, pulling out a hairbrush. Cassie smirked.

"We don't speak of that," she laughed, plucking the brush from my fingers and sitting me in front of her. "It's going to be a lovely Christmas."

"Here's to hoping," I laughed, as Cassie brushed long strokes in my hair.

"Your dress for the ball is finished," Cassie said softly, her usual forcefulness fading. "I'm sure you and _Dorea _will have a lovely time." I hoped Tom couldn't hear the stiffness in her voice.

"Well I'm sure it will be frightfully boring," I decided, for her benefit.

"Poppy, I was wondering if I might use your owl," she said almost cautiously. I frowned.

"Of course, but why aren't you using one of Grandpa's?" I asked. Cassie pulled a small parcel from her pocket.

_Marius Black _

_I see. _

"Of course you can," I repeated with a smile. "She can fly as soon as you wish."

* * *

Christmas day passed in a wave of overindulgent food, too much wine and lavish gifts from the elder Blacks. By the evening, all grandparents were asleep in the drawing room and many parents too.

"I'm tired of Pixionary now," Cassie announced, clapping her hands together and pouring herself another glass of wine.

"What would you prefer, my lady?" Raimond asked.

"Poker," she announced. "I love poker."

"I think I'll pass thank you," I said with a smile. "I've had too much wine and I think I will get an early night."

"Boring," Cassie sighed, grinning mischievously.

"I'll walk you to your room," Abraxas offered.

"You shall do no such thing Brax," Cassie said firmly, shaking her head but then smirking. "Because you are the only worthy poker opponent here."

"I think I might also get an early night," Tom said. "I will accompany you if you desire."

"In case I get lost?" I laughed. "That is most gentlemanly Tom."

We made our goodnights and walked to the opposite wing of the house.

"You're stumbling," he pointed out, taking my arm to steady me.

"Well I've been drinking since ten o'clock this morning," I said defensively. "As have you."

"Yes but I can handle it," he stated. I laughed.

"So are you going to come in?" I asked when we got to the door.

"For a cup of coffee?" he asked innocently.

"Precisely," I replied with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow. I smiled brightly and led him inside.

"So how has your Christmas been Tom? As horrific as you expected?" I asked, walking to the drinks cabinet, arms still entwined.

"Only half so," he said, accepting another glass of wine and letting himself be dragged to sit down. I set my drink down on the bedside table.

"Dance with me," Tom said suddenly. I turned, his voice was deep, commanding.

"I'm not used to being thus treated, especially not when being asked for the pleasure of a dance," I said, but my lips were still quirked.

"If you must dance with Malfoy all night tomorrow, you can spare me one," he said.

"Well, I cannot argue with your logic," I said, flicking my wand so that the record player jumped.

Tom took me firmly by the hands and led me into the middle of the floor, on a dark green rug. I put my hand delicately on his shoulder and started to twirl in time with the smooth notes.

"I don't think so."

I gasped as he pulled me in, no space between our bodies. He grasped my waist almost brusquely, but gently pushed my hair back off my shoulder.

"That is how you dance with Abraxas," he murmured, his lips brushing my ear. His voice offered no argument, it was a fact and for a moment I felt utterly ridiculous for dancing at such a proper distance. "Not me."

"Not you," I repeated under my breath. We locked gazes and started to move, swaying out of time to the beat, but neither of us noticed under the heat of the other's stare.

All there was, was hard brown eyes, a stray lock of dark hair tumbling over pale skin, full lips parted, the heavy rise and fall of his chest.

His dark gaze moved slowly down my face, I felt as though I was being scanned, my entire being, laid out bare before him. I felt naked, though he was only gazing upon my face. His gaze rested on my lips and I suddenly became conscious of them, they didn't feel right, they almost ached.

His eyes came back up to mine, I raised my eyebrows.

_A challenge. _

Smirk still softening his expression he leaded forwards slowly, bringing a hand up to caress my cheek. My eye fluttered closed before his lips touched mine. It wasn't like last time when it everything was anger and passion. I could never say Tom Riddle was sweet, but in a moment like this one couldn't doubt he was at least human.

His lips brushed across mine and I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him into me.

His tongue tasted like Christmas- of spiced wine, cinnamon and chocolate.

The taste brought reality crushing down around my head.

Sweet kisses didn't mean that someone loved you; it didn't mean they even desired you. His tenderness would fade with the cinnamon on his tongue and dull with effect of the wine.

His kiss was for just Christmas. Because for the first time he was at home for the winter holiday, not _his_ home, he didn't have one unless you counted Hogwarts, but someone's home. It was close enough.

It would wash away, so maybe that's why I clung to it whilst it was there.

I kissed him until my lips tingled and felt swollen to the touch. Not once did it feel like he was about to rip off my clothes, but for once I didn't mind.

He slept in my bed again that night and we talked in the darkness until sleep overcame us.

But I knew it would never last.

I woke to crumpled sheets and an empty bed.

It didn't even last until morning.

Dazedly I sat up slowly, running a hand through my wild curls. A scrap of parchment was stuck to the foot of the bed.

_I thought I should leave before someone knocked on my door announcing breakfast.  
T. _

I slipped the note into a drawer and leaned back onto my pillows, taking a long deep breath. I did notice the small smile on my face as I cleaned up the half empty mugs on the side.

I showered and dressed quickly, and went down to breakfast.

I took a spare seat between Cedrella and Raimond.

"Good morning," I said brightly helping myself to bacon and eggs. Everyone joined in the chorus of good morning, except for Tom, who watched me in silence, we shared a look and smirked at each other. Everyone was too absorbed in breakfast to notice this exchange, I smiled down at my plate.

"Have you seen Dorea or Cassie?" Abraxas asked.

"No I came straight down," I replied with a frown. "It is unlike them to be late."

Cassie came down a little later.

"Dorea has had breakfast in her room," she told us icily. No one pressed the matter further.

* * *

By three o'clock I was worried, so I went to visit my cousin.

As I approached I could hear the faint sound of sobbing.

I knocked gently, giving Dorea time to dry her eyes if she wished.

Dorea came to the door herself, her cheeks pale and eyes ringed with a subtle red.

"What do you want?" she asked tersely. I paused for a moment, frowning.

"Never mind," I replied slowly, giving her a firm look as I turned from her door.

"Poppy," Dorea sighed, reaching out and grasping my hand. "I'm sorry for being so rude, won't you come in?"

I looked at my cousin, her large doe eyes looked so forlorn I let myself be dragged in.

"Are you going to tell me what the matter is, Dorea?" I asked softly as she threw herself heavily into an armchair.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled despairingly, running a hand through her hair as she gazed into the flames.

"Yes it does," I pressed, perching myself on the arm and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I have no siblings left," she murmured, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't be so silly Dorea," I scolded, but my tone was sympathetic. "What on earth do you mean?"

Dorea rubbed her neck and shrugged uncomfortably.

"You cannot say a thing like that and not explain yourself," I told her.

"Pollux is too old, he has his own life and his own children to care about, he doesn't care about me," she spat out. "Marius was sent away to be fostered with those muggles because he was awful at magic and now this with Cassie and…" she trailed off morosely.

"What happened with Cassie?" I asked.

"She is disappointed in me," she admitted, curling her legs beneath her, wrapping her arms around her knees. "She is mortified that I am dating Charlus, she doesn't want me to go to the ball tonight. Because he's a Gryffindor apparently."

My stomach knotted and I was glad that Dorea was not paying attention to my expression.

"I am sure she means well Dorea, but she doesn't know anything about Gryffindors, or dating. She has this stupid house rivalry in her head, soon enough she will realise it is all nonsense," I said calmly.

"I am sure you are right cousin," she said, giving me a small sad smile. "Cassie always used to help me get ready for balls," she added nostalgically. "I used to hate it, but she always used to say I was youngest so I had to have my hair done by her."

"Dorea," I said slowly. "Would you like to make my face acceptable?" Dorea smiled and nodded.

"I would," she admitted, before adding in barely more than a murmur. "Thank you Poppy."

I spent the entire afternoon with Dorea, whilst she painstaking washed every lock on my head and pinned it neatly to set in soft waves. The beauty regime seemed to soothe Dorea, and whilst we mostly sat in silence, there was a half-smile on the older girl's face for all of it.

Dorea and I descended into the formal reception room together, she was draped in cream satin and I was covered wrist to ankle in demure black lace.

Lord Sirius sat nursing a glass of brandy with his eldest son, Abraxas also sat with them visibly relaxed and laughing smoothly at jokes. Charlus on the other hand was tense, the lines on his face hard, he didn't have the ease of familiarity that Abraxas did. Both boys stood when we entered the room. I was watching Charlus rather than Abraxas, and was somewhat surprised to see genuine affection in his eyes as he watched Dorea enter.

I watched from the corner of my eye as he bowed over her hand before brushing his lips against it softly. Abraxas was less formal, smiling broadly and kissing me on both cheeks.

"You look radiant," he exclaimed, taking my hand and holding me at arm's length to better look at me. "Just divine." After lavishing compliments on a blushing Dorea as well, Raimond slipped in.

"I think it is time we were going," he said softly. Raimond was to be attending the ball with Charlus' little sister, this ball was in her honour, she was coming out into society and Raimond, as Prince of Aquitaine was doing their family a great honour by attending as her date.

"Yes, yes," Abraxas agreed. "We would hate to be late."

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Black, I am sorry not to be seeing you at the ball," Charlus said politely to Sirius.

"As am I, but on my dear wife's birthday, it is more than my life's worth to expect my entire family to attend," he laughed. "However I have offered up my two brightest gems so I am sure I have not given too much offense to your gracious hosts."


	22. Part I- Chapter 22

**(AN- sorry for an AN at the start, but it didn't really fit at the end. I wanted to address the concern I got in a guest review, that Poppy is an interesting character because she is strong, and it seems like Tom is getting the upper hand. I thought this needed addressing. **

**Basically in this story there are many battles for dominance and control. One of the most obvious will definitely be in Tom and Poppy's relationship- two characters who can be manipulative, intelligent and who strive for perfection and influence. **_**Spoilers (?):**_** But I'm sure you've already guessed there is going to be something happening between them. Can you imagine Poppy or Tom just letting the other have dominance over them? It's going to be a battle, an on-again-off-again battle for control and supremacy, because Tom Riddle thinks himself superior to everybody, and Poppy wants control. **

**So sometimes, yes. Tom is going to have the upper hand. He is going to manipulate Poppy to get his way. He is going to play with her emotions, and we probably aren't going to understand his own feelings about her. **

**She is human. She cannot win everything, she doesn't know everything. Her emotions will get the better of her, even when her mind tells her otherwise. That's just how people are. **

**But she is persistent and resilient, and at times in this story (bits I've already written) it will seem as though she is never going to recover. But she will. That is what she does. **

**Basically, I believe that Poppy is strong. But I believe that strong people make mistakes (and Poppy definitely makes some quite… spectacular mistakes) and they let themselves be led astray and they have to work at getting back on track, and that that is essentially, what makes them strong. **

**She isn't going to sit down and be Mrs Riddle and have seventeen babies with Riddle hair and Black eyes. But is she going to allow herself to become Lady Voldemort and bathe in the blood of fifty virgins and wear a snake as a turban all day? No. (that's not really a spoiler is it, no live animal headgear and no 17 kids? ) **

**Her life is going to be a struggle, and Tom is only part of that struggle. **

**So, what I'm trying to say is, stick with it. Because Poppy is, and will continue to strong.  
Poppy has to**** work**** to gain the upper hand over Tom. And then he works to turn the tables, and then presumably it continues in that vicious cycle of forever trying to one up the other. But that would be another spoiler.) **

As soon as we arrived at Potter Manor it was as if a switch was flicked, Charlus Potter had become relaxed and welcoming.

"Welcome to my home," he said, as we were shown through the halls of marble to the ballroom. "You must come and meet my parents Dorea," he smoothly in her ear, a hand holding her waist and pulling her closer.

Dorea of course agreed, the sight of her giving him a delighted smile brought the image of Cassie's dead eyes that night in her bedroom to my mind, I had to look away.

"My mother and father must be here somewhere as well," Abraxas commented. "They came back from France especially for this evening." I feigned interest.

Finally we entered the ballroom, a vast space of shining floors, elves with polished silver trays and elegant guests. I quickly lost sight of my cousin in the throng, but we had agreed to meet back at the floo point at midnight anyway.

Quickly Abraxas and I were found by a tall, blonde woman with beautiful, angular features and a wide, bright white smile.

"Brax mon astre," she said in a refined French accent. "How are you?"

"I am very well mother, how are you?" he asked in return, accepted her embrace without embarrassment.

"Better for seeing you," she replied, holding him at arm's length to look at him and mess with the lapels of his suit in a motherly fashion. "Trés beau," she sighed, still smiling incandescently.

"May I introduce to you my dear friend and date for this evening, Miss Poppy Black," he said, holding out an arm to me. I smiled nervously as Lady Malfoy's eyes narrowed and surveyed me for a moment.

"Practically une déesse," she said finally, her smile returning as she stepped forward to kiss my cheeks heartily. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Black," she said, laying a hand on my cheek. "You have the most wonderful cheekbones."

"You must forgive my lovely wife Miss Black," a man had appeared behind her, laying a hand on his wife's shoulder. "She takes too much delight in meeting beautiful young creatures, she is French, and perhaps that is why."

I stifled a laugh, Lord Malfoy was an extremely handsome man, he had all the good looks of his son, but Abraxas had inherited the almost white hair of his mother, rather than the warm golden locks his father sported.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy," I said graciously, as he kissed my hand.

"My dear, the pleasure is all mine," he replied, smiling smugly and looking to his son. "Abraxas has told us all about you, haven't you Brax?"

Abraxas' smile faltered slightly and a hint of a blush crept into his cheeks.

Lord Malfoy's grin broadened, you could see the pleasure he got from ruffling his son's feathers.

"Let's get the two of you a drink, shall we," he offered, snapping his finger a house elf appeared. I accepted a deep glass of red wine.

"So tell me, Poppy," Abraxas' mother insisted. "What NEWTs are you going to choose at the end of this year?"

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Ancient Runes and Athrimancy, Lady Malfoy," I listed unsurely. Lord and Lady Malfoy shared a look.

"Please, call me Alexandria," she replied, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

My mind was taken off their conspiring glances by the arrival and speech of Lord and Lady Potter. I was looking for Dorea and Charlus, and finally I found them at the side of the stage, clapping politely to the end of the speech and the start of the dancing.

I danced for some with Abraxas, and then his father who moved with even more grace than his teenage son. I danced once with Charlus very early on, and Raimond too. But then I was whisked off to dance with other lords and lordlings, I talked graciously with each of them, complimented their dancing and laughed at their jokes- but most of them I did not know the names of. Many of them were not from this country and talked with heavy accents, I struggled to comprehend. I punctuated those dances with Abraxas and it was very late by the time I realised I had not seen Dorea for more than two hours.

It reached midnight, so we bid goodbye to the other guests, including Abraxas' parents, Lord Malfoy winked as he bid me goodbye and his mother hugged me furiously.

"Well I think it is safe to say my mother loved you," Abraxas laughed as we walked upstairs to the floo.

"Really, I couldn't tell," she replied, fingering my bruised ribs.

"The first thing she said was that you are a goddess, and your cheekbones are magnificent," he laughed. "I think you were a hit."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Real life functions re a lot more stressful than dances in the Slytherin common room," I sighed. "We hardly got to speak for five minutes."

"Well you talk too much the rest of the time," he quipped. I gasped in indignation and folded my arms over my chest. Abraxas laughed and wrapped his arms around me playfully.

"I didn't mean it Poppy," he wailed. "Won't you forgive me?"

"Never," I announced, half-heartedly trying to wiggle free from his arms.

"I'll make it up to you my darling," he promised. "I will do anything to earn your forgiveness."

"Is pissing off included?" I asked innocently. It was his turn to gasp exaggeratedly.

"Why must you try and hurt me so, Poppy," he said dejectedly.

"Because you're a bloody moron?"

"Now I know you don't mean that," he told me.

"Oh don't I?" I managed to twist my arms free. Abraxas jumped back, shielding his sides.

"You can't tickle me Poppy, that's cheating!" he exclaimed.

"Can and will," I sang. "Wait, what's the time?"

"Ten past," he replied, pulling out his pocket watch from his waistcoat. We shared a look and hurried on to the floo.

Dorea was not waiting.

"She must have gone on without us," Abraxas deduced, grabbing a handful of floo powder. I nodded and followed him into the fireplace.

We landed in the drawing room where Arcturus was waiting patiently for our return. I thanked my lucky stars it was not Great Uncle Cygnus, or worse, Pollux.

"Good evening," he said looking up from his book. "Is Dorea not with you?" My heart sunk.

"Dorea?" I repeated. "Oh of course, me and Abraxas saw her talking with Lady Potter a little while ago." I flashed my eyes at Abraxas, urging him to cotton on.

"Oh yes," Abraxas contributed. "In the ballroom, we are so silly Poppy, we should have guessed she would be too polite to excuse herself."

"I suppose we should go back and save her," I sighed. "You know Lady Potter, she keeps on talking for hours."

"Very well," Arcturus said. "Abraxas can you give me your word that you will return the girls safely? I'm not sure I can sit here a moment longer without nodding off, and if you get sucked into conversation with Lady Potter you could be hours more yet."

"Of course Arcturus," he vowed. "You know I would never let anything happen to any of your girls."

"Good man," he replied, clapping him on the back. "Goodnight."

Abraxas and I did not exchange a word until we were back in Potter manor.

"When did you actually last see Dorea?" I demanded, gnawing my lip with worry.

"Not for hours," he replied, eyes narrowed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," I whispered under my breath.

"We need to find an elf," he told me. We snuck back down to the ballroom and called an elf as it was carrying out an empty tray.

"I need you to take us to Charlus' chambers," I told it.

"We are his friends, he's having a secret party," Abraxas said. "So you can't tell any of the adults."

The elf looked unsure and Abraxas lost patience.

"I'm a Malfoy and my companion is a Black," he said sternly. "You will take us to his bedchambers."

The elf nodded and agreed with no further hesitation.

When we got to the corridor of his room, we sent the elf away and crept to the doorway, even without pressing our ears to the wood we knew what they were doing.

"Well at least we know Dorea is having a good time," Abraxas muttered. I smacked him around the head.

"Should we wait… for them to finish?" I whispered, the panic had made my voice go higher than intended.

"I don't want to hear that," he told her. "Besides, perhaps we should stop them before then… that's how accidents happen after all."

"They've been gone for hours, I doubt this is the first round," I sighed, resigned. I rubbed my knuckles on my forehead, a tension headache was coming on.

"Right this is happening," Abraxas sighed, before I could stop him he was knocking loudly on the door.

"Go away," came a feeble shout from inside.

"Oh you can fuck right off," Abraxas shouted back, shouldering the door open. I heard Dorea yelp and dive to cover herself with his duvet.

"Malfoy what the fuck," I heard Charlus ask in horror.

"Shut your mouth, Potter," he spat back, I joined him on the threshold, averting my eyes from all of the Gryffindor that was on display.

"Dorea Black it is almost one o'clock in the bloody morning," he announced, rounding on her. A mortified Dorea gasped and looked for the clock. "We put our necks on the line to save your arse from Arcturus. Put your clothes on, we are leaving."

"Poppy," she said in a small voice, her eyes brimming with tears. "I can't put it all on by myself."

"Come on," I said sympathetically, ushering her into bathroom wrapped in a blanket whilst picking her undergarments from the floor with the point of my wand.

"As for you Potter," I heard as I closed the door. "Excellent catch."

I was late to breakfast the next day, after a night of escorting a sobbing and clearly drunk Dorea home I had overslept. I slipped in next to Cassie and helped myself to the poached eggs offered.

The family were halfway through breakfast when a very grand owl appeared at the window. Orion jumped up to take the letter.

"It's for you, grandfather," he announced, handing it to Sirius. Frowning, he opened the letter and pulled out the piece of parchment.

"Who is it from dear?" Hesper asked from the foot of the table. Sirius lowered his spoon and looked over the frames of his reading glasses.

"Lord Potter," he answered gravely. I caught Abraxas' eye, he had paled.

"Dorea I wish to talk to you in my office immediately," my grandfather said, standing without another bite of his meal.

"What about?" she asked, trying not to let her fear show.

"Lord Potter has asked to meet with us as soon as is convenient, he wants to draw up a contract between us and for his son and heir to ask Cygnus for his blessing," he said, there was silence.

"The future Lord Potter is going to ask for Dorea's hand."

Violetta burst into tears of joy, hiding her daughter Cassiopeia's gasp.

I sat in my room all morning, of course when Charlus proposed Dorea would accept, especially now both their families were so enamoured with the idea. But what about Cassie? Was their relationship continuing even still, or was she furious? Her temper was like wildfire and I was worried.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, not turning from gazing out of the window. I could tell who it was by his footsteps.

"And why have you been hiding up here?" Tom's smooth voice asked, his hands snaking around my waist. "Everyone else is in the drawing room, gossiping their predictions about when Charlus will propose."

"I am sure they can do that well enough without me," I replied, smiling slightly as I felt my hair being pushed to one size. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't think what you mean," he replied, pressing kisses along my neck. I shivered and pushed him off, rounding on him.

"Well then I'll leave you with this and let you be on your way," I pressed my lips to his, kissing him fiercely whilst pushing him toward the door. He chuckled and kissed me harder, walking forwards until my back was pressed against the wall.

"It's early in the day Poppy, and you haven't been drinking I hope, you need to learn to control yourself," he told me.

"I know," I mumbled against his lips. "I'm just terrible."

"I quite agree," he murmured, pressing me closer by clutching my thick hair. I pushed him down into the armchair, and he pulled me down on top of him.

"Mr Riddle," I scolded, straddling his hips and looking down on him. "This is a most inappropriate position."

"You started it Miss Black," he retorted. "You know exactly what you do." His lifted his chin to kiss me. I laughed , pulling at the strap of my dress which had fallen off my shoulder.

"I don't think so," Tom said in a matter of fact tone, sweeping it off and planting kisses on my shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I think that other shoulder should be free of that infernal dress as well." I shrugged off the other strap.

"I feel naked," I whispered exaggeratedly. He raised his eyebrows and undid two buttons.

"What about now?" he asked.

"Incredibly exposed," another two buttons. "Tom, I don't think I can handle this."

"I figured as much," he shrugged, kissing the bare skin before him.

"Do you make it a habit of coming into young ladies' rooms and undressing them?" I asked, undoing buttons of his.

"I think after today I should," he said appraisingly.

"Well I'm flattered," I replied, running my hands through his soft, dark hair. He chuckled and nibbled at her collar bone. "You're being very nice today," I commented. "For you anyway, you haven't ripped any of my clothes or anything."

"It would be a crime to ruin such a beautiful dress," he said. "When it slides off yours shoulders so provocatively."

"Oh so you like it now? It's not infernal!"

"Well it would look better- "

"Let me guess," I said, laying a finger on his lips. "You're going to use to the 'on the floor' line."

"I was going to say on Slughorn," he said with a grin. "But now you mention it, I like your idea much better."

"Well good luck getting anywhere," I replied. "Because I refuse to move from this chair."

"I never intended you to," he told me, before pressing his lips to mine again.

"Tom," I said warningly, trying to hide my smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he ordered, flashing a dark smile.

Later, we were sat in the same armchair, looking out over the trees which surrounded the manor, the afternoon sun trying feebly to peek through the low clouds.

"Poppy," Tom said, I shifted in his lap to look at him. His eyes were closed, but he was sat straight in the chair, his head resting on the back.

"Yes Tom," I said, running my finger over the soft knit of his jumper.

"On very rare occasions it strikes me how magnificent you are." I beamed, but Tom did not open his eyes.


	23. Part I- Chapter 23

New Year 's Eve and Black Manor was filled with activity, house elves were rushing through the house, hanging bright decorations, cleaning the already spotless floors and cooking food for the guests. The Black girls however had congregated in my room, because I lived here when not at Hogwarts, my room was the biggest and had most homely touches, as well as the custom en-suite each of my cousins coveted.

I thoughtfully watched the dynamic between the girls. Cassiopeia was bossing everyone around, as usual, trying her hardest not to let anyone think she was acting strange, but Dorea was watching her silently, smiling broadly whenever someone spoke to her, with a smile that did not quite meet her eyes.

It looked like it was Callidora who had taken Dorea's place, her and Cassie were best friends at Hogwarts, they had even shared a room in their first year but Dorea looked on with an obvious sense of resentment.

Cedrella and Charis were chatting together as only twins could, with fragmented sentences and ludicrous gestures which only the other seemed to understand. Walburga was having a tantrum because Lucretia was threatening to charm her hair green.

"Slytherin green Wally, come on," she cooed, waving her wand around the younger girl's head.

"No, I don't want to look mouldy!" she screamed, shielding her hair with her hands.

I was offered up as first sacrifice to Cassie's hair charm, but soon my hair was a bright matte red and Cedrella was weaving strands of pearls through the unkempt waves. On and on the charms went until last it was Cassie's turn, who was a pale purple. Each of us struggled into our dresses and watched in amusement as finally Walburga got ready- she had been furious that Cassie had indeed made her green, but now she was looking satisfied with her deep emerald dress and forest green hair.

"You can hardly complain," Cassie had told her. "Calli and Ced have agreed to be yellow and orange."

"And poor Dorea is grey," Cedrella laughed, throwing a sympathetic arm around Dorea's shoulder.

"I'm silver," she corrected. "Besides it isn't that bad."

* * *

I had to admit later, that Cassie knew how to plan a party, everyone in the upper years of Hogwarts had come, and those who were not sufficiently colourful had been bombarded by house elves and fixed and soon as they entered. Music played throughout the house, elves offered food on silver platters and everyone seemed to be drinking heavily by the time the last stragglers had arrived. The majority of the party was taking place in the solarium, and the outside platform, though people had descended the stairs to the lawn and were playing Quidditch without brooms for some reason. It was a cloudy, chilly night, but charms had been erected so that it was temperate within the grounds this evening.

I was delighted when I found Lizzie, who was dressed head to toe in indigo.

"I've missed you so much," she said, pulling me into a firm embrace. "We will catch up when we get to Hogwarts." Elena Greengrass joined us and we spent the first part of the evening rolling our eyes at Charlus Potter who was clad from head to toe in gold, even wearing a crown.

The dancing started and people began drinking more and more, it was eleven o'clock when Elena and I dragged Lizzie upstairs to a spare room and put her to bed with a sleeping draught, and a house elf to watch over her. We shook our heads fondly and gave the elf strict instructions before going downstairs to re-join the party.

"You look like you've had too much to drink, Raimond," I accused playfully as I joined him.

"You're probably right," he said, pulling me into a half embrace. "Come on, we should go and join the others, it's almost midnight."

We found our friends just as Cassie looked at the time.

"Ten," she said excitedly. Those next to her joined in, and by five the whole south wing was chanting along at the top of their lungs.

"Three, two, one." I glanced round, and my stomach turned sour as I saw Cassie and Tom go into kiss each other. What was I expecting?

Nothing I reminded myself, it was Tom _fucking _Riddle after all.

"Happy New Year!" I found my lips on Raimond's and I didn't know how.

_I could taste the wine on his breath, or was it mine? _

The mint was his; I'd seen him eating a square of mint cake. Then there was his soft lips moving so skilfully across mine, and his large, warm hands holding my waist and shoulder, respectful but close.

I didn't notice my own hands link around his neck, or how I rocked up onto my tiptoes. His kiss was sweet, not intoxicating like Tom, adoring like Liam or playful like Abraxas. Faintly I wondered whether his relation to magical royalty actually _did_ give him a special magic. I would have to ask Hazel about it again. Being able to make my heart slow to a dull, sweet throb when our lips met, was most uncommon.

We broke apart smoothly, each smiling serenely at each other. It was a moment before we realised there was silence around us. We jumped apart.

Each of our friends was staring at us with a perturbed look.

How long had we kissed for?

All I knew was that everyone else had broken apart long before us.

"What?" Raimond asked with a casual roll of the shoulders. Cassie shook her head slightly and drew her wand, for a second I thought she was going to hex me, but she didn't.

A flick and the sky erupted with fireworks. Flashes and sparks, wheels and even a pair of dragons chasing each other across the sky. I watched them, but not with the wonderment I heard from the gasps of my companions. Suddenly I felt cold.

I saw Abraxas and Raimond in intense conversation, but then both boys laughed and clapped each other on the back. Tom had a dark look in his eyes and continued to talk to Cassie and Alphard.

I left without a word, preferring to get a cold glass of water.

I would walk down to the kitchens, to get away from the crowds for a bit. Take some deep breaths and try to get a hold of myself.

On the way I almost ran into someone else.

"Orion?" I asked, steadying him as he stumbled. He was drunk, I could see it plainly in the tear tracks that were running along his cheeks. "Orion what is wrong?"

I never seen him cry before, he smelled of firewhiskey.

He ran his hand through his hair and took a rattling breath.

"Calm down, deep breaths," I said soothingly. He nodded and swayed more. "Let's sit down, I'm not feeling very well," I lied. We sat in the corridor, him leaning against the wall.

"Now tell me what's wrong, my dear," I instructed, he looked like he was going to refuse. "It will help," I promised.

"Elena," he said dejectedly.

"What's wrong with Elena," I asked, immediately alarmed.

"Nothing, she's perfect," he muttered, reverent.

"Oh."

"She kissed Alphard," he told me, wiping at his blue eyes. "Of course she would. Alphard is exactly what I wished I wasn't."

"And what is that?" I asked tentatively.

"He's not going to be Lord Black."

"Why does that matter, Orion?" I asked. A sense of dread filled my stomach, I did not need Orion to have doubt about being a lord, it would cause a terrible rift in the family.

"Because Elena is first in line to the Greengrass house, they have no sons," he explained. "She would never be allowed to marry me." I put a sympathetic arm around him, he looked wretched even with his blue hair. "Lord Greengrass would never let his house be swallowed by the Blacks."

"Oh Orion," I sighed, squeezing him harder. "How much have you had to drink, my dear." He shrugged, I stroked his hair affectionately. "Too much then. Listen to me Orion, we are going to sort something out."

"You can't she loves Alphard now," he said dejectedly.

"Oh pull yourself together Orion," I said irately. "A kiss at New Year means absolutely nothing! I kissed Raimond for Merlin's sake. First thing we are going to do is get you to bed, you're too drunk to do anything tonight. But then I am going to find out exactly what is going on with Elena and Alphard, okay? They are friends, in the same year it could mean nothing."

"Thank you Poppy," he murmured, looking at the floor. "I think I love her." My heart broke.

"Oh Orion," I whispered, I was on my knees next to him but still pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *

I closed Orion's door silently, winking at the place where I had left a hiding house elf to watch over him. Gently I passed down the corridor, all of the boys had been set up in rooms on this wing, I wondered how much they saw of one another.

Before I reached the end of the corridor, I saw Tom, it was too late to turn away, he was walking right at me.

"Tom," I said pleasantly.

"And who's bedroom are you coming back from?" he asked, with all the airs of cruel indifference. I set my teeth.

"Very funny," I replied icily.

"No seriously, I didn't know you could be done so fast with Lestrange, my commiserations," he said, giving me a vindictive smile.

"I was not with Raimond as you well know," I denied hotly. "I'm sure you were just with him downstairs."

"So who was it this time?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Malfoy, Avery, Crouch, Weasley, Po-"

"I was with Orion," I said firmly, interrupting him before he could go any further. "He has had too much to drink."

"Taking advantage of your drunk cous-" my hand swung up at Tom's cheek, but he was faster, catching my wrist with painful force.

"You dare," he spat, his tone dripping with fury and disgust.

I couldn't say a thing, my anger had suddenly morphed into something else, my mind focussed on his crushing fingers and the burning dark eyes.

I wanted to feel intimidated, scared even, but I didn't. All I thought about was how _beautiful _he was- he sharp angle of his cheekbones, the curve of his lips, the strong arch of his brow. He was like something from a painting.

And he noticed. I could have cursed aloud when his sneer turned into a smirk, and he leant in closer. He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, tenderly almost, our bodies a hair's width apart.

"You are such a fucking slut," he murmured, his lips brushing my ear.

I wrenched myself away from him, curling my hand into a fist. I did not know what my plan was.

_Hit him? Storm away? Cry? _

I never had the chance to find out, because his lips were on mine, possessive and demanding, and I barely registered as my feet lifted from the floor and my legs were wrapping around his waist of their own accord as he carried me into his room.

His lips were locked to mine with bruising force, our hands were on the buttons of each other's clothing. But suddenly we broke apart, he had stepped back with force, clenched fist on his lips and eyes tight shut.

"Get out," his breath was laboured and his voice rough. My mouth dropped open very unattractively. "Things are going to go back to how they were."

Shame burnt in the back of my throat like vomit. I was still for a moment, my face full of anguish before I steeled myself, blocking all emotion from my features. The only thing I could do was nod once, straighten my dress and leave.

I didn't look back at him, I didn't argue and I didn't cry.

_What had I expected? He was Tom Riddle. I deserved this for being so weak. _


	24. Part I- Chapter 24

The train back to Hogwarts could not come fast enough, living in the same house as Tom was killing me. I hated myself for being so weak.

I was his intellectual equal, I vowed to myself I would keep up our friendship for the sake of that. I wasn't going to sulk about what had happened over the holidays, I'm not a child, I reminded almost constantly.

"Poppy darling, are you playing exploding snap?" Abraxas asked, in the compartment on the train. I shook my head and continued to stare out of the window, watching rain soaked fields shoot past. Abraxas and Cedrella shared a look and a shrug.

* * *

The start of term feast was a drag, Lizzie kept sending me worried glances but I ignored them.

I left alone from the feast but before I made it to the Grand Staircase, someone had caught up with me. But it was no one that I was expecting.

"Liam?"

"How was your Christmas?" he asked. "I saw you at the party, but I didn't want to disturb you in front of everyone." I smiled.

"It was good, thank you," I said, ignoring the image of Tom that flashed through my mind. He was smiling, eyes lit up. I could almost smell cinnamon. "I got a lot of reading done. How was yours?"

"Good thank you, we went to Italy for Christmas, skiing," he explained. I smiled as if I was interested and walked up the staircase. About half way up, we stopped and sat, looking down over the moving staircases, it was quiet, everyone was still at the feast.

"How is your ankle?" he asked.

"Better," I said. "I start running again in the morning."

"I see," he said. "Poppy, I think we could be friends, publically I mean." I frowned.

"I thought we agreed it would be too dangerous."

"It's different than we imagined, people talk to people in different houses all the time," he said.

"What do you know about Charlus Potter?" I asked bluntly. "Are you friends with him?"

"Of sorts," he admitted. "He's friends with Septimus and Harfang, I fly around the lake with them sometimes."

"What does he say about Dorea in the common room?" I asked. "They have a marriage contract now, you know. He's going to propose to her."

"He's crazy about her," Liam said. "From what he says in the common room, I'd say he really loves her." I gave him a forced smile and thanked him for putting my mind at ease.

* * *

I got up earlier in the morning than the previous term, I would sit by the lake, legs crossed and clear my mind. A priestess had to seek enlightenment, and here at far side of the lake the wilderness encroached enough onto the grounds that I just could hear the old gods whispering.

But they murmured no answers.

Infuriating.

Then after each day getting the same results, I ran to the top of the hill closest to Hogwarts, the cold weather making the steep trail hard and unforgiving, and down again in time for breakfast. Abraxas could not run with me if I didn't run in his sight.

* * *

Raimond and I sat on his large bed, I was tossing him a fizzing whizbee for every goblin king he remembered in the right order.

"I've been thinking about something," he said abruptly. I put down the text book to give him my full attention.

"Go on," I prompted.

He looked away, as if embarrassed.

"I don't want to make anything weird Poppy," he said. "But I've been thinking about New Year and that kiss we shared."

_He never was one to beat around the wiggenbush. _

"I've thought about it too," I admitted. "It was… different."

He nodded.

"You felt it too?" he sighed in relief. "I thought I was going crazy."

"So it's not always like that… for you?" I asked tentatively. He raised an eyebrow and I laughed. "It's just… people say…" I trailed off. "You're descended from royalty you know!" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No," he said pointedly. "It's not usually like that."

"It was probably just… the alcohol or... something," I tried lamely. Raimond looked thoughtful.

"Poppy we both know it wasn't," he told me. I nodded. "Come here," he gestured. "Only one way to find out what this is." I lifted my eyebrows at him.

"Oh don't be a chicken," he scolded, lips upturning at the corners. "I promise not to try and go up your skirt," he added, wrinkling his nose at the thought, trying to annoy me.

My expression only got stonier.

"It's science. Kiss me you absolute pansy!"

I sighed in defeat, rolling my eyes. He grinned and leaned into me, as casually as you like.

And just like that I let him kiss me, his warm soft lips were just as skilful as the last time. When his tongue touched mine the world melted away and my head was emptied off all thoughts, just the thrum of contentment.

Eventually, I don't know how long it took, but he pulled away.

"This is bad," he murmured, his lips still a hairs width from mine. I looked into his eyes. He wasn't worried, more curious. "You know what this is, don't you?" he questioned.

I was silent. Of course I knew.

_It couldn't be. It wasn't fair. _

"You're the priestess here," he pointed out. "You know what this is just as much as I do." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"We're soul mates."

"But… but… I'm not… I don't…" I tried to formulate my words by they wouldn't come.

"You're not attracted to me," he said bluntly. "A foreign concept for me I know," he flashed a grin. "But I'm not the person who you dream of spending the rest of your life with. Serenity is not passion, and that's what one should feel in our situation."

The old religion states that sometimes, Fate makes people soul mates, people who are destined to be together for all eternity- the perfect match. And those people would make each other the perfect lover and they were destined to create children who would have significant roles in the way the future was shaped.

"I love you Poppy," Raimond stated, shrugging his shoulders. "I love you very much but you aren't the one I want to spend the rest of my life with either. No offence."

"It's our friendship," I said in a small voice, searching the corners of my mind for anything I had absorbed during my meditation. "Our friendship is what is significant, not love."

"What kind of deity makes a pair of soul mates who aren't made for love? That seems completely counterintuitive," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's official. We've been fucked over, by Fate."

* * *

January passed quickly, many evenings I would sit in the common room with Lizzie and Hazel, until we could sneak Elena and Cedrella in and we would laugh and talk about what pathetic attempt at seduction Elena had received that week, until Casper and Ignatius got annoyed and made us play games and talk about other things. Each week I flew with the Quidditch team, joined Dorea, Charlus and Liam in the library and made sure to finish at least two extra-curricular books each week. Sometimes Tom would ask me come to the Slytherin dorms, and I would and we would talk about current issues in magic and then I would leave, more often I would go to Raimond's dorm and we would discuss philosophy, meditation and politics. It made my chest hurt every time he spoke of how he was going to join the resistance movement when he left in July, Hogwarts seemed a much darker place without him.

It was the weekend before Valentine's day that I was dragged to Hogsmeade with Lizzie and Elena.

"You have to buy a dress," they goaded, pushing me from shop to shop.

"But I'm not going to this stupid ball," I tried to tell them. They wouldn't listen. "I don't even have a date!" Both of them stopped in their tracks, eyebrows furrowed.

"But girls ask boys this year," Lizzie pointed out.

"And I don't want to go with anyone," I said firmly.

"Don't be so ridiculous," Elena said firmly, linking our arms together. "I shall find you someone by this evening, now get your arse in that shop and find yourself something beautiful."

I did not find anything beautiful, I hated everything, which was testament to what a bad mood I was in. In the end, Elena got Cassie to lend me a red dress and told me she had someone lined up for me to go with, but it was a secret.

I would not even have gone to this stupid dance if Lizzie had not practically forced me into the dress herself.

"You can't stand him up Poppy," she scolded. "He's nice, and handsome too." I could have punched her, however much I loved her.

We went down to the Slytherin common room together, and I was at least thankful that Cassie had decorated tastefully. I accepted a cool flute of champagne and went over to Elena and Dorea.

"You look exquisite Poppy," Elena complimented giving her rare, bright smile and leaning forward to speak with me privately. "Your mystery man has not arrived yet."

"Fantastic," I sighed, my expression deadpan.

"Cheer up Poppy my darling," Dorea instructed, giving me an indulgent smile. It wasn't long before the portrait door opened again, I was surprised to see Charlus and Liam enter the dungeon.

"I thought Gryffindors were not invited," I whispered to Elena.

"Well, when one is intended for Dorea and the other is here as your date, we can hardly complain."

"Me?" I repeated, I sighed as the pair made a beeline for Dorea. Charlus kissed her on the cheek and took her arm.

"Poppy you know Liam," Elena said proudly. "He is your date for this evening."

Liam looked uncomfortable; I gave him an awkward smile.

"We just _had_ to set you two up," Dorea laughed, sharing a smile with Charlus. "We were saying just the other day how adorable the pair of you would be."

I laughed uncomfortably and shared a look with Liam.

"Who is your date anyway Elena?" I asked the blonde, changing the subject.

"Alphard," she replied. "I don't know where he is, we agreed I could go with him so I wouldn't have to put up with anyone else." I nodded understandingly. Orion remembered none of the conversation about her we had on New Year.

Liam and I joined Raimond and Lizzie on the dance floor a few minutes later. Lizzie had been too nervous to ask anyone herself, so I had said I would speak with Raimond, I told her he would not mind at all to be going with her because we were such good friends… and the small fact that he yearned after her night and day, of course. I smiled as we passed them, they were absorbed in conversation.

"How did you get roped in this scheme?" I sighed as Liam and I danced.

"Charlus," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I didn't want to go with Walburga, she asked me. So I stupidly said I already had a date which left me in deep shit seeing as we were the only Gryffindors going. Charlus said he'd talk to Dorea and sort something out."

"I see," I said. "Well I didn't want to come, so Elena and Dorea found me someone suitably desperate." I smirked at him. "My friend Casper got bullied into going with Walburga instead."

"I pity him," he sighed, laughing a little. I laughed with him, but it died in my throat when I caught Tom's eye. I licked my lips suddenly they were very dry.

I turned my gaze back to Liam, forcing a smile.

I would not let Tom rule my mind.

"I didn't know you were dating Gryffindors now, it seems your taste has worsened," Tom said, locking me with a hard dark stare. I fumbled with the bottle in my hand. "Allow me," he said, taking it from my hand and pouring me a glass of wine.

"You are mistaken," I replied, accepting the glass with an easy smile. "I am not dating Mr Bones and as to my standards you must be referring to it in regards to Abraxas. I can't think of anyone else I have been involved with, who would warrant higher status than the heir to the Bones family." My words were acidic and well-aimed. His face hardened and jaw set.

_Kick him where it hurts, right in the family. _

I smirked wickedly when he did not reply and instead took a deep drink and looked darkly at the wall.

"If you will excuse me Mr Riddle," I said making to walk away. His hand was quicker than I could have guessed, and before I could pull away his fingers were clenched around my wrist, pulling me into him.

"You would do well to remember who you are dealing with, Miss Black," he said in a low, dangerous voice, right at my ear.

I wrenched my wrist from his grasp, my gaze disdainful as it met his.

"And you would do better, to remember that last name Mr _Riddle_."

**(Poppy is actually starting to fight back are you happy now? Haha. I've written most the subsequent chapters from here, so I hope she gets back to being as acid tongued as you all desire quick enough. Because otherwise everyone is going to be really annoyed at me, but changing how fast that happens will mean rewriting the entire plot. **

**I got asked about the time frame. Obviously this is part 1, and despite it being only February, it only has a few chapters left. So I hope you're appreciating Cassie and Raimond still being at school! Part 1, 2 & 3, are 5****th****, 6****th**** and 7****th****, years at Hogwarts. I've written part 1 obviously and most of part 2, and I think part 1 will be the longest. But part 4, which I have written a few chapters of already skips ahead to five years after part 3 leaves off, when Poppy and Tom are 24ish? I think. So yeah, do not fear. You will get to find out the fate of the wizarding world, I have many things planned.  
Thanks )**


	25. Part I- Chapter 25

"All students are to report to their head of house in their common room." I started awake, the instruction was resonating throughout the castle. Pulling on a robe over my nightdress I climbed out of bed and made my way down to the common room. I swore Flitwick sighed in relief when he saw me.

_This is bad. _

I chewed my lip thoughtfully and was soon joined by my friends. We piled onto one of the sofas, the common room was packed with bodies, it was never usually this busy. I perched myself on Casper's lap, we were all silent, faces drawn with worry.

Flitwick stood on the table before the fireplace.

"Another student has been petrified," he told us all. "A third year Gryffindor was found near the kitchens."

There was silence.

"Who was it?" I asked in a small voice.

"Margery Davenport," he said gravely. "A muggleborn."

_This was my fault. I taunted Tom about his family. He stopped this madness because he thought he had hurt me, but now I've driven him back to the chamber. _

I thought I was going to be sick.

* * *

By the end of March there had been one more attack. I had practiced my sorcery relentlessly, anything to take my mind off the guilt I felt. The more I tried to convince myself that I was not to blame, the worse I felt about myself. Could it really be really Tom's fault? He was just an orphan who had never known family or power. This was my entire fault.

But what I could I do? Turn him in? I couldn't do that to him. I just couldn't and I knew it. I couldn't have him go to Azkaban when I had driven him to this. I was supposed to know better.

So I practiced instead, sorcery, mind arts, becoming an animagus. Anything to keep my mind off my own guilt. What was I planning to do? Take him on myself?

A part of me thought yes, I would.

* * *

April came and it was more of the same. The attacks were becoming more frequent, every time I told myself, one more and I'll try. I'll confront him, but we hadn't spoken alone since that party.

My mind was distracted from that for now, however, we had an added pressure to deal with. My grandfather had summoned each of us back to the manor for Easter.

He sat in his high backed chair in the dining room and we stood before him likely naughty school children. All of the chairs were on one side of the table, our entire house sat next to him, Arcturus to his right and Hesper to his left.

"Dorea my dear," he said in a low voice. "As an engaged woman you are standing on the wrong side of the table." Her eyes widened in surprise and she took a furtive glance at her cousins, before bowing her head and taking a seat beside her mother.

"It has come to my attention that some of my scions are well on their way to becoming _old maids_," his eyes flicked to Cassie, Callidora then Lucretia.

"It is my wish to betroth you as soon as possible," he told them clearly. His grey eyes were so frosty. Even I, his most beloved granddaughter felt chilled.

"Cassiopeia, you are eldest stand forward," he instructed. Jaw set she stepped forward, head held high. There was no way she would yield to marriage.

"Cassiopeia you are the eldest of the Black children, it is my wish to marry you to the Prince of Aquitaine, you are well acquainted are you not?"

"Indeed my lord," she replied stiffly. "However it saddens me to tell you that Raimond Lestrange is involved with another and will be disinclined to accept my hand."

Lord Sirius looked pensive.

"Who is the girl?" he asked.

"Elizabeth of House Turpin," she replied. "She is Poppy's closest friend in Ravenclaw." His cold eyes flicked to mine and he nodded once.

"Very well."

"My lord," Cassiopeia said with a pleasing smile. "If I may be so bold, perhaps my betrothal could wait until I finish my NEWTs. I am top of my year and I would hate for anything to get in the way of my results. Besides, elder lords would not consider someone who was still at Hogwarts."

Lord Sirius knew how headstrong Cassiopeia was, so he regarded her sternly, but then relented. Perhaps at the hint she would agree to marry an older lord, something which everyone else was completely against made him agree.

"Very well," he said in a bored voice. "Callidora then." Cassie smiled and stepped back.

"The eldest daughter of my late brother Arcturus and Lysandra of Clan Yaxley," he said contemplatively. "I know being Lady Longbottom doesn't roll off the tongue but it is a good match."

"Yes my lord," she said with a bowed head. "A marriage to Mr Longbottom would be most prudent." I knew they were friends already, so it was not such a hardship for her.

"Very well, I will dispatch a letter to Lord Longbottom shortly," Lord Black agreed.

"Next is Lucretia…" and on it went through each of us. Until the Quidditch star had agreed to marry Ignatius Prewett, a sixth year Ravenclaw and Charis had agreed to marry into the Crouch family- my own suggestion.

Three acceptances and he was placated. It was much more taboo for girls to be unmarried after all. Alphard, Cygnus and Orion all left relieved, yet apprehensive as they knew a lot more careful consideration was going into their matches. The girls would all be leaving the House of Black, it was much more problematic when bringing people into the family.

Luckily no one commented on my lack of betrothal, not when there were 3 seventh years to pair off. Besides I'm sure they assumed Abraxas would have proposed to me by then anyway.

* * *

I went to see my grandfather later in his study. When he was not 'being Lord Black' he had a warm twinkle in his eye. Grandpa stood tall and regal and used words sparingly too, but Lord Black was ice and Grandpa was one of the people I loved most in the world.

I visited him and he welcomed me in, laying an affectionate hand on my shoulder and guiding us to the sofa.

"My dear," he said, his voice low and rough like always. "I am giving you fair warning, I know you must have friends in your house which you would not see out of Hogwarts. The others would see their Slytherin peers at functions and the like, so it is you I am most concerned for."

"What do you mean Grandpa?" I asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"There has been another attack today," he said gravely. "On a halfblood, I do not know the name. Poppy your father says that your mother was a pureblood witch, _but _I am not willing to take chances were you are concerned. One more attack and I am pulling the entire Black family out of Hogwarts immediately, exams or no. And then as Head of the School Governors I will be recommending to the board we close the school. Not one of the teachers has any idea what is going on, what is causing these attacks, and I am not willing to put the safety of my house, and the rest of the students at risk."

I nodded, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. "That is very wise of you Grandpa," I said in a small voice. "Thank you for the warning, I will be sure to say my farewells if there is another attack."

* * *

When I returned to school, I still had not shaken the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong. Professor Flitwick's face was enough to tell me my suspicions were correct.

"What is it, professor?" I asked. He looked to the ground.

"Come with me," he said in a grave voice.

When I realised we were going to the Hospital Wing I became very afraid.

"There was another attack wasn't there?" I deduced. "Someone in Ravenclaw." His eyes were full of sorrow. But he nodded.

"Who is it, professor?" I demanded, panic bubbling within me. "Who?"

"Elizabeth," he said in a low voice.

Lizzie… my grandfather said a halfblood he didn't know the name of. Lizzie's grandmother was a muggle. So she was a halfblood, I'd never thought of it before, her last name being Turpin.

"No," I breathed and set off a sprint, tears stinging my eyes. I burst into the infirmary, much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay.

My hand clamped to my mouth when I saw her, her golden skin turned clammy and stiff, her bright blues wide open in shock.

Tears welled in my eyes and streamed freely down my face.

I felt an arm be slung around my shoulder and I immediately knew it was Raimond. I let myself be pulled into his embrace, burying my head in his shirt.

This was my fault.  
My best friend was petrified because of me. I fell apart right there in the middle of the infirmary.

Raimond ushered me down to the Slytherin common room, I didn't care that everyone there saw me in tears being led to his bedroom.

I could have been naked and waving a 'future Mrs Lestrange' flag and I still wouldn't have cared that they were staring.

I had never felt more wretched in my entire life.

Raimond and I sat on his bed and he waited for my tears to stop. Then he was good enough to try and take my mind off it. It didn't work, but it made me feel better.

Because I had decided how I was going to make amends.

I was going to stop it. Kill it.

I walked back to my room as if I was in a trance.

Dropping my belongs that I travelled to Black Manor with by the bed, I pulled the Marauders map out of my desk. Then I paused and looked at my hair.

How many times had I gone into battle at a moment's notice? Quarter of an hour wouldn't hinder me. So I decided to do what I did before every exam.

I always got a better grade when I felt good. So I painstakingly washed every hair on my head, put on perfume, a practical, but soft dress and then I went back to the map.

It was stupid, I knew- completely pointless, because of all the slime and mud. But it made me feel much better, as if I was actually prepared for going to slay a basilisk. I swung a cloak around my shoulders and studied the map. Everyone was at dinner.

My thoughts briefly flicked to Liam.

No. I didn't need him.

It wasn't until I was stood before the sinks in the girls bathroom that I realised that the chamber would not just open for me naturally. So I sat on a bucket to think.

There was no way I could imitate Parseltongue.

Not that I didn't try. But there was no way I could make those sounds come out of my mouth. My mouth lacked the anatomical dexterity for that kind of speech.

I rubbed my temples and thought, I could wait for Tom and sneak down behind him.

I'm sure that would end well.

'_Oh hi Tom, wasn't expecting to see you here. Don't mind me, just come to kill your massive pet snake, you carry on with what you were doing.' _

Despite myself and the situation I let out a chuckle.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and looked up.

"Myrtle," I said, surprised. My housemate was snivelling and looking up.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, eyes narrowed in suspicion through her tears and inch thick glasses.

I could ask her to leave, but she never would. She was headstrong and very, very annoying.

"Go find yourself a new bathroom to snivel in Myrtle," I sneered, looking at her with disgust. Her mouth gaped open like a fish. She looked like she was going to argue. I narrowed my eyes and stood up, fingering the hilt of my wand.

"I said go."

I had a good few inches on the girl and channelling Cassiopeia's look of distain as advanced upon her must have made me intimidating.

She turned on her heel and left with a sort of indignant huff.

I didn't feel bad for being such a bitch. I probably just saved her life after all.

I conjured an out of order sign for the door and went and seated myself on the bucket again.

This was stupid.

_Second years_ did it in the future.

I took a deep breath and continued to weigh my options. Following Tom was out; blasting a whole through the sinks was probably not such a good idea either. I needed a snake I bend to my will. I could conjure one without problem at all, but getting one to say open sesame was entirely different. I ran my hands through my hair in exasperation. There must be a way!

I could transfigure myself into a snake, but would I speak actual parseltongue then? Or would I just hiss feebly?

Wait… getting a snake to say open.

A grin spread on my face.

Of course.

With a flick of my wand a small, black snake shot from wand, straight onto the sink in question.

I closed my eyes, concentrating hard on the snake. I couldn't enter its mind, human and snake were far too different, it was impossible to use Occlumency on a gorilla, let alone a reptile. But I could plant feelings and abstract thoughts.

_You are hungry. Starving.  
There is a mouse behind the sink, you just have to open it. Say open. _

Nothing.

_Open! _

I heard the grinding of the plumbing and my eyes snapped open in bewilderment.

I'd done it! I had actually done it!

I vanished the snake and took a few steps forward, peering down into the cavern. I couldn't see how deep it went or what was at the bottom.

I was contemplating how best to descend when both my arms were seized, I gasped and looked round. I couldn't see anyone.

A dark chuckle in my ear.

_Shit. _

"Impressive Poppy," came a murmur, right by my face.

I could now feel him pressed up against me, holding me on the precipice with strong arms.

"First rule of sneaking," he said, I could hear the wicked grin in his voice. "Never leave witnesses, especially not extremely agitated ones."

And then his arms were gone and I breathed a sigh of relief that quickly turned to a scream.

There were two fingers digging in between my shoulder blades and I was swallowed by the darkness.

_He pushed me. _


	26. Part I- Chapter 26

The fall was dizzying, but I knew it couldn't last very long. The tunnel was deep but it had to level off at some point. It was the landing I was most concerned about.

I stabbed my wand at the slippery wall to my right, ropes shooting from the end, if I didn't have such a strong grip on my wand I would have been falling to my death and wandless, -as it was my arm was nearly pulled out of its socket. I swung into the side of the shaft, taking the force with my side rather than my face. I hung there for a moment, arms burning with the weight of holding myself up.

I was silent, going so far to hold my breath as I heard Tom whoosh past me.

I was starting to plan my escape route upwards when he called.

"You never cease to amaze me Poppy," he called casually. "But there is a cushioning charm, did you think I was going to murder you?" I was silent. "Come down we have things to discuss."

"You swear there's a charm?"

"Yes," his voice sounded impatient. I didn't want to go to him, but my arms gave me no other choice. I fell.

He was telling the truth. The fall still hurt despite the charm, but I was not a puddle on the floor and for that I was grateful. I rolled to take the impact and as I stood my wand was trained on him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, smirking. "Kill me?"

"You petrified my best friend," I said in a low voice. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"You should," he replied, his voice easy, with a still with a hint of a polite smile. "But you won't. If you really were designed on revenge you would have gone to Dippet by now and told him." He paused. His dark eyes locked with mine, as if he were calculating. "You know me." He said simply.

"I don't," I whispered, my voice strangely strangled. His raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"You know more about me than any other person on this earth. As much as I loathe to admit it, you and are similar. At least we can have a sensible conversation, which is less than I can say for most people. And that's how I know you aren't going to turn me in. Because, you know, that to me, being an insignificant muggle is a fate worse than death. I would have suffered more." His stare didn't ease. "You're really here because you were intrigued."

I wasn't intrigued.

But I didn't want him to kill me either. Although he wasn't even holding his wand.

"You need to stop these attacks. Call off the basilisk." He laughed.

"Why you have been doing your research haven't you," he commented, as if we were merely discussing the weather. "You know who I am?"

"The heir of Slytherin," I told him. "But you have to stop."

"No Poppy, I don't_ have_ to do anything. I am free to do whatever I like and if you are going to try and stop me, I suppose we have a problem don't we?" His wand was in his hand instantly, trained on my face.

"Do you fancy a duel?" His polite tone had not changed, and that was all the more sinister.

I blocked the spell he sent at me, sending the red light crashing into the wall.

"Tom you have to listen to me," I said firmly. "You have to stop this." I blocked another of his spells.

He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Make me."

_Watch me. _

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, and his wand shot into my hand immediately. The confusion on his face was priceless.

"Now Tom," I scolded, pouting my bottom lip. "That is no way to start a duel, especially not one with a lady. Did no one ever teach you any manners?" His eyes were murderous.

I knew I had to let him duel me, otherwise he would never respect me, and in my eyes. I had kind of won, with that little stunt.

"First," I said slowly. "We bow."

I dipped into a flamboyant duelling bow, only to rise and find him stiff as a board.

"I said _bow,_" a flick of my wand was all it took. The look of humiliation on his face was worth it, even if he did kill me. I threw his wand back to him.

As soon as it was back in his hands I launched at him, parrying all his curses and firing back my own. He had to take a step backward.

"Well you can duel, I'll give you that," he said, as his attack got more fervent. One spell I had to physically dodge rather than block. Tom was a good dueller, but I was in better physical shape. There was more than one time when I thought I was gaining the advantage, but then Tom would smirk and his wand would move faster, his spells more powerful. I tried to dodge a hex, but because of the proximity to my face, my cheek split open with a gush hot blood

"Still trying to tell me what I _need_ to do Poppy?" he asked, the torrent of spells getting faster.

"If you want to go back to the muggle world then fine," I replied, jumping over a spell of acid green. "I can learn magic just as well back at the manor."

He hesitated for a just second, resulting in a particularly potent battering hex going through Tom's shield and striking him in the stomach, winding him. But he did not falter for long at this.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Did you really expect that they would keep the school open if none of the pupils were safe?" I asked incredulously. He was silent. "My grandfather is head of the school governors, he says one more attack and they are going to close the school."

I cried out in pain as a final hex hit me in the stomach, making me double over, clutching at my dress. But the spells stopped coming. I stole a look up; his wand was by his side.

"Why did you come down here," he asked in a low voice, eyes narrowed.

I couldn't tell him the truth.

He would kill me.

The pain in my stomach was unbearable, I fell to my knees.

"I knew it was you, so I was going to tell you about them closing the school," I explained, I licked my dry lips. "But I wanted to see it first in case it was too dangerous afterwards. I wanted to see… the power, the history, before you had to give it all up."

Tom's face softened, but looks are deceiving, in an instant his wand was pressed to the soft flesh of my throat. He knelt down next to me, holding my hair to make me look at him.

"How long have you known I'm the heir of Slytherin?" he asked, dark gaze searching my face.

"A while," I said petulantly, his grip on my hair tightened and his wand dug deeper into my throat. "I had an inkling, ever since the second attack, I remembered what I saw in your memories, about there being a snake in the garden of that house. I knew the legend of the Chamber of Secrets and I put two and two together. Then I remembered something, and I realised that it had to be you. Do you remember the first time we met? You walked me back to Ravenclaw tower and you introduced yourself. You didn't know because you were raised by muggles, how significant middle names are to wizards. You went right out and told me, yours was Marvolo," I explained, gasping for breath as the wand point restricted my air. "Salazar Slytherin named his first born son Marvolo. So I knew you were his heir and you were behind the attacks."

Tom surveyed me for a moment, as if judging whether that was plausible.

"My advice to you was never to leave an aggravated witness," he said in a dark voice.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "Kill me? My grandfather will definitely close the school."

"On the contrary," he said lightly. "Tell me your middle name." My heart sped up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you were so determined to keep me out," he said, lips quirking. "You've known my destiny since day one. I think it's only fair I know yours. If it's so important to you, you won't go around telling my secrets when I know one of yours."

I was silent.

"Tell me," he commanded, pressing his wand further into my throat. I gasped trying to suck in air to my lungs. My vision was starting to blur at the sides.

"It begins with M," he recalled as if we were playing a game, and he was guessing my favourite animal. "And it's your dark little secret. Tell me. Lord Black can't close the school if someone falls down the stairs and I would hate to have to lose you. Tell me."

I could use sorcery, but then he would know.  
I weighed the two outcomes in my mind, know my middle name or know that I was proficient in wandless magic? He might kill me if he knew my middle name, he might see me as a rival. But I could use wandless magic to stop that if it came to it, couldn't I?

He would know something was special about me either way.

I pursed my lips in defiance, scrunching up my eyes.

"Tell me," he repeated, one final jab of his wand and I was undone.

_Name or magic? _

I was sure I was going to suffocate.

_Wandless magic was my secret weapon, I had to keep that card close to my chest. _

"Mor… Morgana."

Sweet air filled my lungs and his grip on my hair loosened.

"Morgana," he repeated softly.

His eyes were narrowed, but now he searched my face with curiosity rather than suspicion. His lips were slightly parted, a small frown made him look as if I had just told him I was from the future.

"Magic itself named you after the most powerful dark sorceress in history," he murmured thoughtfully. "And you thought you should hide that from _me_." His face broke into a grin; it lit up his eyes with an almost maniacal gleam.

He grasped hold of my hand and pulled me to my feet, saying nothing as he inspected my wounds.

"What is going on?" I asked him, but didn't pull away as my cheek knitted itself together. He just smiled again.

"You have such… promise in you. One with such destiny needs nurturing."

I was stunned by the difference a name could make. The name Black never carried any weight where Tom Riddle and I were concerned. He didn't have a House, so he had nothing that could be taken away from him, no money, land or political influence. So no Black had anything they could take away from him, not when he was so superior in magical ability.

I fought the urge to tell him that my destiny was not his to nurture. But since the murderous look had changed to one of reverence, I held my tongue.

"Just tell me, why Lizzie?" I asked. He smiled, if you could call it that, it was more a bearing of the teeth.

"She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said simply, his face the picture of innocence.

I wasn't sure if I believed him.


	27. Part I- Chapter 27

There were no more attacks.

The day before the Quidditch final, Lizzie woke up. I was sat in the common room, polishing my broom ready for the game.

"Typical Poppy," I heard. "It's been weeks and you're too involved with polishing your broom to notice I'm back."

My head snapped up and the broom tumbled from my hands.

"Lizzie!" I cried, leaping from the sofa and pulling her into an embrace.

"Careful," she laughed. "I'd like to have some bones left unharmed after you've finished." But she squeezed me back just as firmly.

"Never, ever scare me like that again young lady!" I scolded with a laugh.

After she had been hugged by almost everyone in our house we went for a walk in the grounds, enjoying the June sun.

"Exams start in a week," I said looking at her with worried eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"Professor Dumbledore was really good about it," she said, sounding relieved. "He came up with the idea that each teacher would take an average of my marks all year and if that's better than the OWL grades they'll take that. He's written to the ministry citing extenuating circumstances."

* * *

I went down to breakfast the next morning, dressed in my bronze and blue Quidditch uniform. I caught Orion's eye and he smiled wickedly, winking once, his own silver and green standing out amongst the sea of subdued, casual clothing.

"Don't let them get to you," Bobby whispered in my ear, sending his best glare in the direction of Slytherin table and placing a protective hand my shoulder.

Later, Abraxas and him faced each other in the centre of the pitch. Bobby was taller and broader, but he was tense and stiff, whereas the Malfoy was relaxed and giving lazy smiles, as if he wasn't worried about the outcome, his blonde hair shining in the sun.

They shook hands and took their positions.

"You have to find that snitch quickly," I told Miranda as I flew past her to the goal posts. For once she didn't argue with me, she just nodded once, face drawn. We both knew Slytherin could crush us with the strength of their chasers alone.

In the end, it was close.

Thankfully I had been watching Alphard and Lucretia play for years, I knew their style, so I caught more shots than I missed.

I also saved one with my face- a personal highlight.

The score was 90:80 to us when Miranda and Abraxas both dived beneath the Slytherin goals posts. All the players stopped to watch- not a fantastic move tactically I admit.

They were neck-a-neck, both of them sporting impossibly silver blonde hair.

Slytherin were going to win, Abraxas had the longer reach.

His fingers were almost brushing the snitch's tiny wings.

Miranda lashed out a hand and caught him straight in the wrist, blood welling from the cuff of his sleeve. Now she was closer, her impossibly long (and sharp judging by the shape of Abraxas' hand) fingernails close enough to stroke the wings of the tiny ball.

For a moment it looked as if Malfoy would retaliate, but he didn't. He was raised a gentleman after all and that moment's hesitation about elbowing a lady in the ribs cost him the snitch.

Her talons closed around the ball and the stadium erupted.

It was the first time Abraxas Malfoy had been beaten in a head to head race for the snitch.

We had won. All because of Miranda Skeeter's hideous nails.

The team descended, cheering along with the crowd. Bobby was elated, he had won the Quidditch cup in his final year. Grabbing my shoulders with his strong hands he planted a triumphant kiss on my lips.

I was too happy to care, we had beaten a team consisting of four of my cousins and I would never let them forget. I just laughed and clung onto him as he spun me around and the team piled into a hug.

Eventually we lined up on the pitch and shook hands with the other team, Dippet came down to present us with the trophy. Bobby and I lifted the trophy between us, my split lip still bleeding as the rest of the team lifted Miranda above their heads in a place of highest honour, for the flashes of cameras all around us.

"I cannot believe we won," I murmured to Bobby, watching the sullen faces of the Slytherin team.

"Honestly?" he said, looking over to Miranda. "I wasn't expecting it either." We caught each other's eye and burst out laughing.

* * *

Graduation day was beautiful, the end of June was warm and the shone sun bright on the stage erected on the shores of the lake.

I still had to sit my exams, and then a fortnight of lessons, but the final NEWT examination was yesterday, so today was the day the seventh years would collect their certificates of education and return home to await their grades.

The minister of magic was present, in a garish mustard waist coat to shake hands with the students as they collected their certificates. Lord Black was there next to him as well, as head of the school governors.

Charlus and Cassiopeia made a speech together about being Head Boy and Girl and the effect their education at Hogwarts would have on their later lives, with advice for the rest of the students watching the ceremony. They both laughed with each other and exchanged playful banter; they looked like a perfect balance of amiability and professionalism. Then they ceremonially returned their badges to Professor Dippet before returning to the rest of their class.

"It is my honour to announce the Head Boy and Girl for the academic year commencing 1943," he proclaimed. "Abraxas Malfoy and Dorea Black."

I clapped politely as I watched them both go up to the podium to accept the position. Dorea looked like the perfect head girl, all big smiles, glossy hair and proper dress. Whereas Abraxas looked elegant and roguish, as if Dorea would be the one keeping him in line.

I deliberately didn't look at Raimond during the entire ceremony. I didn't trust my eyes not to fill with tears at the thought of him leaving Hogwarts. The castle already felt emptier. Lizzie's eyes were shining already, he had asked if he may court her officially yesterday and she had accepted. They'd been to Hogsmeade twice since she woke up, so it was about time.

After the ceremony the carriages arrived to take seventh years to the train station, Raimond hugged me fiercely and I admit I had to wipe away a tear. I could have sworn his eyes were shining too.

"Shut up," he murmured when he saw that I noticed, before grinning.

I hugged Lucretia, Callidora and finally Cassiopeia goodbye. It felt strange to be saying farewell, considering I would be seeing them later on that day.

Every graduation evening Lord Black held a family-only feast at the manor, using his status at Hogwarts to pull us out of school for the evening.

After a delicious dinner the elves cleared away the partridge and Lord Black stood at the head of the table and hush fell. He raised his glass of red wine.

"To Lucretia, Callidora and Cassiopeia, may your futures be very bright," he said before turning. "And congratulations to Dorea." All but Cassiopeia smiled blushingly and waved off the claps, Cassie of course smiled proudly.

"It is of course tradition for scions of the House of Black to receive a gift on completion of a Hogwarts education," he continued. It was of course tradition, and considering both Lucretia and Callidora were to marry within a matter of months I was intrigued as to their presents. "To my dear granddaughter Lucretia, despite my better judgement, I have discussed your gift with the House of Prewett and we have agreed that when you marry young Ignatius in the summer I shall build you, a Quidditch pitch in the grounds of your new home. Merlin knows I shouldn't be encouraging it, but if it makes you happy I am loathed to disregard such a scheme."

"To my niece Callidora, I know this is the gift you have been dreaming of. You travel to Peru two weeks from today, we have scheduled for you stay at an alternative healing centre there."

Callidora clamped a hand to her mouth to hide her squeal of delight. That was what Callidora had been dreaming of for years, when she was younger she had wanted to be a healer, but she could not start training until she had her NEWT grades, and even then it would be at the discretion of the Longbottoms.

"And to Cassiopeia, my niece, the House of Black offers to you a position within a Black company of your choosing. We would like to point out the vacant post of senior spell researcher within one of those headed by your brother."

I knew that meant Cassie would have free reign to investigate dark magic whilst been paid a hefty wage and having a credible job for when she wanted to move onto another, so I was not surprised that she turned to her elder brother and accepted on the spot.

* * *

_Dear Poppy,  
I have taken a position on my father's council. The high duke's health is failing him I fear, all he does is cough into a red handkerchief, as if that will disguise that he is coughing blood. It would all suggest I will have to succeed him sooner than I had anticipated, so I will be throwing myself into the work required of me here in France. Tell me again why I bothered with NEWTs? I wish to hear everything that happens at Hogwarts, take care of Lizzie for me. I am missing you awfully.  
Yours, Raimond_

I smiled sadly and placed the letter on my desk, it had come the day before and was a stark reminder that his life had already moved on from Hogwarts, he was an adult now, a real one, with responsibilities and an important job on the continent.

I shrugged off the feeling of nostalgia and made my way down to the common room, Lizzie had let Elena and Cedrella come in again, and I flopped down on the sofa amongst them.

"I have something to ask you all," Elena said in a small, timid voice. Elena was without doubt the most beautiful human I had ever met, with her gold hair, aquamarine eyes and delicate features. But it seemed that up until now she had a severe lack of friends who she trusted implicitly_. Perhaps they were put off by her looks? _

"I was wondering if you would think about coming on holiday with me," she said, eyes averted. "In the summer my father has to go on a business trip to Rome, he'll be staying there for a few weeks… I thought we could all go maybe. Make a holiday of it."

There was silence for a moment.

"Elena, I think that is the best idea I have ever heard anyone come up with," Lizzie exclaimed. Elena smiled in relief.

* * *

OWLs were tedious. There was something about having to sit paper after paper in the stuffy great hall which made even the sunniest days of days seem like a personal insult. But finally the exams were over, just to be followed by sixth year lessons.

Those few weeks after the seventh years left didn't seem like they were real, as if all of us left behind were all hanging in the balance, waiting for something.

The day before term ended I hiked up into the wilderness which surrounded Hogwarts. I sat still and tried almost desperately to tap into this _enlightenment_ that was eluding me so effectively.

Sinking down onto the soft ground I crossed my legs over each other and tried to fall into a state where my mind would be open to the whispers of fate.

I lowered my occlumency defences and let mind become blank, a practice which required effort, but was not impossible to a well-trained mind.

I could hear the gentle breeze in the leaves, but it just sounded as if it was a whispered conversation through a closed door. You could hear they were talking but the words were not going to be shared.

_The promised one indeed. _

It seemed like an insult that I would be mentioned in prophecy from the gods and yet they refused to speak to me. The beings which governed magic had designs for me and yet I was the last person they would deign to appear to.

I sighed deeply and slumped over, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, surveying the landscape dejectedly and with just a little animosity.

But perhaps I didn't need some divine intervention. My mind wandered to Cassie, she was an excellent witch of course, but she would never be _exemplary,_ she's no Dumbledore or Riddle. She has no exceptional strength of magic and yet as head girl everyone in the castle feared her, even the headmaster.

She's charismatic and manipulative, and can make everyone she meets bend to her will.

I wasn't stronger magically than Tom Riddle, no one alive now, or in the future was strong enough to take him in a duel. Dumbledore was the only man who came close to it, but they were too evenly matched, and some people lasted a long time, but then perhaps he was just playing with his food.

"How much power you have is irrelevant," I murmured under my breath. "It matters only how much power others think you have."

And that one thought changed everything.

**End of Part I**

* * *

_**Next: **_

_**Part II **_

_Dorea is incapable of filling the spot her sister vacated, the social hierarchy of Slytherin House has never been more fragile as Tom and Abraxas fight for dominance in a battle invisible from above ground, but which seems to be permeating into the lives of other houses. _

_But outside of the castle even more is at stake as the rebels take action, putting the future governance of the country and the lives of their families at risk._

_The line between right and wrong becomes blurred when prophecies are unearthed and wizarding culture spins on its axis._

* * *

_In the centre of a piece of parchment were the words. _

_It has begun  
-AB _


	28. Part II- Chapter 1

**Part II- Sixth Year**

**Students of note who graduated from Hogwarts School of Wizardcraft and Wizardry the following summer: Cassiopeia 'Cassie' Black, Raimond Lestrange, Callidora Black, Lucretia Black, Charlus Potter, Robert 'Bobby' Davies**

**Head boy and girl: Abraxas Malfoy and Dorea Black.**

The platform was busy, as it was every year. Everyone had come to say goodbye, even Grandpa, _Mrs Longbottom _and_ Mrs Prewett. _

Callidora and Lucretia had aged in the two months they had been married. Callidora beamed constantly, made all the more gracious and elegant by her marriage. She'd cut off her hair in to a modern bob that sat at her chin and wore crisp linen dresses and laughed at all of Harfang's jokes.

Lucretia was usually quiet and contemplative now, her smiles were through pursed lips. She and Ignatius seemed to have an understanding in their eyes and respect for one another, but she had lost her spark. She came to say farewell to him at the train station, for he was entering his last year at Hogwarts.

I said goodbye to them all, Cassie looked upon the train with acute sorrow in her eyes and Callidora took her hand and led her off.

I was one of the last to board, so I had to dodge my way through students in the corridor.

"You know how she got that badge don't you," I overheard one Hufflepuff say. "She fucked Robert Davies, did you see them snogging in public after the last game of the year?"

My fingers itched to draw my wand, but I was above acknowledging such idle gossipers, instead I used them to fiddle with offending badge. I slipped into the compartment filled with Ravenclaws and dropped down next to Lizzie, both of us were sporting light tans, thanks to the weeks we spent in Rome with Elena and Cedrella.

Casper moved his feet to make room for me next to him and I took the seat gratefully.

"How's the wedding planning going?" I asked dryly, he gave me a pointed look and rolled his eyes. He and Charis had been betrothed during the summer, thanks to his father and my grandfather.

I listened vaguely to the talk about OWLs, they were Ravenclaws of course they all did well, so the conversation was frightfully boring. But my attention was captured when Casper was asking how I did.

"Os," I said with a shrug. "I guess that means you can all bow down to me now," I added sarcastically. Hazel snorted and threw a caldron cake at my head.

"Or giving me free food will be fine too," I responded with a sarcastic grin.

"You do know what all Os means, don't you?" Casper said tentatively. "You will have to be Dippet's example of excellence to any visitor who comes to the castle."

"Must you always piss on my fire Mr Crouch?" I questioned. "Not only does that sound hideous, but also pointless."

"Everything is going to be different now, isn't it?" Lizzie said tentatively. "With Cassiopeia gone."

There was silence for a moment.

"I remember what it was like before Cassie was queen," Casper said darkly, looked from me to Lizzie. "You two have to promise not to go to any Slytherin parties until someone new takes power officially."

"I'm a Black," I said with a shrug.

"I'm courting a Lestrange," Lizzie added. "And you have a marriage contract with the House of Black now," she pointed out. "I don't think you can get out of going either."

Casper chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"It's too dangerous," he said. "It's only a matter of time before someone gets poisoned. The snake pit's not safe."

"Well you two go together," I said with a shrug. "Ignatius has married Lucretia now, so he'll be obligated to go. I'll explain the situation to him and ask him to accompany me."

Casper seemed placated and nodded once.

* * *

Luckily I had time to speak with Ignatius as we arrived in Hogsmeade, he was relieved to find someone else who had to go to the Slytherin party this evening so was more than happy to go with me.

A second year was sent to me with a note during the feast.

Abraxas was enquiring if I would go with him to the party this evening.

I sent him an apologetic letter saying I had already to go with my cousin's husband, to show him the ropes.

I dodged that bullet.

It wasn't that I was actually scared, but I didn't want Casper to think I didn't value his advice and concerns.

* * *

The four of us went down to the Slytherin common in silence, each in our own thoughts. The situation with the Slytherins probably wasn't that bad. But in our minds the worst thing had happened.

If only Dorea was strong enough to take her sister's place.

Our apprehension for this evening was not soothed by the atmosphere in the dungeons. Music played and students chatted, but it didn't seem the same. Everyone looked like they were waiting for something.

The younger years were quickly sent to bed, Walburga was thrilled to be at her first party. Dorea and Abraxas started off the dancing, carrying on the tradition of head girl and Quidditch captain.

I danced twice with Ignatius, but to dance any more would be considered disrespectful, especially in a room full of Lucretia's friends. Without Charlus, none of the Gryffindors were present and no Hufflepuffs had ever seen the inside of the common room.

Abraxas mingled throughout the evening. Talking and joking with everyone.

He was trying too hard to be liked, I could see it. He was the most popular young man in Slytherin, but that didn't make him the leader.

Tom sat with friends, looking brooding and mysterious in the corner. But when he told someone to do something they hurried. When he spoke to someone, they felt uneasy under his gaze, but like they were privileged.

He would win. How could he not? Everyone loved Abraxas, but no one feared him.

I danced once with Abraxas, but he was distracted and hardly said two words when his eyes were on my face. He was permanently looking over my shoulder, checking what was going on. He was like an over attentive mother hen, Cassie had never been like that. No one would have listened to her had she been.

Abraxas left me quickly after one dance, I rolled my eyes and told myself not to be offended. He was stressed.

I joined Dorea in getting another drink.

"Hello sweetie," she said pleasantly, her dark eyes were warm and her face was kind. Immediately she poured me a drink and we turned to survey the area.

"So who's going to be head of Slytherin then?" I asked her in a low voice. She tilted her head so we more in each other's confidence.

"As head girl I am loathed to admit there is one, other than Professor Slughorn," she said pointedly, before sighing. "I don't know, though you and Abraxas are close are you not?" I remained silent. She leaned in further and smiled indulgently.

"If he is to join the family, how can I not be rooting for him," she murmured.

I made a strange sound with my throat, as I almost choked on my drink.

She smiled broadly this time, curling an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't fight it Poppy," she said in a low voice. "If you find someone bearable that Lord Sirius wants you to marry, you best not let him go. And it seems you have found someone you already, actually have affection for, we are the lucky ones in that respect, are we not?"

We shared a look and I nodded at her advice. She was referring to Lucretia I knew, who had not spoken two words to Ignatius before they were wed. Then after a month of marriage he had returned to Hogwarts, how was she meant to know him now?

"Forgive me for intruding," I was thankful for the long sleeves on my dress to hide the gooseflesh his voice brought on me.

"Not at all, Tom," Dorea said with a smile.

"I was just going to enquire whether your dear cousin would join me in a dance," he said, turning to address me, holding out a hand expectantly.

"Of course," I replied, my voice sounder smaller than I had hoped, more fragile. I took his hand in mine and he led me to the middle of the dancing.

I caught Casper's eye as I went. He widened them slightly, telling me to watch my back. I nodded.

Tom took me in his arms and I ignored the fluttering in my stomach.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked conversationally. "I haven't seen you dance with anyone else this evening."

"That is because I desired my first dance to be _you_," he said, locking gaze with me. _To make every other girl know they did not have my standing. _

I broke his gaze and licked my lips nervously.

"I am very flattered Tom," I said with an easy smile, forcing myself to seem at ease.

When the dance finished he did not release me, but kept for a second, and then a third.

"You are very keen on dancing with me this evening," I commented. He smirked.

"Almost as keen as someone else we know," he said, darting his eyes to the left to show me where to look. Abraxas was watching over the rim of his glass, looking very pensive.

"It seems you have Abraxas' attention for the first time this evening." I lowered my head to laugh, leaning in closer to his chest, just to see the blonde become agitated.

The song ended and Tom led me over to a group of friends. As soon as we got there, Abraxas stood.

"Would you like to dance, Poppy?" he proposed stiffly. Something about him only deigning to pay attention to me because of his jealousy of Tom made me indignant.

"I'm sorry Brax," I said with a forced, apologetic smile. "Tom and I were just talking about a new development in potions. He was telling me all about the recent research into Lycanthropy cures. I am just_ dying_ to hear the rest." I squeezed Tom's arm and smiled up at him. He couldn't suppress his smirk.

"That does sound jolly interesting," Rosier commented.

"Please, do go on and tell us all Tom," Elena said, her eyes flickering to mine. She smirked in recognition.

"If you insist," he said.

It was almost three in the morning when the common room door opened, no one even looked in that direction to start with. Most people had gone to bed, but for a few small groups of sixth and seventh years. But Tom was observant, more than most.

"Code red," he declared in a low voice, interrupted the chatter. Immediately his wand was out, transfiguring the wine in our glasses to grape juice. I smiled a little when I noticed he changed Dorea's first, before even his own. She had most to lose.

I looked to the portrait hole, brow furrowed. It was Slughorn. I cursed under my breath, he could expel me for being out of bed at this time, and in the Slytherin common room no less.

He stood baffled for a moment at the door, but soon his gaze found the group of us- the people with the highest station in his house.

He bustled over to us, his nightcap bouncing with his swaying gait.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, eyes wide, face red.

"Good evening Professor Slughorn," Tom said smoothly, an obedient smile on his face. "Would you care for a drink, we're discussing current potion theories, a good way to start off the new term don't you think?"

He snatched Elena's glass abruptly, bringing it to his nose to smell. His face visibly relaxed when the waft of alcohol did not surface. He visibly deflated in relief.

"Indeed," he said, smiling indulgently again like normal. "Though perhaps it is a little late for it," he commented, tone lightly reprimanding. "No matter, no matter."

"Is there a reason you are here Professor?" Abraxas asked, visibly irritated that Tom had taken control of the situation, rather than him.

"Actually yes Mr Malfoy, a meeting has been called," he explained.

"Now?" Dorea demanded. "But it's late, all the young ones are in bed."

"The headmaster would not call a meeting now if he did not feel it important, it is urgent, he had not time even to tell me," he said.

Each of us rose uneasily from the sofa, smoothing our gowns and dress robes uncomfortably.

"We shall go and wake the rest of the house," Dorea said, taking Abraxas' arm in hers.

"Ah Miss Black," Slughorn said pointedly, looking at me over the rim of the spectacles perched on the end of his bulbous nose. My heart sank, here came detention. "I'd like to congratulate you on your OWL grades, so many outstandings quite unheard of."

"Thank you professor," I replied absently.

Tom and I shared a weighted look.


	29. Part II- Chapter 2

I sat uncomfortably down at the Ravenclaw table, immediately regretting that I had worn a full length gown to the Slytherin party. Thankfully, I had Lizzie, Casper and Ignatius clustered either side of me, making up a little island in a sea of dressing gowns.

We waited for the hall to fill up around us, finally Dippet stood up and cleared his throat weakly.

Silence eventually fell, and his students looked up at him with a mixture of curiosity, bemusement and indignation at being woken at such an hour.

"The ministry is under attack," he said gravely. A murmur ran through the crowd. "A large group of rebels, have openly challenged the minister's regime. Because of this, Hogsmeade weekends have been cancelled, and under no circumstances are any students to leave the castle, even into the grounds without a member of staff. Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures will be moved to the third floor, until further notice. If you will excuse me, I have many important discussions to have."

Dippet swept from the hall and my jaw dropped. The stupid man! Could he not see the chaos his words would invoke? Did he really just leave the room after dropping such a bombshell on his adolescent charges?

Thankfully Dumbledore stood, and raised his hand for silence.

It fell a lot easier this time.

"I feel a little bit more of an explanation is in order," he said, his usually calm voice betraying his own irritation at the headmaster, for those who were listening closely. "A group of rebels have indeed challenged the ministry. At this moment, it is through legislation and the withdrawal of funding. Whether this challenge will escalate to violence, I do not know. Only time will tell."

"And the strength of the rebels?" someone in Gryffindor questioned allowed. "Do you really think they will attack Hogwarts' students?"

The question seemed to age Dumbledore in an instant.

"The rebels are made up of some of the strongest Houses in Britannia," he said gravely. "And no, we do not expect them to attack Hogwarts."

Immediately another murmur of confusion was sent through the crowd. Dumbledore had no choice but to address it.

"The challenge is very strong indeed," he continued. "Many students here fall under the catchment of the houses which are rebelling. The ministry would struggle to rule without the revenue those ancient houses provide."

My eyes widened in realisation. My mouth opened before I realised I was speaking aloud.

"So it's the ministry," I deduced, my hollow voice ringing through the Great Hall. "If the ministry fall, you think that they will come after the children, in revenge, or for hostages in a last ditch attempt at gaining back power." Dumbledore's icy blue gaze found mine amongst the sea of students.

"It is a possibility we cannot risk."

* * *

I went back to my room after the meeting, an inky black eagle owl waited. In an elegant, curling script, in the centre of a piece of parchment were the words.

_It has begun  
-AB _

I bit my lip and threw the note in the fire, the tension in my stomach not settling even as I watched the parchment curl and blacken. If they didn't win and that note was found, it could mean a ticket to Azkaban.

* * *

Weeks crept by in Hogwarts in a weird sort of limbo. The papers had long since stopped coming through, rumour had it the prophet had shut down. Though how anyone in Hogwarts got this information is beyond me, because no owls were getting through either, the note from Arcturus was probably one of the last letters to get through before the lockdown. None of the students knew why there had been no post for so long.

Were the rebels or the ministry intercepting? Were their families to afraid to write about the situation, lest their words be misinterpreted? Or had Dippet seized all the post, in case poison or magic was concealed in the parchment? It was anyone's guess. But this lack of news had made people on edge, mistrusting of the people they saw every day.

People seemed to keep to themselves more and never stay in public places longer than necessary. Gossip in the Ravenclaw common room was scarce, but when it did emerge, it was never about who had been caught kissing who in a broom cupboard. It was about the latest conspiracy theories.

Part of me felt angered by the silence. My own uncle was so involved in this rebellion, most likely my father too. And yet I knew next to nothing about the situation. The conflict could have escalated to deaths by now and I would be none the wiser.

The time ticked by with no answers.

I was in the library a day in early October, when Cedrella came and dropped down into the seat next to me.

"Tom's won," she murmured, casting a glance around the bookshelves suspiciously. "It's all over."

Interesting.

I didn't have time to comment, before we were interrupted. A first year in a Hufflepuff tie came up to us.

"Misses Poppy and Cedrella," he said, his voice wavering as if he were about to cry. "Professor Dippet says you must go to his office right now."

I surveyed the child for a moment and nodded. Cedrella squeezed his hand tenderly and followed.

"What could this be about?" she murmured at my ear as we swept through the corridors towards the headmaster's office.

"I have no idea," I said absently, without noticing, holding Cedrella's arm a little tighter in the crook of my elbow.

I didn't want to worry my cousin, but surely there was only one thing they would call the two us to Dippet's office for.

"Ah finally Miss Black, Miss Black," Dippet said in greeting, handing us a box each. "The other Black girls are in the bathroom along the corridor from the gargoyle. Hurry up and join them. Back in quarter of an hour. Do hurry now." His expression offered us no comfort, nor any immediate cause for alarm.

With confused frowns we were ushered out of his office. We had no choice but to obey and go and find the others. As we walked along the corridor I lifted the lid of the wide, flat box. I peeled back the layers of tissue paper.

"Cedrella," I said in a low voice. She looked over and gasped. There was no doubting those jewels, sat atop antique lace.

We stood before the headmaster as promised fifteen minutes later. The bathroom had been in chaos, the five of us cousins had been joined by Elena Greengrass, Druella Rosier, Beatrice Diggory and Abigail Potter, the little sister of Charlus. Each of us had been told to make ourselves presentable, and no one had any idea as to the occasion.

One thing was obvious though, we were the children of the rebels.

The only thing that comforted me that they had won, was the contents of the boxes. If were we being summoned to our family's sentencing, or worse executions, there would have been no way for the ministry to get hold of antique dresses and ancestral jewellery which had been in our family for generations- there was only one explanation. They must have won, unless they had somehow seized all of the aristocratic estates, and somehow managed to break the curses and wards guarding them in so short a time.

The Blacks were dressed more regally than the other girls, and for Cedrella, Walburga and I it was even more pronounced. Charis and Dorea were dressed somewhat modestly- but they were betrothed. These dresses must have been handpicked by my grandmother from the reliquary beneath the manor, surely. I could just imagine her striding through the aisles, handpicking the best for each girl, after carefully critiquing their bone structure and waistline. The full skirts and corseted waits were throwbacks to a different era -one where the aristocracy reigned supreme and blue blood and old wealth was all one needed to be a god amongst men.

The headmaster told us nothing. Just that we were bound for London.

Of course such gowns could not go by floo. We were bundled into gilded carriages pulled by thestrals at the front doors. The Black carriage was bigger to fit all of us in, there we met the boys. Who were no wiser than us.

We sat in silence for most of the way, holding hands with a cold, hard grip.

Finally the carriage came to a stop.

"Remember," Orion said in a hushed voice. "Whatever is waiting for us, composure is of utmost importance." We nodded. "I'll go first."

"Orion no," I hissed. Paranoia had gripped me, what if it were trap after all, the heir to our house should not leave.

"Poppy, I am heir," he said firmly. "This is my duty." I pursed my lips and nodded. But then his resolve faltered. "Come with me?" he murmured. I nodded once.

He exited the carriage swiftly and I followed him as gracefully as I could manage in such a dress. My heeled shoe hit a red carpet and I was immediately confused, I schooled my features into one of cool disinterest and I linked my arm with Orion and took in my surroundings.

It was the ministry building.

But at the end of the carpet, where the statue once stood was a long table, like the high table of Hogwarts and in the centre, in a throne of wrought gold, sat Arcturus Black.

"Introducing Sir Orion, son of his grace the high warlock and Heir to the House of Black, accompanied by his cousin the Lady Poppy, heir of Lord Lycoris of House Black."

The announcement stunned me.

As Orion and I glided up the carpet I heard my cousins being announced behind me. My eyes swept over the high table, there my father sat. At the right hand of my uncle.

Lord Lycoris? My gaze flicked between them. His grace the high warlock? And since when I was a lady?

The members of my family who were not students, or sat at the high table. Were stood beneath it, with strong, straight backs and haughty demeanours. I took my place amongst them, right between Orion and Cassie. Before now, Lucretia had stood before me in importance because she was blood of the first son of the Lord Black. But now she was not of House Black, she was a Prewett. Cassie stood after me because I was the daughter of the second son of Lord Black, whereas she was the first daughter of his eldest brother. Usually Pollux stood to my right at these occasions, but he was on the other side of the table, his neighbours Lord Malfoy and Lady Bones.

"Lord Sirius and Lady Hesper of House Black," Arcturus said in a clear voice. They took a step forward and sunk to their aged knees.

"Your grace," they said respectfully in unison.

"Do you accept me as the ruler and protector of Britannia?" he asked.

"Without question, your grace," my grandfather declared, still on his knees. This was ridiculous. As if his own father would disapprove of his ruling. This was all pomp and ceremony.

"Do you swear the fealty of you house to the dozen council?" he asked.

"Entirely," he answered simply.

"Then rise Lord Sirius and Lady Hesper of House Black, with the status of a House of the aristocracy. I offer you the protection and acceptance of the crown, in addition to the honours of title I bestow upon all members of your house."

Bingo. That would explain it.

My grandparents stepped back and I watched as Orion was called.

"Orion of House Black, as my son and heir, my own blood and grandson of Lord Black of the aristocracy do you swear the fealty of yourself and your mother, the Lady Melania of Clan McMillan and any future blood of yours, to my rule?" I noticed how Melania was not at his side as his queen, but as a ward of their son. It didn't sit right with me, not at all.

"Indeed your grace," he replied with a bow.

"Then rise Sir Orion of House Black."

My palms became sweaty as my name was called. I sunk to my knees, before my uncle.

"Poppy of House Black, granddaughter of Lord Black of the Aristocracy, and heir of Lord Lycoris Black, Lord of the Dozen council, do you swear me fealty?"

"I do," I replied, my dark gaze fixed upon the floor before me. "Your grace," I added.

"Then rise, the Lady Poppy of House Black." I did so with all the poise I could muster, my mind reeling. I was my father's heir? Now he was a lord I could inherit from him?

I watched as each of my family swore Arcturus our fealty. It seemed so ridiculous a concept. But the scribes and photographers did not seem to think so.

Had I stumbled into a defining moment in history?


	30. Part II- Chapter 3

"Tell me about the new system, _Lady Poppy," _Tom instructs, I shot him a dark glare.

"Arcturus is high warlock… I don't know it's kind of like a cross between a minister and a king I suppose and he has a dozen council members which run things too-"

"Poppy that is a terrible explanation of something I already know," he interrupted. "I want to hear something Dippet hasn't already told me. What happens when your uncle dies?" The look on my face told Tom I wasn't impressed. He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me for being practical," he added sardonically.

"He has a deputy, at the moment it is my father, the deputy at the time of his death or retirement, takes charge. If he does it successfully, then after a year he becomes the official high warlock," I explained absentmindedly. "But father doesn't want to do it, I think he's only doing it now because Arcturus doesn't want to have his early reign spent paranoid of a usurper as his deputy." I shrugged.

Tom looked pensive, leaning back in his chair.

"Very interesting," he said eventually. "Very interesting indeed, don't you think?"

"Oh immensely," I replied, head resting in my hands. "I heard you won anyway."

He lifted his eyebrows.

"Cedrella told me, before Dippet called us in," I elaborated. "She said Abraxas finally backed down." Tom shrugged his shoulders elegantly, but the corners of his mouth were quirked upward in a look of smug satisfaction.

"Well he was never going to win this little game was he?" he commented. "He's a follower, not a leader."

"You're probably right," I replied, but tone had become no less dejected. He sighed in irritation.

"What has got you looking so sullen?" he questioned finally.

I was silent.

"My uncle can make me marry Abraxas now," I said, my voice small. "My grandfather mentioned it in the holidays, but I said no. Arcturus wouldn't give a fuck about my feelings and I know he wants me to marry Abraxas. His father is on the dozen council."

"You're not going to marry Malfoy," Tom said, his voice firm. I lifted my gaze to his face, his eyes burned.

"I won't have a choice," I replied seriously. "Arcturus when he wasn't ruling the country was hard enough to crack. Now there is no chance."

My words seemed to incense Tom. He rocked forward onto his feet, clasping my chin in his palms.

"There is always a choice and there is always a chance," he told me, his voice barely more than a whisper, but its message was louder than if he had screamed it. "Do not tell me you are so weak."

"I am not weak," I answered, my voice was steady, strong but defiance leaked from my tone. A smirk twisted his lips upward. He leaned in further, so our lips were only an inch apart. His cool hands still holding my head, but even I could see it was more of a caress.

"Prove it," he murmured, the colours in his dark eyes swirling. "Make your own chance. Give yourself a choice."

"I will." His hands left my face and he dropped back into his chair.

"That is more like it," he replied. I looked down at my watch.

"It's time I went," I said.

Tom walked me back to the tower.

"See you in the morning Tom," I said, I grasped me above the elbow as I turned, stepping in close from behind.

"You shall end any engagement to Abraxas Malfoy," he murmured in my ear, his breath sending hair dancing over my neck. "Or I will."

I turned my head so our gazes locked, our bodies were closer then I imagined, his chest almost pressed to my back.

"He's not good enough for you Poppy." His voice was almost tender.

I nodded.

"No one is good enough for me, Tom."

I smirked wickedly.

* * *

Betrothals were becoming more common in Hogwarts now, and with it a different kind of ceremony. Someone from each of the Houses involved would come to the castle, and at the end of dinner they would stand before the high desk and announce their new connection.

The look on the face of Abigail Potter- just a third year, when it was announced she would marry Malcom Selwyn, a fifth year Slytherin who I couldn't imagine she had ever spoken to, was enough to prove in my mind that these engagements were deceptive.

So when I came in late to dinner one day in November, and saw Lord Malfoy at the table, eating a plate of shepherd's pie next to Dippet, my heart jumped to my throat.

Surely he was here on official business, he must be.

I sat down next to Lizzie and the look in her eyes told me that she had jumped to the same conclusion.

"Breathe deeply," she instructed under breath. "You look beautiful by the way, might as well get engaged on a good hair day. The only danger there is, is of you passing out."

I nodded numbly and accepted the plate of food she handed me, smiling sympathetically.

I didn't take any notice of the food I was putting in my mouth. It could have been cardboard for all I knew.

Pudding was being cleared away, the last few crumbs of sticky toffee pudding vanishing made my heart sink. Dippet had moved up to the podium, Lizzie grasped my hand under the table and we shared a look.

"Students," he declared with a smile. "We have some happy news in the student body. As you can see, Lord Malfoy has been so kind as to join us for dinner this evening."

Everyone else turned to Lord Malfoy, but my eyes turned to his son. His face was ever so slightly pale, I could see the tension in his jaw and the look of confusion in his eyes.

He didn't know either.

For a moment my heart soared. It might not be me!

Then the doors to the great hall opened, I turned and immediately my hopes were dashed to pieces.

Pollux.

_Pollux? _

"Introducing Lord Pollux of House Black," Dippet said in acknowledgement. "A pleasure to have you back at our school, my lord." He nodded in response his dark eyes finding me in the crowd. Was it pity I saw in them?

_Pollux fucking Black?!_

"It is my great honour to announce, the engagement of Sir Abraxas of House Malfoy and the Lady Poppy of House Black," he announced.

I shared a look with Abraxas, I glared pointedly for just a moment before my face broke out into a smile my family would have approved of. I had to handle this with grace and propriety for now.

Still smiling like I'd won the lottery, I rose from the table and joined Abraxas at the front as the student body dutifully clapped. Whispers broke out around the hall, probably about how I didn't deserve him.

I kept my composure as I kissed Abraxas' cheek, as his father kissed my hand and as I refused to look at Pollux. Only once the whole ordeal was over, and everyone was filing from the hall did I spare him a glance.

"A word," I said through gritted teeth. He followed me to the closest private space I knew of- a broom cupboard. He let out a barking laugh.

"I hardly think this appropriate Poppy-" I cut him off.

"Get in." If my tone was cool, my stare was practically glacial.

I could not offer him the same respect I usually bestowed upon relatives, not when such an anger had risen in me, I could practically taste in the back of my throat. It must have flashed in my eyes.

It broke his resolve and he stepped in.

"With all due respect Pollux," I said, through gritted teeth. "Why in Merlin's name are you here?"

"As representative of House Black-"

"But why _you_, Pollux?" I demanded. "With all due respect my lord, you are my first cousin once removed. My father and my grandfather both could have come. Or if he had any decency the man who arranged this _farce _would have shown his face."

"You would do best to hold your tongue," he said warningly, but he was not unkind. "He is the ruler of our country now, and what he says, goes. At least you can see the real force behind this engagement, perhaps there is some hope for you to gain some intelligence yet."

I didn't let that barb sting me.

"Well I have a message for our supreme ruler," I spat, malice dripping from my tongue. "Next time my dearest uncle wants to meddle in affairs which are not his. Let him have the balls to do it himself. My engagement was meant to be decided by my Head of House, I will not forget this slight on my grandfather- whether it was from the High Warlock or not."

Pollux regarded me for a moment in silence.

"I shall not, you are just a child," he sighed. "For your sake, I shall convey that you are not pleased by the surprise and his manner of telling you."

"I shall go on to marry Abraxas as if my heart chose this match. I will not allow Abraxas and more importantly Arcturus to make me into some bitter old crone who scorns her own husband, but by the gods I am not happy with him not at least telling me first. Tell him that. Tell him that I shall be a good little wife to Brax but I shall forever _despise_ my uncle."

Pollux smirked.

"Your jokes will fall on an unwilling recipient," he cautioned.

So I swallowed my pride and my anger. I clenched my fists together so hard that my nails dug into my palms, as I took a deep breath. The air was bitter in my lungs.

"Then just tell him that I promise to make Abraxas a good fiancée and wife and be done with it," I spat. "It was a pleasure to see you cousin Pollux, your presence always brightens my week, I thank you for your sage council," I added bitterly, a mockery of the high society etiquette we both held so dear, before dipping into a low curtsey and sweeping from the broom cupboard.

* * *

Slytherin were having an end of term party before the Christmas holidays. And I was already tired of being engaged to Abraxas.

A part of me felt guilty, that I was going to go through with it when Abraxas had been the perfect gentleman. He had escorted me to each meal, we had walked about the lake arm in arm. But my uncle wanted me to be married by the summer.

Abraxas was my friend, but he was so… _vanilla._ He was vanilla when I craved spice. I would not marry a man even courting there was a notable absence of heat and passion. He didn't make my heart buoy or stomach twist in anticipation.

I told myself that his slight at the start of term party was the reason for my desire to run from this engagement. I would rather believe myself to be petty, than let my thoughts linger for a moment on the fact there was another man, who there was more passion in one look than there would ever be in a thousand kisses from Abraxas. The fact that, that passion was so often an unidentifiable mix of anger, lust and perhaps even disgust was another reason why I would not dignify the subject even with a moment of my attention.

In the end, the look on Tom's face didn't drive me to actually go through with it.

The letter saying Arcturus had arranged our Westminster wedding _this July_ did_._

There was absolutely no way I was going to marry Abraxas before seventh year. Absolutely none.

The evening before the party I went to the only person I knew that could help me.

I couldn't ask any of my cousins- they could be mistaken for me. Lizzie would never accept my plan so asking her wouldn't be right, she'd feel guilty. Hazel couldn't do it- she didn't really know Abraxas that well, and besides with her in on the plan, within a week everyone would know I staged it, so I went to the only person I thought could help me.

I needed a Slytherin, a Slytherin who was not loyal to Brax.

* * *

"Elena, can I ask you something?" I said tentatively. She lifted her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me.

"Yes," she said suspiciously.

Elena was my friend. She would help me. We had been on holiday together in the summer. We had seen the coliseum and eaten our own body weight in pasta, surely she would help me.

"I need your help," I said, eyes filling with crocodile tears.

"Darling," she crooned, putting a slender arm around my shoulders. "What in Merlin's name is wrong?"

"I don't want to marry Brax," I sniffed, looking deep into her clear blue eyes. "I need to get out of it. I need to."

She surveyed me for a moment, her delicate brows furrowed. She would identify with me, she had to. She felt uncomfortable around boys, she would help me. She had to.

She was silent, but then she squeezed my hand.

"I will help you."

I enveloped her in my embrace and she hugged me back. Once she would have found this the worst thing I could have done to her, but now she stroked my hair in comfort.


	31. Part II- Chapter 4

I took extra care in getting ready the evening of the Christmas party. Maybe it was to calm my nerves, to try and prove I was trying to be a good Mrs Malfoy, or because I knew this would be the last thing Abraxas thought of me for a while.

Abraxas didn't love me. I knew that. No harm no foul. I wasn't hurting him. We are friends, so I'm doing him a favour by doing this.

I groomed myself meticulously, setting my hair glossy, loose curls and donning an appropriately festive gown of a deep red.

Abraxas came to meet me in the tower, I left the common room with Lizzie and Ignatius who were attending together, Casper had already gone to meet with Charis at her common room.

"You are flawless, dear," Abraxas said, holding me at arm's length and regarding me with a critical eye. "Just perfect, as always."

I smiled at his complement and took his arm gracefully.

We strolled down to the dungeons and I took deep breaths to calm me on the walk down. I couldn't lose my rag before Abraxas had even done anything.

I made eye contact with Elena as we entered, she gave me a small smile. She looked like a goddess, as usual, her golden hair shimmering under the candlelight. The drinks were flowing more readily, despite the early hour. It seems Tom was more lenient about drinking in front of the younger years than Cassie was, though he never allowed them even a sip.

When the time came, he stood, not saying a word. The music immediately stopped.

"Bed time," was all he needed to say, and the youngsters scuttled to the dormitories.

I danced with Abraxas, until custom dictated I must dance with someone else.

It wasn't until I was in Tom's arms, under his questioning gaze that Elena and Abraxas came together on the floor.

"You're all dressed up tonight," Tom commented, careful not to compliment me.

"I wasn't looking my best when this engagement started, I might as well bow out beautifully," I murmured. "I'm hardly being fucking graceful," I added petulantly.

Tom said nothing, but continued to survey me darkly. I averted my gaze to Elena, she caught my eye and nodded.

I took a deep breath and angled my hand towards Abraxas.

"Imperio," I murmured, eyes intent on him.

I watched as Abraxas' eyes visibly glazed over, and his head bent to Elena's. I averted my gaze, breaking the spell, though I noticed that Abraxas did not stop kissing Elena for quite a few seconds after I had released my hold on him.

Immediately it had the desired effect. Those dancing next to them stopped, even the music petered out. The silence was deafening, Tom's arms dropped from me.

Finally they broke apart, immediately Abraxas' eyes filled with horror and he searched for me within the crowd.

I took a deep breath and smiled uncomfortably under the gaze of everyone in the room.

I put on my most flawless smile- one that was obviously pained.

"If you will excuse me," I declared softly to the audience, eyes starting to shine with unshed tears.

They hung onto my every word.

"I am suddenly feeling very tired. I am going to bed."

"Poppy," Abraxas tried to say, but immediately Lizzie was at my elbow, her brow furrowed with concern. She shot a dark look at Abraxas, but I pulled her on, shaking my head minutely, as if begging them not to make a further scene.

I swept from the room, head held high and back straight, holding together the pieces of my shattered dignity.

As soon as the portrait hole closed behind me, Lizzie's arm was around my shoulder.

"Sweetie," she breathed, cradling me in her arms. "I'm sorry." I nodded, not letting my fake tears fall.

"Can we please just leave," I begged her, she clutched my hand and nodded. The portrait hole swung open behind us. Cedrella looked stricken.

Immediately her arms were around me too.

We made it back to the Ravenclaw dormitory, Hazel was just going to bed when we arrived back. She pulled on her dressing gown and joined the three of us on Lizzie's bed to discuss the evening.

Hours later, we were still up talking. Cedrella had run down to the kitchens, and I had lent her a nightgown to spend the night in Ravenclaw tower.

There was a timid knock at the door.

Elena poked her head around the door nervously.

"Poppy can I talk to you?" she said softly, her own eyes shining. I nodded, but did not move. She approached the bed, wringing her manicured hands together.

"I'm so sorry Poppy," she murmured, eyes on the floor. "I can't imagine how you must be feeling… but you have to believe me, I didn't… I didn't start it or anything. I promise."

I regarded her for a moment, my face impassive.

"I know you wouldn't do that," I replied eventually, opening my arms to her. She smiled and sank into my embrace.

In the end we all slept in the dormitory, as we finally extinguished the lights, I caught Elena's eye, and the corners of her lips quirked for just a moment. I winked.

* * *

The girls did not leave my side the next morning, when Abraxas approached him they told him with polite words but acidic tongues that he could have nothing to say to me.  
But I lifted a hand to stop them.

"If my fiancé requests a private talk I cannot deny him," I said, my voice oddly hollow. Dutifully I followed him from the hall, noting the whispers of conversation, and resisting the urge to smirk at the unrest I caused.

We stepped out into a deserted corridor off the entrance hall.

"Poppy, I'm so sorry," he said, voice almost grovelling. "I don't know what came over me."

"I understand Abraxas," I said, my voice cool.

"I have disrespected you," he said, jaw set. "I have owled my father, I will terminate our engagement on your word. I know I have stripped you of your dignity. It would not be right to make you marry me now, after I have dishonoured you in such a way."

"I think that would be best, Abraxas," I replied, not meeting his eyes. He nodded, averting

I nodded stiffly. his gaze.

"Of course," he murmured. "Of course. Just know I am very sorry, and I… I… I cannot make it up to you. But-" For a moment my almost non-existent conscience got the better of me. Abraxas had always meant well, none of this was his fault, and I could not stand to see one who was always so well presented, squirming so. I laid a soft hand on his.

"We can still be friends Brax," I said. "I know you did not mean to, you were drunk and Elena is… well she is hardly human is she." I flashed a wry smile. "But you understand how our engagement is tainted now. It is not respectable."

He nodded.

* * *

Tom caught me as I made to join my family in the carriages on the way home for Christmas.

"Is it done?" he murmured. I nodded.

"How?" he said, locking eyes with me, so there could be no confusion at what he was meaning. Still I feigned ignorance.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper. He leaned in so his lips brushed across the sensitive skin of my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Wandless magic," he breathed. "And a spell like that, no less."

_Shit, he saw._

"Practice," I replied. Over his shoulder I could see we had an audience, I nodded discreetly in that direction.

"I will see you in the new term, Lady Poppy," he said loudly, bowing low over my hand, placing his cool lips to it.

"Mr Riddle," I replied, giving him a shallow curtsey. I turned to leave, but as I did, he leaned forwards.

"Do you remember what I said about destiny, Poppy?" he murmured, his voice low.

"How could I forget," I whispered, my dark eyes trained on his. I bumped our jaws together softly in a faux kiss, so passers-by might be more inclined to believe we were exchanging an informal adieu rather than scheming.

He smiled, as if we had a secret, which I suppose we did. Despite myself I grinned too, and I hadn't quite managed to wipe it off my face, as I turned to my family.

"I know you are upset, Poppy," Dorea said; her words obviously carefully measured. I joined her and Cedrella and she caught my arm and rested it in the crook of her elbow to guide me down to the door. "I would tread carefully." Her eyes did not leave Tom.

I did not reply, nor offer any indication I had even heard her warning.

* * *

The old ministry was now practically the palace it claimed to be, and all the family had congregated there for Christmas. Thankfully people were giving me space to grieve my ended engagement- well everyone but Cassie who seemed to think it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Sirius was trying to marry her off too, but she had somehow persuaded Arcturus and Pollux to back her up, that she was far too busy with work to worry about getting married at the moment.

I spent the week leading to Christmas mostly in my room. I hated it, I wanted to be back at the manor. This place was cold and unfamiliar. It was definitely not where I had envisaged to be spending Christmas, but Arcturus had insisted at the last moment that he could not leave the palace for Yule.

We the premier family in the nation, the blood of the high warlock, but it was insufficient for Arcturus.

First were the robes. Two dozen of the most formal attire were sent up to my room within minutes of my arrival. The same had happened to each of my cousins.

The next morning, I was awoken by an elf in a bowtie and porkpie hat with a pot of tea and a schedule written in deep purple in ink on embossed parchment.

_9 o'clock Breakfast in the dining hall. _

_10 o'clock A tour along the Thames on horseback_

_1 o'clock Luncheon with French dignitaries, including the French minister of magic_

_4 o'clock High tea in Mayfair with the Ladies Cedrella and Walburga of House Black, and the Lady Callidora of House Longbottom _

_7 o'clock Dinner in the dining hall _

I knew as soon as I saw that schedule on the first day that Arcturus was not content with being the high warlock, and us his aristocratic family.

He wanted us to be royalty, and was styling himself as a king.

My eyes were trained on Orion constantly, did Arcturus fancy him a prince?

* * *

Christmas eve and everyone was gathered around a delicious dinner, my grandfather had brought in the elves from home.

Afterwards everyone had taken to the red wine. Orion and I were arguing about international Quidditch, when suddenly he turned on me.

"I would have had a chance with Elena," he spat, wine splashing from his goblet and onto his shirt. "If only you could keep your fucking fiancé." My mouth dropped opened at this sudden malicious accusation.

"Pardon?" I asked, dumbfounded. The table had gone quiet around us.

"I said," he declared, raising his voice. "If you had been better able to fucking satisfy your fucking fiancée, oh, or was it that you were whoring around and he couldn't take-" he was cut off from his sentence.

My hand lashed out, but it was less of a ladylike slap. More of the most forceful punch I had ever landed, right in the eye. He grunted in pain and clutched his face.

"How dare you," Arcturus declared from the head of the table, standing in his chair. "How dare you strike my son?"

"How dare your son speak to my daughter in such a manner," Lycoris demanded, also rising from his chair. "Was it you who raised him to speak with such a foul mouth to ladies?" he questioned.

"Was it you who taught your daughter to be such a violent little-"

"Enough!" My grandfather declared, banging his goblet on the table with force at the foot of the table. Arcturus made to speak.

"I might not be ruler of this country," he interrupted. "But I am Lord of this House, and this is a family matter. You will hold your tongue." He turned to me and Orion.

"Orion, you will apologize to your cousin this instant for such foul language and slander over her character," he ordered. Orion smirked into his cup and shook his head defiantly.

Lord Sirius looked like a volcano about to erupt.

"My lord, with your permission I will be excused," I said, sliding my chair back from the table. He took a look at the tears in my eyes and nodded, with a long suffering sigh.

Without a look at anyone I swept from the dining chamber.

As I climbed the stairs two at a time I couldn't believe Orion would say something like that, however intoxicated. I opened the door to my chambers with a little too much force, pulling my wand from my sleeve.

In moments all my belongings were soaring back into my trunk. I pulled out a thick, dark cloak and pulled it over my dinner gown.

I added a feather-weight charm to my trunk and piled the owl's cage and cat box on top.

Without hesitating I pulled it behind me, awkwardly negotiating it down the stairs.

Suddenly it lifted slightly from the floor.

"All worked up are we?" came a question. "It is unlike you to struggle without magic." I shot a dark look at my father.

"Where exactly is it you are going?" he questioned, his voice smooth and conversational.

"Home," I replied.

"I'm not too sure where you're referring to darling," he replied, his ice blue gaze regarding me critically. "My house, your grandfather's, Hogwarts perhaps?"

"Third time lucky," I replied, pulling out my wand and levitating the trunk myself as we walked down the stairs together. "I can't stay here. I refuse."

"Poppy," he said with a sigh. "I know what it is like to be the _white _sheep of the Black family." I did not smile at his pun. "It is Christmas day tomorrow, you will not make any friends by walking out now."

"I don't want friends, especially not from people who make such a family as that," I defended. "I'm going, tell Grandpa I'm sorry, but I refuse to have my dignity called into question by the likes of_ Orion_ at this difficult time for me."

"Are you going to apparate?" he asked in a whisper, focussing his gaze on my jewellery pointedly, and I knew he was resigned, but also did not want me getting mugged. I nodded.

"I shall tell him now," he replied, before leaning forward and resting one heavily ringed hand on my hair. "Be safe darling," he told me, before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I nodded.

"Yes father."

* * *

The Hogwarts kitchens were warm and bustling on the night before Christmas.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up from mug of hot chocolate I was staring into.

Tom.

I shrugged, giving him a small, wry smile.

"What can I say, I just missed your smiling face," I replied sarcastically. But he knew something was wrong, he strode over to me, elves dodging his wake. He lifted my chin, to meet his eyes with two long fingers.

"What's the matter," he asked, though it was more of an instruction, I knew he wasn't going to allow me to shrug off the question.

"Orion called me a whore at supper this evening," I replied bitterly. "Said that I should have kept Brax interested. I punched him." Tom raised his eyebrows. "In the eye."

A smirk spread across his face.

"So I had to leave, I couldn't stay in that god forsaken place. Just because they have renamed it the palace doesn't make it any less of a bureaucrat's rat hole. It made feel ill just being there. So I'm here for Christmas I guess."

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Knight Bus," I replied casually.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand in his. I nodded and let him lead me to the dungeons.

He had a better room this year, it could have been Cassie's. But Slytherin was such a rabbit warren I couldn't be sure.

Tom took my cloak and hung it on the door for me, and poured a glass of wine.

"I never told you," he said sometime later. "How impressed I was." I raised my eyebrows. "How you dealt with Abraxas," he confirmed. "I didn't think you'd come up with something so cunning."

"Cunning," I repeated derisively, taking a deep swig of wine. "And that is why there is infighting in the Black family."

"Their opinions are insignificant," he said, tone blasé.

"In case you hadn't notice Tom, the Black family rule the country."

The look in Tom's eyes told me he wasn't a hundred per cent happy with that.

He now knew that any mistreatment of anyone with the surname Black could land him Azkaban.

If only Arcturus had taken over years ago, that would have saved Cedrella her torment.

Before, the Black family influence lay only within high society. People with something to _lose._

Tom didn't have anything the Black family could strip him of, not money, nor power.

"I was lying to make you feel better," he stated. A smile crept onto my face.

"Well thank you," I replied, looking up at him through my eye lashes.

"Pleasure," he said over the brim of his glass.

Our gazes locked.

"Tom, what do you want from me?" I asked. He frowned in incomprehension.

"In what manner are you meaning?" he asked.

I watched him for a moment.

"It doesn't matter," I said eventually, shaking my head slightly and lifting my glass. "I must have had too much."


	32. Part II- Chapter 5

Christmas dinner at Hogwarts was delicious, with hardly anyone present, I sat between Tom and Professor Sinstra.

"Cassie owled me," she said over the Christmas pudding. "Apparently Orion has a black eye." Tom sniggered into his goblet.

I just smiled uncomfortably and adjusted my top hat self-consciously.

After lunch and chit-chat we left the hall and Tom stuffed his admiral's hat into a suit of armour.

He looked at his watch exaggeratedly and sighed.

"So, my room and a bottle of wine?" he proposed in a bored tone. I nodded and took his arm.

"I think two might be in order," I replied with a smile.

We were arguing about whether it was an important enough a tradition for us to play Pixionary by ourselves. I said yes definitely, and I was trying to get out of his room to go and find a board when he grabbed me back, swinging me around so I bumped into his chest. The contact sparked in the air, I looked up at him through my lashes I knew he felt the change too.

The colours of his eyes churned as he looked down at me, flickering in the light of the candles on the walls.

"Either you have to play Pixionary, or you have to kiss me," I murmured, his gaze was on my lips as I spoke. His own spread into a grin before he dipped his head.

Our lips fused and it struck me how everything had changed in the last year. But Tom's lips still tasted like fruity red wine and cinnamon.

I wound my arms around his neck as he pulled me in by the waist, flush against him. Soon his lips were roaming, ghosting kisses down my neck and over my exposed shoulders.

I directed his lips back to mine, the feel of his tongue sent electricity down my spine. It felt like magic was pouring from my fingertips as they ran through his thick, silky hair.

I started it.

I know my fingers were deftly opening his shirt before he touched me anywhere improper. But as soon as he felt me undressing him, his fingers were on my back, -dragging the zip all the way down. Blood red silk pooled around my feet and he lifted me, strong hands cupping my thighs and he carried me over to the bed, our lips never breaking contact.

He lowered me down onto the feather bed, he ran his fingers over the lace of my basque and raised an eyebrow.

"Were you planning this?" he asked, lips quirked.

"No," I replied almost guiltily, tugging him by the collar back into a kiss. "Everyone wears their best underwear at Christmas." I felt him smile against my lips.

His lips left mine, but my shoes had slipped off, and I could feel his fingers sliding my stockings down my legs.

It was only when I was sat only in my underwear that I realised that he was still wearing all of clothes. With eager hands I all but ripped open his shirt, the muscles of his shoulders rippling as he shrugged the thin material to the floor.

I didn't leave Tom's room until three hours later.

* * *

_Dear Poppy,  
Rumour has it you and your family have had a bust up. Cassie said Orion called you some quite vulgar names in front of all the family. I want you to come and stay with me in the summer, so you have to see less off him. I do not find his behaviour towards you acceptable. I'm sorry I have to keep this letter brief, but Merry Christmas. I miss you; can you find a fireplace in the castle which links to the floo network?  
My office, Château de Montaigne.  
Yours, Raimond. _

I placed the letter in my desk and grabbed a pinch of floo powder.

"The office of Raimond Lestrange, Château de Montaigne," I declared, plunging my face into the embers.

I opened my eyes and I was looking up into a large, airy office decorated in typical Raimond style and painstakingly neat. I smiled as I saw the man in question sat at his desk, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he read through stacks of parchment.

"Psst," I hissed, smiling as he looked up in confusion. His face spread into a beam as his eyes met mine.

"Poppy," I exclaimed, rising from his desk chair and dropping onto his knees next to the fireplace. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Raimond," I replied. "You look well, I've missed you."

"Not half as much as I've missed you," he said with a smile. "Come on, come in have a drink." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, step back," I said.

I removed my head from the flames, and this time stepped through the flames normally. I stepped out of his fireplace and Raimond enveloped me in a hug.

"Come on," he said with a smile. "It's a nice day, warm. We can walk as we talk about your holiday."

We walked around the grounds of the castle as Raimond prised the details of Orion's outburst from me.

"You haven't asked for your Christmas present yet," he said after he was satisfied.

"I wasn't expecting anything," I pointed out. He smiled.

"You sent me a very interesting book," he said, pulling a box out of the pocket of his slacks. "Here."

"Thank you," I said, pulling the ribbon from the box. I opened the box and was stunned by the necklace inside.

"It's beautiful Raimond," I breathed. "But I can't accept such a thing, this must be an heirloom."

"Actually it is," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrows at him. There was silence for a moment. "I'm going to ask Lizzie to marry me," he said abruptly.

"Good," I replied, a genuine smile lighting up my face. "Doesn't that mean you should be giving her your family heirlooms?" he smiled again and shrugged.

"You know Lizzie," he said. "She wouldn't wear anything with a hulking great emerald." I looked down at the pendant and nodded.

"I suppose not," I agreed. "Thank you Raimond, it is wonderful. I will wear it with pride all the time." I stood up onto my tiptoes and we embraced.

We hugged for longer than we should have, his arms around me calmed me. I brushed the hair off my neck and let him put it on me.

"How are you going to ask her?" I asked, the pendant sat heavily between my breasts.

"She's meeting my family on New Year's Eve," he replied. "Sure I can't tempt you to the party?"

"And be a third wheel," I said with a smile. "No thank you. But, good luck. I hope your palms don't get too sweaty."

He elbowed me in the ribs.

* * *

"Happy birthday," I said curtly. Tom frowned. "What are you doing in the library at seven in the evening on your birthday anyway?"

"How do you know it's my birthday?" he asked.

"I have my ways," I said mysteriously. He continued to stare at me with a deadpan expression. "Fine," I sighed. "Cygnus owled, me and he said say 'say happy birthday to Tom for me'… so happy birthday from Cygnus. I got you a book."

Tom gave me a small smile and accepted the book, running his fingers over the old leather cover.

"Thank you," he said finally.

"Come on," I said, taking his hand in mine. "How about we sneak out? It is your birthday. Your seventeenth, you're a legal adult now."

"I do not want to go to the Hog's Head if that's what you're asking," he said pointedly, shaking his head.

"We could steal some butterbeer from the kitchens and watch the stars," I proposed. He was silent. "You carry on then, it's your birthday after all," I said with a shrug. I turned to walk back to the common room, but Tom called out to me.

"Poppy." I turned back to him. He sighed as if I was a grievous annoyance. "Do you want to climb the astronomy tower with me? We can steal some butterbeer and look at the stars." I shook my head in exasperation, but did not hide my grin.

"What an excellent idea, I would love to, birthday boy," I replied wickedly.

* * *

"Tell me everything!"

I jumped, my spoon falling back into my porridge, splattering both of us.

"You're back!" I exclaimed, pulling my best friend into a one arm hug as I wiped my front with a napkin.

"Indeed I am," Lizzie replied, straddling the bench beside me.

"And rumour has it there has been Black… scuffle. Is scuffle the right term?" she questioned, a grin lighting up her face. "Why didn't you owl me?" I shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry," I said lamely. "I didn't think about it. How did you find out anyway?"

"Haven't you read the prophet?" she asked, I shook my head in confusion.

"The heir to Arcturus Black goes to a family supper on Christmas Eve, and comes out with a black eye, there is bound to be some speculation. They had photos and everything," she said in a low voice.

"Guilty," I sighed, face deadpan. "I punched Orion in the face."

"Are you joking?" she demanded, eyes wide. "Why on earth?"

"He called me a _whore_," I said with a shrug, going back to my breakfast.

"Wow, what an arsehole," Lizzie breathed, helping herself to some scrambled eggs. But she paused, fork in mid-air. "Wait, you mean you haven't been reading anything the prophet has been saying?" I shook my head.

"Shit Poppy, you were in it the first day of the holidays," she whispered, with evident alarm. "You did see it, right?"

"No," I said, my heart sinking. "What are you talking about?"

"There was a little piece about you and Abraxas breaking up," she said. "It just painted you as a woman scorned, nothing to worry about."

"Shit," I said, eyes suddenly widened. "I just remembered!" I reached for her hand. She giggled and blushed prettily.

"You said yes!" I exclaimed, leaning forwards to wrap my arms around her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I take it he told you then," she laughed. I nodded.

"I went to see him in the holidays for a few hours," I said. "He did mention it."

Lizzie smiled.

"My father is thrilled," she said with a sigh. "Wants us to get married this summer." I nodded, looking back to my breakfast. Count Turpin was head of a House of the lower aristocracy, one that was neither ancient, nor particularly noble. They had only had wealth for the last three hundred years- making them practically social lepers as far as much of high society was concerned. One would expect him to be elated at the betrothal of his daughter to the Prince of Aquitaine. It would propel his house to new heights of wealth and rights.

"I'm sure he is," I replied, with a kind smile. "I'm really happy for you."

She did not have time to respond, all heads looked up, the flurry of breakfast owls were making the air thick. Since the post was reinstated, it seemed everyone was making up for lost letters tenfold.

I went back to my breakfast, as Lizzie accepted her subscription of the Daily Prophet.

I looked round to her when I heard the clatter of her fork, falling to her plate. I looked over her shoulder at the headline.

_Prince to marry- true love or rebound peasant? _

Then beneath headline was two photos, the official engagement portrait of Lizzie and Raimond, published yesterday evening, and one of Raimond and I.

My jaw dropped open. He was handing me jewels when I visited him in France.

_Yesterday evening the engagement of Raimond Lestrange, Prince of Aquitaine and Elizabeth of House Turpin, a common British house of little note, was made official. But sources in the castle suggest Raimond approached a different suitor for his hand, that of renowned beauty Lady Poppy of House Black (pictured below, at his French estate last week) daughter of Lord Lycoris of the Dozen Council and niece of the High Warlock- a much more suitable match by many means. _

"This is bullshit," I murmured to myself, I looked across to Lizzie, whose elation had quickly given way to horror. She was still staring at the photograph.

She nodded, numbly her eyes not leaving the page.

"Lizzie you know this is bullshit," I hissed in her ear. "Suddenly you're a _peasant_, of all things and they conveniently forget to mention that I'm a bastard." I ducked down so her blue eyes were fixed on face, hoping she would see past her own mortification and see the sincerity in my face.

"They are out to get us, Lizzie," I urged. "They resent that you have Raimond and no one else managed it. They would do anything to split you up, and the two of us. They are trying to pit us against each other."

Lizzie looked up; it looked like her blue eyes were shining with tears.

"We have to be strong, fight this," I murmured, eyes darting around the hall, people were starting to look round at us, having seen the front page. Her hand grasped mine under the table.

"We are strong," she repeated in a low voice, squeezing it firmly.

"We finish eating quickly, and with decorum and then we leave," I whispered.

And we did.

We left arm in arm, with straight backs and with the best display of grace and simple arrogance we could muster.

But inside I was fuming. I knew Arcturus vetoed all headlines of the Daily Prophet.

**(AN- Sorry, in the last chapter I forgot to answer a question I had in a review, "is Poppy a pureblood?" Well- Lycoris and this unknown witch had a baby out of marriage. That means a huge scandal for the Black family etc. etc. even though Lycoris was already estranged from them. When they became a big happy family again, Sirius allowed Lycoris to come back into the family because he loved his granddaughter Poppy so much and he felt so guilty about disinheriting Lycoris (and effectively cutting off any of her ties to her house too.) When she first met her grandparents, before third year, she was only Poppy Black. But Sirius legitimised her, making her Poppy of House Black, though the latter is used only for formal occasions and settling scores. NOW, if her father is Lycoris then she is at least a halfblood, but Lycoris has never told anyone who her mother is, because her mother refused to keep her. Lycoris looked after her until the Black reconciliation, and told everyone then that her mother was a pureblood. However, it is unknown as to whether Lycoris was lying in order to win favour- something that even Sirius acknowledges- hence why he wanted to pull all of the Blacks out of school during fifth year and the chamber, because he wasn't willing to take the risk with Poppy's blood status. **

**Now 'Poppy' is a fictional character, even in this fanfic. The only people who know Poppy has not always been Poppy, is herself, Lycoris and Liam Bones. Her blood status is unknown, because there are very few clues as to her previous identity. Her lack of concern for her personal safety during the chamber of secrets would suggest she is at least a half blood. Unless she believes that it is Tom's knowledge that tracks down mudbloods, rather than the basilisk's senses and obviously he thinks she is probably a pureblood. **

**The problem is, that Poppy has been 'Poppy' for years and years, and adopted this persona in a time of war fare perhaps under duress. Thus, a combination of completely immersing herself in a lifestyle which is undoubtedly better than her previous and the effect of the post-traumatic stress she experienced when escaping the war-torn 90s, led to her kind of believing that she has always been Poppy Black. She definitely believes, because of her religion that the person she was before, was training for her current 'true' self. **

**The result is that Poppy, deliberately or not either refuses to remember or cannot remember many things about her previous life in the 90s. Including her blood status perhaps? Sorry for the long A/N this went from yes/no question into character analysis) **


	33. Part II- Chapter 6

I came in a few minutes late to History of Magic, Tom watched me as I crossed to my seat. His eyes raked up and down my body, but when I caught his eyes he just smirked bitterly and looked away.

I sighed as I sat down; obviously he had seen the newspaper.

Orion and Cygnus were in this class with me, all Blacks were made to take History of Magic, because so many of our ancestors featured. Orion started straight ahead at the board, jaw set, I was happy to see that his eye was still faintly tinged yellow.

Cygnus turned and offered me a weak smile, which I returned, grateful for his support. Cygnus was one of the haughtiest members of the Black family, if anyone thought he was better than the masses it was him.

I wouldn't let it get to me. I was a daughter of House Black, nothing Arcturus, Orion or the Daily Prophet did would change that.

So I sat tall, my expression impassive and continued with the class.

As I left, Cygnus caught up with me, he caught my hand to stop.

"Poppy," he said in a low voice. "I'm sorry about… well… you know. I missed you at Christmas, we all did."

"Don't speak for everyone, cousin," Orion interjected firmly, his gaze on me disdainful.

"Thank you, Cygnus," I replied with a small smile, choosing to ignore Orion completely. "I missed you too."

"As much as I just adore hearing about the feuds of the Black family, we're going to be late for Charms if you don't get out of the corridor," Tom drawled, face a mask of indifference to our squabble, though his eyes gave him away, to me at least.

* * *

Lizzie and I strolled about the lake arm in arm, huddling under our thick cloaks and quietly taking in the landscape.

"You've been quiet since Christmas," she commented, I frowned and looked, almost inspecting her.

She really was beautiful, with her long honey blonde hair, warm blue eyes and round, plump face. It was the face of someone I trusted implicitly, and a stab of guilt cut through me. I was never completely honest with her.

"I slept with Tom Riddle," the words tumbled from mouth before I could stop, my mouth dropped in horror at the realisation of what I just said. I schooled my features in a heartbeat. Lizzie turned and looked at me now, a slight frown when she saw my mask of cool indifference.

"Do you regret it?" she asked seriously. I shook my head silently. She smiled wickedly.

"In that case tell me everything," she prompted. I let out a laugh and elbowed her playfully in the ribs.

"I came back to Hogwarts and I was alone and…" I shrugged inelegantly. "I don't know."

"Well I do," she added, holding my arm tighter. "You had argued with your family and you were sad, confused. And then along comes Mr Riddle, and even I have to admit… he has _that face._"

I let out a ringing laugh this time.

"Yes, that face is pretty special isn't it," I laughed, at the ridiculousness of our conversation. It was evident Lizzie knew exactly how amusing this conversation was, her eyes sparkled with mischief- although technically yes, we were gossiping about a boy. I knew she was doing it just to make me feel better.

"Although," she said, voice dramatically dropping to barely more than a whisper. "_That face_ could pale into insignificance... I've never seen what's under _those robes_."

That time I practically snorted- Cassiopeia would be horrified.

"I have something I wanted to ask you," Lizzie said later, as we approached the castle again. She licked her lips nervously. "Will you be my maid of honour, in July?"

I nodded furiously.

"Yes," I replied without a second's hesitation. "Yes, I would love to."

* * *

January bought the second Quidditch match of the season. The first had been back in November, and was a walk in the park – Hufflepuffs.

But now we had our two competent opponents to play. I had to admit, Quidditch hadn't been my top priority, but I had done my upmost to make it seem to the team as though it was- so they would be spurred on to practice harder.

Ignatius and I walked in from the Quidditch pitch a few days before the match, head to toe in mud. We were laughing as we crossed the Entrance Hall, Miranda had fallen from her broom in practice when her feet were still on the ground and got mud in her hair, the way she hollered you would have thought it was from fifty feet.

"Poppy, a word," Orion called from the side of the Hall, near the steps to the Slytherin common room. Ignatius looked worried. All of Ravenclaw tower had heard about my fight with my family now, in particular Orion. He had become an honorary member of our little group of friends over by the fire- since being married into the Black family, he and Casper- who was only betrothed, had struck up quite the friendship.

"Are you going to be okay?" he muttered. I nodded. "I'll wait for you at the bottom of the grand staircase."

I approached Orion, and was surprised to see the hostility in his eyes. It was always Cygnus who was had that look in eye, and never at me.

"I just wanted to warn you," he said a low, petulant voice.

"About what exactly?" I asked, arms folded across my chest.

"That's my brother-in-law," he said, tone dripping with acid. "I don't want you pulling a Lestrange on my sister." My mouth dropped open.

"How dare you?" I questioned in outrage. "One, you know full well that that … thing was not what it looked like, the report was bollocks!"

He just smiled nastily.

"It looked to me, like you gave up Christmas with your family for a dirty weekend in France," he spat.

"You know full well you are the reason I left!" I exclaimed hotly, I glanced down at his hand, snatching it up. "What's this?" I asked, a growing smirk on my face. The signet ring on his middle finger was conspicuously absent.

"It's being refitted," he mumbled, a foreign blush rising in his cheeks. My smile became broader, my heart buoying.

"Magical ring," I pointed out, hardly containing my joy at his situation. "Grandpa took it away from you didn't he? What, has he cut you off?" Orion's face was stony with dislike for me.

"He told me I could have it back when I learnt some respect for those in my House," he mumbled, clearly this was the most embarrassing thing which could have happened to him.

"That's funny, I was just about to owl dear Grandpa," I said, turning to leave. "I'll be sure to tell him about our little conversation here. Me and _my chaser_ really have to take a shower." I turned over my shoulder as I walked away, winking audaciously over my shoulder.

* * *

I stood in the changing rooms before the match, my team looking up from the benches.

"We beat them last year," I finished with a smile. "And we have only got better." All the players were the same last year, except for Bobby Davies, but each of us knew deep down that last year was lucky, and Malfoy would definitely not let Miranda best him in the same way again.

She locked eyes with me and we both nodded. I knew this game was down to her, however much I wished to ignore this fact.

I needed to win this game, otherwise the rumours in the school that I only got this position because Bobby and I were involved would only get worse.

Ravenclaw could win this game, but there was a slim chance of it, if I didn't use dirty tactics was I willing to do what I took?

"I'd say this was a level five game, today," I declared finally, jaw set. "It's Slytherin, do you worst. Anyone who breaks Orion's nose gets the first shot of firewhiskey after the game."

Then I led my team out to the pitch, when traditionally, we would just shake hands. Abraxas bowed. I did not move, my face stony. In his eyes I was still pissed off that he kissed Elena about brought me into disgrace.

The game went well to begin with, in our favour even. They had let in two goals, and I hadn't let in any.

There was a fumbling over the quaffle, I swooped out from the goalposts clasping it in two hands. But I was just outside of where bludgers would be illegal and I hadn't realised, I wasn't looking.

I was winded as a great weight bashed into my side, almost upturning me from my broom.

But it was no bludger. It was a beater.

I screamed in frustration as I tried to wrestle Orion off of me without losing the quaffle. The effort tipped the both of us from our brooms, so we were hanging on by my hooked legs instead. Our collision obviously not had gone to plan, instead of hurtling me off my broom and breaking a few ribs. Both Orion and I were a mass of tangled legs and arms. In the struggle I felt a crunch beneath my elbow and the satisfying grunt that meant surely I broken the idiot's nose.

With one final wrench, I removed Orion from my broom.

But I couldn't let him fall.

Without thinking, as soon as we disconnected I pulled myself back on the broom, dropping the quaffle in the process.

I dived faster than anyone could have cast the spell to stop his decline. Thankfully, I could fly faster than he fell, and we were a long way up. My arms reached and met his, each of us grasping the other's forearm. It made my broom jerk wildly beneath me, but not enough to unseat me this time.

I swooped to the ground in this position, dropping him to the ground with more of a thud than necessary, splattering the both of us with mud.

"What the fucking hell do you think you were doing?" I screamed at him, falling to my knees in the dirt, now that I was on solid ground, unbearable pain shot through my shoulder. Bastard had dislocated it.

"You've broken my fucking nose," he shouted, through the hand that was trying to staunch the blood flow. Neither of us had noticed the whistle that had been blowing for the last five minutes.

"I also saved your sorry arse from falling," I retorted, gingerly testing my arm, which resulted in me only crying out in pain.

"Felt like I fell pretty hard," he spat.

I could have kicked him.

"Black," Madame Hooch shrieked, and I was glad to see it directed at him instead. It seemed she was too busy shouting at him to notice I was on my knees in pain. Resentfully I stood to my feet, and stalked over to the goalpost, knowing the eyes of half the stands were on me.

I set my teeth and barged into the goal post.

I couldn't stifle the scream that pierced the air, but I wasn't sobbing and that was enough for me.

"And Poppy Black seems to have put her own shoulder back in place!" the commentator announced. "That is a painful experience."

Still holding my throbbing shoulder, I returned back to Orion who was now being fixed up my Madam Hooch. Abraxas had landed next to him, visibly fuming at his little stunt.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded furiously. "Bringing shame to the Slytherin Quidditch team!"

But then he did something nobody expected, he brandished his wand.

For a minute I thought hexes were going to be thrown, but he placed it at his own throat, and pulled the captain's armband from his shirt and held it up over his head.

"The Slytherin team forfeit," he declared, his voice magically amplified as he threw the gold material to the floor. My jaw dropped open.

"You can't just give up," I said hotly, and Orion was right next to me.

"Slytherin never forfeit!" he argued.

Abraxas, ignoring me completely stepped right up into Orion's face.

"The Slytherin team plays with honour or not at all," he sneered, looking at Orion with disgust. "I have instilled better sportsmanship into my team than this. Winning would be hollow after your little display."

The crowd, who had been silent for Abraxas' little speech, now broke out into conversation as he stalked towards the Slytherin changing rooms.

I looked to Madam Hooch indignantly, but she just shrugged her rounded shoulders in defeat. Abraxas was well within his rights to call off the match, Orion would have undoubtedly been replaced for this match anyway.

I was glowering with resentment.

I was trying to prove that I didn't need Bobby to win me games, I was trying to prove that I could do it without any man's help.

And yet here was my ex-fiancé calling off a match because Orion dishonoured his team and me.

"You're no cousin of mine," I spat in my fury, sparing no second glance for the blood stained Black beside me, as I too, stalked back to the changing rooms, nose in the air self-importantly. I was undoubtedly in one of those foul moods which Lizzie would have called 'a huff.'


End file.
